lo imposible si es posible
by viviana cullen
Summary: los padres de isabella se separan , ella vive un tiempo con su padre ,cuando termina el bachillerato ella hace un intercambio a edimburgo donde se topara con seres de otro mundo vampiros y lobos que claro esta cambiaran por completo su vida serán muchas alegrías como también muchos dolores de cabeza y tendrá que tomar duras elecciones
1. opciones

**Lo imposible si es posible :**yo había probado lo que se sentía perder ganar llegue a sentir el amor y como era de esperarse el desamor también pero quería un nuevo rumbo para mi camino así que decidí hacer el intercambio pero nunca imagine toparme con personas tan únicas… esta es mi historia.

**CAPITULO 1**

**Oportunidades**

* * *

Desde aquel noviembre doce que mis padres se separaron mi vida dio una vuelta total. Aunque me sentía aliviada de ya no soportar mas peleas también me sentía triste. Mi nombre es Isabella swan tengo 18 años y voy en mi ultimo año escolar soy de Arizona mi madre se llama René Dwyer y mi padre Charlie Swan mis padres se separaron cuando tenia 13 años mamá se caso a los dos años con Phil Dwyer así que me fui a vivir a Forks con Charlie.

Nunca he sido buena para hablar o relacionarme con otras personas y aunque sea difícil de creer tengo amigos claro dos chicas – **Ángela** mi mejor amiga y **Jennifer** – y sus novios **Ben** y **Mike **–

Era lunes por la mañana era nuestra ultima semana de clase las chicas tenían planeada una salida Jennifer pego en grito estruendoso –aaaaaaa bella, fiesta, grandiosa, casa, Mike no puedes faltar- Ángela al ver que lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos le tapo la boca con la mano-cállate no queremos que todo el colegio se entere, no hay mucho espacio –le dijo mi amiga un poco furiosa.

Yo no entendía nada así que le pregunte a Ángela de que hablaba. Mi amiga me contesto:-una fiesta que Mike hará en su casa pero dijo que no invitáramos mucha gente y creo que jess no lo entendió – yo no pude mas que echarme a reír-oigan chicas les agradezco que me tengan en cuenta pero no me gusta ir a fiestas – les dije muy amistosamente –por favor bella ven con nosotros será divertido –dijo jess con un puchero yo me puse a pensar al cabo de unos minutos le respondí –díganme una cosa los padres de Mike saben que el hara esta fiesta – las chicas no respondías así que tome la palabra-oigan no me voy a meter en líos si quieren vayan ustedes pero yo no iré – termine la conversación diciéndoles esto las chicas no me dijeron nada sobre el tema el resto de la semana.

Era viernes el día de la dichosa fiesta las clases ya habían acabado genial el lunes nos graduábamos así que solo les desee lo mejor a mis amigos y Salí para la cafetería ya que había quedado de verme con mi padre allí ,al llegar me fije de que ya había ordenado –hola –le salude con en beso en la mejilla –hola hija como te fue – me respondió Charlie –igual que siempre nada inusual-le respondí – almorzamos y a eso de las 6 nos fuimos a casa al llegar subí a mi habitación deje mis cuadernos , me puse mis audífonos y me recosté en la cama las horas pasaron y yo no me di cuenta estaba tan concentrada en la música arregle mi cama y me puse mi pijama favorita me hice una cola en el pelo y me acosté

al otro día Ángela me marco a las 2 de la tarde para que fuera a su casa ,ella y los demás querían contarme como les fue así que me puse un jean negro con una camina morada y unas converse moradas también y me ate el pelo , a la media hora llegue a casa de Ángela todos ellos estaban muy callados los salude de beso en la mejilla y me brindaron una bebida nadie hablaba así que yo quise romper el hielo-y bueno cuéntenme como les fue- Ángela solo rio mientras que a Mike se le noto muy incomodo-que pasa – pregunte – Ben tomo la palabra –la súper fiesta estaba, casi la mitad del colegio estaba allí ,súper animado todo cuando de repente un grito se escucho y a que no adivinas quien era , pues si la mamá de Mike que nos saco a todos de empujones mientras que tenia a Mike de la oreja –yo no podía par de reírme y todos en la habitación tampoco claro esta excepto Mike que estaba rojo como en tomate , cuando se nos paso ya el ataque de risa yo tome la palabra-ven les dije que eso no era bueno a la próxima escuchen por una vez a esta torpe chica- Mike solo así gestos , jess y Ángela estaban muy calladas luego de que paso ese incomodo momento pusimos un poco de música y así se nos paso toda la tarde

Ya era lunes el día de la graduación todos estábamos emocionados nos entregaron nuestros diplomas y nos felicitaron cuando termino la ceremonia todos nos abrazamos y nos felicitamos luego nos cambiamos y todos fuimos a dar un paseo .Cuando llegue a casa note que papá ya había llegado, entre y lo salude el me correspondió el saludo-hola hija, por cierto te llego un paquete, porque no lo abres- me dijo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Me subí a mi habitación toda mi vida me sentí como una carga para mis padres y no quera serlo mas, hace un año había enviado una solicitud de intercambio a la universidad de Heriot-watt está quedaba en Edimburgo la capital de escocía y era un beca completas cuando leí solté ese papel y empecé a gritar como loca mi papá subió para ver que me pasaba, yo me lance a sus brazos –papá recuerdas la solicitud que mande hace un año –logre decir–si – me respondió el –pues me la aceptaron solo tengo que elegir la carrera y el día que me voy y enviar otros papeles y ya – le conté , recordé que Ángela y Ben también habían enviado la solicitud así que corrí a llamarlos y confirme que también los habían aceptado ,yo estaba súper feliz así que quedamos en vernos para saber cuando enviaríamos papeles.

Ángela, Ben y yo enviamos los papeles y los datos de que íbamos a estudiar: Ben y Ángela estudiarían periodismo y yo estudiaría ingeniería forestal y decidimos irnos el 5 de enero el tiempo paso rápido, estábamos en el aeropuerto. Ben y Ángela se despedían de sus padres y yo me despedía de Charlie y de Sue ella era como la novia de mi papá así que no me sentía culpable por ese lado el no se quedaría solo, a la media hora ya nos habíamos subido al avión rumbo a Edimburgo, rumbo a una nueva vida, rumbo a nuevas aventuras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Una nueva vida**

Estaba tan emocionada, era sábado, cuando al fin llegamos estaban unos hombre esperándonos uno era alto con el cabello marrón oscuro su piel era blanca y el otro tenia una piel tan pálida que era casi translúcida y el pelo le llega hasta los hombros Ellos llevaban letreros con el nombre de la empresa de intercambios, nos subieron al auto y nos ayudaron con nuestras maletas el hombre de cabello marrón se presento primero-un gusto mi nombre es Eleazar –nos dijo e inmediatamente el otro hombre también se presento-mi nombre es Caius-nos dijo no tan amable . Ellos nos llevaron a los apartamentos donde nos quedaríamos.

Ben y Ángela compartirían el apartamento y yo lo compartiría con una chica, cuando llegamos Eleazar nos ayudo con las maletas luego de esto entramos a recepción y allí nos presentaron y nos dieron las llaves de nuestro apartamento, la recepción era gran y muy elegante todo el personal estaba allí estaba: la recepcionista que rea una mujer Bellísima y escultural con pelo largo, lustroso y caoba. Ella se llamaba Heidi lo pude notar por la cintilla que tenia en su pecho y dos muchachos estaban allí: los botones uno se llamaba Demetri el tenia una Complexión olivácea que contrastaba extrañamente con su blancura y tenia el pelo negro ondeado hasta los hombros, el orto el mas guapo diría yo se llamaba Jacob tenia piel morena, una ligera redondez infantil en su barbilla era musculoso y tenia el pelo hasta es cuello y note que no dejaba de mirarme y yo correspondía a sus miradas. Los botones nos condujeron hasta la torre que nos tocaba. Cada torre tenia de a cuatro pisos, Jacob me ayudo con mis maletas y demetri le ayudo a Ángela mientras que al pobre Ben le toco cargar la suya.

Nuestra torre era la ultima esta quedaba en una esquina con vista hacia una bella naturaleza entramos en el elevador el piso de Ángela y Ben era el tercero el mío era el cuarto cuando llegue a mi piso el guapo botones golpeo la puerta por mi y mientras nos habrían el se presento.

–hola ,me llamo Jacob pero dime jake tu te llamas bella no es así-yo solo le respondí

–si-estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia ni que hacer al cabo de unos minutos abrieron la puerta el entro mis maletas y se despidió de beso en la mejilla

Luego de que se me paso el shock en el que estaba me fije en mi compañera de cuarto, era una chica de pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda alta de piel morena y muy bonita –hola me llamo Jenny Delk voy a estudiar ingeniería ambiental tu eres isabella swan verdad – me dijo

–Si- respondí, ella me dio un fuerte abrazo

-es un gusto conocerte -le dije-

-para mi también –me respondió - y bueno veo que este muchacho Jacob te mira mucho ehh a ha eres una tigresa-

TIGRESA por favor a cabo de llegar y creen q estoy en casería en busca de un novio –mm si note que me mira pero no me interesa – estaba mintiendo porque en verdad me importaba

- ok ok te creeré- me dijo ella con una sonrisita yo simplemente lo ignore y fui a arreglar mi ropa el apartamento tenia muebles modernos , tenia una cocina pequeña con vista hacia la sala , un baño, un cuarto de lavado , y dos habitaciones claro yo escogí la habitación de la derecha tenia una hermosa vista hacia un bello paisaje, la habitación era de color blanco, no era tan grande , la cama estaba en el centro ,tenia un lindo armario, un escritorio al lado de la ventana un tocador muy bonito. Era perfecto para mi cuando termine baje a llamar a Ángela y a Ben, al cabo de unos minutos salimos hacia recepción y volvimos a subir a el auto de Eleazar y caius, ellos nos llevarían a el lugar donde trabajaríamos .Ángela y su novio escogieron trabajar en la universidad en algo de archivos y eso y yo decidí trabajar en una escuela para niños cerca de la universidad. Primero fuimos a ver donde trabajarían los chicos mientras a ellos los instruían Eleazar me llevo a el lugar donde trabajaría, este quedaba a unas cuatro cuadras antes de la universidad ,era hermoso era un edificio grande y elegante cuando bajamos del auto fuimos directamente a portería donde nos anunciaron y nos dejaron pasar ,subimos al segundo piso y allí había una mujer muy bonita su color de pelo era algo así como un color caramelo, sus ojos eran dorados , piel pálida y una ternura en sus ojos .cuando noto nuestra presencia se acerco demasiado rápido y se presento.

–hola querida me llamo esme, tu eres mi nueva empleada- dijo esto ultimo haciendo unas comillas con sus manos

-emm si mucho gusto me llamo isabella swan- le respondí con una sonrisa

- genial no pensé que fueras tan guapa- esto me puso muy colorada

-si y cuando empiezo- dije desviando el tema

-El lunes cariño a las 3 empunto pero te diré que tienes que hacer y firmaremos el contrato hoy mismo – me respondió

-Esta bien-dije, luego de una media hora salimos

-ok señorita swan iremos a recoger a sus amigos y los dejare en sus apartamentos, recuerde las clases empiezan el lunes a las 6 y 30 aquí esta su horario las clases terminan a las 2 - dijo Eleazar y hicimos lo que el ordeno. Cuando llegue al apartamento Jenny me dijo que teníamos que ir de compras, tome mi bolso y fuimos a comprar, más o menos duramos 2 horas comprando cosas para nosotras y comida para todo el mes.

Estaba súper agotada , no acostumbraba a ir de compras en forks así que prepare café para las dos, eran la 6 de la tarde así que Jenny y yo nos pusimos a platicar sobre nuestros gustos cuando terminamos vi el reloj y era demasiado tarde me despedí de ella y me fui a descansar.

El domingo se pasó rápido Ang Ben y yo conocimos todo Edimburgo .cuando me di de cuenta ya eran las seis de la mañana era lunes me levante me arregle .Jenny y yo pasamos por mis dos amigos y nos fuimos hacia la universidad cuando llegamos fuimos a dirección donde nos entregaron nuestros libros y nos dijeron que tendríamos que tomar una clase aparte ya fuera danza o música. Mis amigos se fueron a su clase yo guarde mis libros e hice lo mismo, todas las clases que vería en mi carrera las vería en dos aulas la 230y 224 la primera tenia 40 puestos uno para cada persona y en la segunda habían mesones grandes para dos personas.

Las primeras clases las vería en el aula 230 el tiempo fue pasando demasiado lento pero al fin llego el receso, me encontré con mis amigos y fuimos a la cafetería. Ángela Ben, Jenny y yo estábamos en una animada charla , habíamos decidido que íbamos a entrar en la clase de música .ya que Ángela tocaba la guitarra ,Ben la batería ,Jenny el bajo y el piano y yo cantaba a mitad de la charla empecé sentirme rara, como si me observaran así que se me dio por voltear a mirar y me di de cuenta que un guapo muchacho me observaba yo no le quitaba la mirada de encima y el tampoco lo asía, fue como una conexión y de repente me sonrió yo solo deje de mirarlo

Cuando termino el receso me despedí de mis amigos y me fui a sacar mis libros me tocaba química general en el aula 224, yo iba un poco tarde así que tome rápidamente mis libros cuando di la vuelta me tropecé con el chico de la cafetería de cerca era mucho mas guapo tenia un cabello cobrizo color café muy lindo ,piel blanca y unos ojos negros hermosos en ese momento yo me acerque demasiado a el y tenia un olor delicioso y me di cuenta de que el también aspiro mi olor cuando le mire a la cara se veía muy serio , en sus ojos se reflejaba un montón de emociones

-discúlpame soy un poco torpe- logre decirle, estaba muy nerviosa

-ok-me dijo el, pero no era el mismo chico simpático. El solo se levanto y se fue demasiado rápido yo recordé que iba tarde así que Salí hacia el aula yo solo rogaba que no tuviéramos clases el y yo pero para mi mala suerte cuando entre al aula el estaba sentado en el mesón que me habían designado me senté silenciosamente para no incomodarle mas ,bueno pensaba dentro de mi que solo tendría que soportarlo seis meses no mas ya luego me designarían otro compañero pero no ,mi mala suerte no acababa cuando entro el profesor Delamour bueno hizo su presentación y nos aclaro que el compañero que estaba con nosotros ,seria con el que compartiríamos asiento toda la carrera . POR DIOS yo no podía procesar la información y para colmos tenia dos horas seguidas en esta clase esto si que era un tormento.

El chico se le notaba incomodo y no se que tenia conmigo pero en las dos horas no paro de mirarme y esto ya me estaba intimidando así que cinco minutos antes de que acabaran las dos horas por completo le pedí al profesor un permiso para retirarme, el cual me concedió . Salí tan deprisa, y me quede recostada en mi casillero hasta que los demás estudiantes salieron. Me tocaba química orgánica la cual compartía con Jenny ella se acerco a mi y nos dirigimos al aula 230 pero que suerte tan mala la mía porque el intenso chico también estaba allí Jenny y yo tomamos asientos muy distantes al de el .la clase termino lo cual deseaba en verdad. Apenas Salimos fuimos a inscribirnos en el curso de música luego nos fuimos directo a nuestros trabajos

Llegue a mi trabajo , subí al segundo piso y una manada de niños me tiraron al piso .todos me abrazaban , parecía como si yo fuera el juguete nuevo o algo así cuando ya me libraron salude a mi jefa y bueno manos a la obra a cuidar niños se dijo .

**Punto de vista de Edward**

En la cafetería vi a una hermosa chica, raramente no podía dejar de mirarla note que volteo a verme y así nos quedamos un buen rato, mirándonos mutuamente yo inconscientemente le sonreí ella se puso roja y dejo de mirarme

Cuando se acabo el receso fui por mis libros y me dirija al aula cuando la vi en su casillero sacando apuradamente sus libros, quise dirigirme a ella y saludarla ella y yo chocamos y sin culpa tire sus libros, yo me agache a ayudarla hubo un momento en que nos acercamos tanto y puede aspirar su olor por dios era delicioso tanto que en ese mismo momento quise beber su sangre. No lo pude creer llevaba mas de 90 años conviviendo con humanos y nunca desee tanto la sangre de uno, pero con ella era diferente ella se disculpo yo solo pude decirle ok trataba de controlarme, en verdad necesitaba alejarme de ella.

Entre al aula y me acomode y para mi mala suerte ella estaba en esta clase y se tenia que sentar conmigo .la verdad no puse mucha atención a la clase yo tenia los ojos puestos en esta chica a ella se le notaba incomoda y yo estaba desesperado no podía leer su mente, unos minutos antes salió de clase sabia que era por mi culpa.

Me dirigí al aula 224 rápidamente me acomode en uno de los últimos asientos ella dentro con una compañera, ellas dos se sentaron muy lejos de mi, la clase era aburrida y por fin sonó la campana Salí furioso de la universidad, subí a mi volvo y me dirigí a casa la cual quedaba en el bosque mas grande de Edimburgo. Cuando llegue todos mis hermanos jasper, emmet, alice, y rosalie me miraban en verdad sabían que algo andaba mal yo no quería hablar con nadie solo quería estar en mi cuarto y pensar que haría ya que no podía cambiarme a otro asiento, tendría que controlarme toda mi carrera pero temía que en un arranque de locura la pudiera matar.

Alas ocho de la noche esme mi madre y carlise mi padre ya estaban en casa Alice les informo de que algo me pasaba así que me llamaron para ver que me pasaba. Baje a la sala todos estaban demasiado serios carlise se dirigió a mi

-hijo tus hermanos te notan raro y yo puedo ver que algo te pasa-dijo mi padre

-si tus ojos son negros, y eso solo sucede cuando estamos sedientos-dijo jasper

-conocí a una humana y raramente no controlo mi sed hacia ella, carlise debes ayudarme porque estoy apunto de matarla- le dije a mi padre

-Woow hermanito es linda dime tiene buen cuerpo las mas lindas tienen la mejor sangre- dijo emmet

Yo lo mire tan mal que en esos momentos me imagino que desearía no estar vivo

-emmet –le grito rose

-hijo hoy mismo tomaras un avión a Francia y allí te quedaran por lo menos este semestre para que controles tu sed así que sube y empaca-carlise dijo serio yo subí y empaque lo mas rápido. El fue y me dejo en el aeropuerto y regreso a casa.

**Punto de vista de bella**

No le preste mucha atención a lo que había pasado mi primer día de clases pero ya había pasado una semana y este chico no había vuelto. Un día cuando llegue a recepción vi de nuevo a este guapetón de jake lo salude y establecimos una charla un poco larga el me hablo de su familia y de sus gustos al igual que yo lo hice, era tan lindo pero la recepcionista nos corto

-Jacob ven aquí ahora a trabajar deberás que tu no haces nada eh – le dijo

-Adiós no quiero interrumpir en tu labor –le dijo

-que linda eres – me dijo con una sonrisa- eh bueno yo quería invitarte a salir , claro si tu quieres – esto me había dejado impactada

-por supuesto que si yo bueno veré mi agenda te parece- claro dije esto porque no quería que pensara que era una fácil

-claro avísame la fiesta será dentro de cuatro semanas- me aviso

-Ok adiós- le di un beso y me fui en mitad del camino recordé 2 cosas…

1 no me gustan las fiestas

2 no se bailar

Pero bueno tenia que aprender no dejaría pasar la oportunidad luego de dos días acepte la invitación, y el me enseño a bailar y por fin el día esperado había llegado yo tenia un vestido morado hermoso que me llegaba hasta la rodilla, el pelo suelto y un lindo gabán negro el iba tan sexi, elegante mejor dicho perfecto. Cuando me vio me adulo, en verdad me daba mucha vergüenza .tomamos un taxi y llegamos a la dichosa fiesta .todo era muy hermoso habían muchas bombas de colores y todo muy bien decorado. Jake me saco a bailar toda la noche y a eso de las diez de la noche me llevo a mi apartamento en verdad que bien se había portado como todo un caballero

-gracias por esta noche en verdad la pase de pelos-le dije

-me da gusto, me fascina verte feliz en verdad me gustas y créeme te conquistare –me dijo muy enserio

Yo me quede callada y me despedí de el

Jake y yo todos los días nos llamábamos el en sus días de descanso me llevaba a la universidad y todos los fines de semana nos veamos y armábamos algún plan ya llevábamos haciendo esto como 6 meses en verdad me gustaba estar con el .pero en mi mente a llevaba hacia varios días una inquietud...Que habría pasado con el chico que vi en la cafetería me sentía muy mal , porque sus hermanos si seguían lleno a la universidad y el no … decidí dejar de pensar en esto al fin y al cabo yo no le caía muy bien.

Por fin ya habíamos terminado nuestro primer semestre pero nos tocaba inscribir materias así que nos reunimos y muy temprano nos dirigimos a la universidad, no nos demoramos tanto luego de esto tomamos un café y de casualidad me encontré a jake y me invito a su casa claro esta soporte todos los comentaros de mis amigos

-eso llévatela pero yo veré me la cuida y que llegue puntual a la cas – dijo Ben

-claro uyy yo diría que eso es amor- me molesto Jenny

-si ya veo una nueva pareja- dijo Ángela

Yo me puse mas roja que un tomate y jake solo reía menos mal salimos rápido de allí , los dos estuvimos caminando por el bosque en verdad presentía que algo iba a cambiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

**Nuevo novio mismo compañero **

Sentía que jake me quería decir algo, lo veía muy pensativo y callado, y ya me estaba torturando lo tan callados que estábamos, yo no sabia de que hablar. Pero gracias a dios hablo.

-emm bueno bella yo quería decirte bueno que tu, no que yo am ah-me dijo muy nervioso. Yo soportaba las ganas de reír

-dime jake te noto nervioso que quieres decirme relájate –lo calmé

El tomo aire y volvió a hablar-mira es que tu me encantas. Eres tan dulce tan hermosa, inteligente y divertida que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti y bueno quiero preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia- al finalizar esto se quedo callado mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Yo me quede paralizada, no quería parecer una fácil pero deseaba estar con el, ah adiós orgullo hola jake. Tome mi decisión rápidamente-por supuesto que acepto –respondí

Yo emocionada le abrase, el me abrazo tan fuerte y luego me beso. Sus labios eran suaves y deliciosos, nos quedamos un buen rato así, el me miraba con tanta ternura en sus ojos. Yo lo tome del brazo y seguimos caminando.

Estuvimos toda la tarde juntos, era tan divertido estar con el, a eso de las ocho de la noche nos subimos a su motocicleta y nos dirigimos hacia mi apartamento, cuando llegamos el se me acerco y me beso muy apasionadamente

Cuando recuperamos la cordura el se acerco a mi oído y me dijo-nunca me arrepentiré de esta decisión –

Yo le sonreí y le dije-eso espero y créeme yo tampoco lo hare-

Cuando nuestra larga despedida acabo yo entre. Al llegar a mi apartamento salude a mi amiga quien me pregunto como me había ido, ya me lo esperaba

-bien bien pues somos novios-dije, Jenny grito como loca yo escuche la puerta y fui a abrir

-hey que son esos gritos Jenny hiciste que nos apresuráramos a golpear-dijo Ángela

-por dios son novios –dijo Jenny

-jaja lo sabia ven chicas, de hoy no pasaban, ahora mi dinero Jenny-dijo Ben entrando a mi apartamento

-de que hablas -le dije a Ben

-bueno bueno yo hice una apuesta con las chicas yo aposte que se harían novios hoy y ellas que no –me explico-ves cariño así de fácil tu pierdes yo gano así que no veo mi dinero-se dirigió a su novia

Yo, sentía mi cara arder como nunca. Ben estaba sentado en el sofá yo tome el sofá por debajo y le di la vuelta con Ben allí la verdad no se ni como ni de donde saque fuerzas –eso te pasa por apostar con cosas que se relacionen conmigo –le dije, la escena fue súper chistosa porque Ben estaba tirado en el piso con el sofá encima y mis amigas estaban en el piso riéndose yo las miraba, y no pude contener la risa al final todos estábamos riéndonos , Ben se paro y me dijo-mira niñita jm pareces de cuentos cuando estas de buen humor eres la bella pero cuando te ofendes eres la bestia-dijo Ben sacudiéndose la ropa . La verdad estaba confundida ante su comentario, no sabia que hacer, si sonreírle o gritarle, así que opte por quedarme seria. Cuando arreglamos las cosas preparamos café y nos pusimos a echar chisme pero en si el más chismoso era Ben y eso era cómico. Cuando terminamos ellos tomaron sus chaquetas y se fueron

Yo estaba en mi habitación tan cansada que ni siquiera me cambien, y me acosté así, era demasiado tarde y mañana tendría que ir a estudiar

Al día siguiente Jenny me despertó con un vasado de agua, esto me puso muy furiosa pero ella decía que le toco porque yo no quería levantarme .cuando llegamos a la universidad Jenny, resbaló en el corredor y callo sobre su brazo izquierdo, ella no paraba de gritar, y yo no sabia que hacer, gracias a Dios unos chicos nos ayudaron y nos fuimos rápidamente al hospital el cual quedaba a una cuadra de la universidad .cuando llegamos un hombre rubio con una bata blanca estaba de espaldas. Una enfermera le llamo -doctor carlise la chica se fracturo el brazo- dijo señalando a mi amiga. El doctor volteó a mirar pero no a mi amiga, el se quedo mirándome a mi

-amm ven siéntate aquí –le dijo el doctor-señorita swan podría esperar afuera- me dijo.

-si de acuerdo-le respondí- yo, Salí directo a la sala de espera y allí me puse a pensar como rayos este doctor sabia mi nombre .Media hora después salió el, yo rápidamente le pregunte sobre mi amiga

-como esta ella, fue grave-le dije

-no señorita no fue grave, pero tendrá que tener el brazo enyesado por un mes-me respondió-por favor acompáñeme tiene que firmar unos papeles ya que por lo que me dijo su amiga ustedes dos viven juntas-yo asentí con la cabeza y nos fuimos hacia su oficina.

-disculpe doctor usted como sabe mi apellido si nunca nos hemos visto –le pregunte

-bueno supe que hiciste intercambio el director me lo conto- me confesó .yo solo asentí con la cabeza, pero su respuesta no me parecía muy convincente.

-firma aquí y aquí y ve por tu amiga que te esta esperando afuera – me dijo el doctor

-ok muchas gracias doctor…carlise hasta luego-le dije educadamente y salí de allí

Mi amiga estaba sentada esperándome, yo le ayude a pararse y salimos del hospital

–Como estas –le pregunte

–Bien la verdad eso fue horrible-me respondió

-es mejor que vayamos al apartamento y nos quedemos allí toda la tarde-le sugerí

-oh no tu ve a la universidad que yo me puedo cuidar sola, además solo será un día-ella me respondió

-Jenny no te voy a dejar sola así que me voy contigo-le dije, y así fue, ella y yo nos quedamos todo el día en el apartamento, yo la atendí, hice el almuerzo, la comida, y le ayude a alistar su cama .ese trabajo fue agotador, a eso de las nueve de la noche por fin pude descansar.

Alas seis en punto me levante y mi amiga también, en verdad estábamos sincronizadas, me desperté con una sensación de que algo iba a pasar este día .Ella se baño mientras yo hacia el desayuno cuando termino, yo me bañe y me cambie rápido, desayune, y Jenny y yo salimos por Ángela y Ben, y nos encaminamos rumbo a la universidad. Las tres primeras horas si que eran aburridas y se pasaron súper lento pero por fin acabaron.

Gracias a Jenny yo iba tarde a mi cuarta hora de clase .me fui corriendo a mi casillero, y tome solo mi cuaderno cerré rápido, y me dirigí al aula 224. No todos estaban organizados cuando llegue .me fui a mi asiento y me fije que el chico de la cafetería estaba allí después de todo no se había retirado .cuando me senté decidí no mirarle pero enserio me sentía incomoda

-hola soy Edward cullen un gusto en conocerte-me dijo .yo no lo podía creer el me hablo

-hola soy isabella swan y también es un gusto-le pude responder

-muy bien chicos siéntense nadie volverá a salir así que saquen sus cuadernos–dijo el profesor cerrando la puerta

Vi a Edward sacar sus cosas, así que iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía mi esfero

-oh por dios-dije totalmente furiosa

-que sucede-dijo el

-mi esfero se me quedo –yo no pude mas que llevarme las manos a la cabeza

-tranquilízate no te alteres, te presto el mío, te parece-me dijo el con una sonrisa

-gracias en verdad salvaste mi vida –le dije

-bueno chicos recuerdan hoy es martes así que saquen sus libros y realicen la pagina 32-dijo el profesor

Yo me quede en un shock total, que estúpida era: se me quedo mi esfero y por salir corriendo el libro también, la verdad tenia la mirada vacía y quería echarme a llorar pero no. Edward se dio cuenta de esto

-jajaja tranquila puedo compartir mi libro contigo, no hay problema de mi parte-dijo el riéndose

-gracias en verdad soy muy distraída-le dije

-no tranquila, eso le pasa a cualquiera –me dijo

El abrió su libro en la pagina 31 y lo puso en la mitad de los dos

-no, es la pagina 32 –le dije .Cuando iba a cambiar de pagina el y yo rosamos nuestras manos y de repente sentí una corriente

-sentiste eso-me dijo

-que –le pregunte

-la corriente, por dios –me respondió

-ah si la sentí –dije quitándole importancia

-que raro –dijo con una cara de confusión

Los dos empezamos al tiempo el taller que el profesor nos había puesto .Eran unas preguntas muy fáciles

-y tu, que estudias-me pregunto de repente mientras copiaba

-ingeniería forestal-le respondí

-enserio –me dijo riéndose

-si, porqué-le dije

-que coincidencia, yo también-me dijo

Apenas termine de resolver el primer punto le dije la respuesta mientras el hasta ahora la resolvía

-es la a –le dije

-que- me respondió

-que la respuesta del primer punto es la a-dije

-aa eh si ya la sabía-me respondió

-te puedo hacer una pregunta-le dije mientras escribíamos el segundo punto

-si, dime-me respondió

-porque te fuiste-le pregunte sin mirarle

-es algo personal-me respondió serio sin subir su mirada

-ah entiendo-le dije

- bueno turno de mi pregunta, y de donde eres-me dijo

-m bueno yo soy de estados unidos, de forks para ser exactos-le respondí

-la respuesta de la segunda pregunta es la c –me dijo con una sonrisa

- si ya la sabía-le dije –y bueno ahora me toca preguntar,-

-claro dime- me respondió

-bueno, si tu y yo estudiamos lo mismo, porque razón no tenemos todas las clases juntos, ósea no me malinterpretes no es que yo quiera estar a todo momento contigo, pero no me caes mal ni nada de eso, es solo que bueno am perdón-no se porque de repente me puse tan nerviosa y hablaba solo babosadas.

-tranquila te entendí, emm bueno respecto tu pregunta es que, a ti te inscribieron con profesores diferentes a los míos-me respondió

-ah, perdona que me haya alterado de esa forma –le dije para remediar mi error

-no, relájate todo esta bien-me respondió-y bueno es turno de mi pregunta

-claro, dime-le respondí

-dime porque te fuiste de forks –me pregunto

Yo ya había terminado el taller así que me levanté y le dije

- la respuesta del ultimo punto es la b y si no me crees rectifica y en cuanto a tu pregunta bueno eso es personal, yo no le cuento a cualquiera cosas personales-dicho esto me dirigí hacia el escritorio del profesor quien me califico todo bien y me dio el resto de la hora libre .yo Salí del aula hacia el patio y llame a jake, estuve como casi media hora hablando con el. Cuando termine, me di de cuenta de que Edward estaba acercándose

-disculpa, no quería incomodarte, solo venia por mi esfero-me dijo, por favor, que mal no quería que creyera que quería robar su esfero

.-oh perdona se me paso por alto-le dije

-no tranquila-me respondió-am bueno es hora del receso y quede de verme con mis hermanos así que adiós-me dijo

-de acuerdo nos vemos mañana-le dije, y el se fue. Yo espere a mis amigos en el corredor

En todo el receso y las tres horas que me faltaban de clase estuve muy distraída, solo pensaba en Edward y eso no era bueno, yo tenía novio .y hablando del rey de roma .jake me estaba esperando en la entrada de la universidad, tan guapo como siempre .yo al notar que estaba allí Salí corriendo y lo abrase el me sonrió y me dio un besito en mi boca

-Que pasa- le pregunte ya que tenía la mirada en otro lado y estaba serio

-volvió-me dijo

-quien –le pregunte-jake quien volvió-reitere mi preguntar ya que no me respondía

-es mejor que nos alejemos el y yo tendremos un fuerte problema si se acerca a ti , súbete-me respondió pasándome el casco

-no hasta que me respondas-le dije seria

-por favor súbete luego te explico-me dijo y nos fuimos rumbo a su casa


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**descubrimiento**

Cuando llegamos a su casa el se estaciono en la parte de atrás

-que te pasa, porque actuaste de esa forma -le dije, pero el simplemente me ignoraba, al ver que no me respondía volví a hablar

- quien volvió, porque últimamente te comportas tan raro –pero el seguía recostado en su moto sin decirme nada

-así que no quieres hablar, entonces para que me trajiste, para ignorarme-le dije

-no, te traje por tu bien, tienes que irte de esa universidad, antes de que te hagan daño-me dijo muy preocupado

-no seas ridículo por favor, yo ya no puedo cambiar de universidad, además allí están mis amigos –le dije

-mira **Jacob** dime que te pasa, se que me ocultas algo y quiero, que en este mismo instante me digas que es ,porque si no lo haces yo tomare camino y te juro que nunca volverás a saber de mi –al ver que no me respondía ,tire el casco al piso y me dirigí hacia el bosque

**-bella, bella** que vas a hacer –me decía

-alejarme de ti ya que no me tienes ni un poquito de tu maldita confianza –le grite mientras caminaba

Al ver que me dirigía hacia el bosque, volvió a hablar

-**bella**, por favor no te vayas y menos hacia el bosque, es muy peligroso-me grito ya que estaba muy lejos

-oh vamos **Jacob** cuales peligros, talvez las ardillas me coman –le grite y aceleré el paso

Pendejo, jm como si le tuviera miedo a unas ardillas, a los arboles, o a los pajaros, idiota- pensé

El seguía gritando pero yo ya no podía escucharlo

Yo, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta para donde cogía, lo cierto era que estaba perdida en un inmenso bosque. Gracias a dios vi a una mujer muy bonita, alta, pálida su pelo era rojo

-hola me llamo isbella-le dije

-hola mi nombre es **victoria**-me dijo muy sonriente

-disculpa incomodarte, es que me perdí, tu podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí –le pregunte

-oh por supuesto, ven conmigo-me dijo acercándose a mi –oh que bien hueles

-gracias le respondí .Al cabo de un rato me fije que cada vez habían mas arboles y era mas oscuro

-disculpa, pero me parece que vamos hacia lo mas profundo del bosque –le dije

-si cariño lose-me respondió

-ok, pero yo necesito salir, no adentrarme –le dije

-si pero es que…-en esos momentos llego Jacob

-aléjate de ella –le grito a victoria

-hay miren quien llego, el hombre perro vino al rescate, y donde esta tu tropa –le contesto victoria-no vas a detenerme, sabes que te matare y luego la matare a ella, así es este juego –

Yo, estaba totalmente confundida

-bella aléjate-me grito Jacob

-¿Qué?

-que te alejes lo más posible-me volvió a repetir

Yo le hice caso y me escondí tras de una árbol. En esos momentos no podía creer lo que había visto, ahora si las palabras de la peli roja tenían sentido .mi novio ,había dejado de ser un humano y se había convertido en un perro gigante, en un novio se había convertido en un lobo

-quieres jugar a es…-jake no la dejo terminar ya que salto encima de ella ,y le estaba arrancando todas las partes del cuerpo, mientras hacia esto ,note que dos hombres habían llegado, uno era alto de pelo largo rubio y muy pálido, y el otro era moreno y tenia como rastas en el pelo

El hombre rubio al notar que** victoria** había muerto, empezó a gritar como loco

**Jacob** aulló y a los 3 **minutos** mas lobos se le unieron .Esos dos hombres notaron mi presencia y el rubio se iba a acercar a mí pero el otro hombre lo detuvo

- **james** quieres morir-le dijo el hombre moreno al otro

-si victoria lo hizo, pues yo también ,**Laurent**, ella es importante para el perro, y ella pagara las consecuencias-le respondió **james**

-que estúpido eres ¡nosotros somos dos y ellos son cuatro! Así que camina, ya te vengaras - le grito furioso **Laurent**, tomando de la playera a **james .**Estos dos salieron corriendo demasiado rápido, como un humano nunca lo haría

Luego de todo esto, yo me que de en shock, me di cuenta que mi novio era un hombre lobo, y que había matado a una mujer que solo trataba de ayudarme, una mujer a la cual **seth **le estaba prendiendo fuego .Al ver esto mis lagrimas empezaron a salir por montones y yo no podía detenerlo

-**bella** vamos-me dijo** seth**, pero de la impresión que tenia, no podía hablar, ni siquiera quería moverme, note que **seth** me tomo del brazo derecho y **embry **del izquierdo y me llevaron a la casa de jake ,donde me dejaron enfrente de la casa sola, cuando pude salir de mi shock, me di cuenta de que** jake** se acerco a mi y me abrazo, yo no pude mas que empujarlo

-eres un desalmado acecino, eres un monstruo –le grite entre sollozos

-por favor, deja que te explique-me respondió

-explicarme que, que te conviertes en un perro gigante y que matas a la gente así porque si-le conteste con odio

-no mira ella no era buena ella era...-

-entonces que era, una mujer lobo también sino que no le diste tiempo de convertirse, o un extraterrestre que quería raptarme, si, si como que era eso-le dije sarcásticamente

-porfavor, deja el sarcasmo para otra ocasión , ella era una vampira-me respondió

-jajaja por dios **Jacob**, no tienes una mejor excusa, los vampiros son como mounstros, deformes y feos como nosferatu-le dije

-pues no todos son así, los vampiros no son como tu crees** bella**, ellos son palidos, frios, muy rápidos, sus ojos son rojos y la mayoría no tienen piedad de los humanos

**Jacob** mientras nombraba cada una de estas cosas, por mi mente pasaba imágenes de victoria, y en verdad ella si tenía estas características,

La voz de **Jacob **me saco de mis pensamientos

-**bella** dime, ella no te adulo por tu olor, dime si no notaste sus colmillos –me pregunto, al notar que yo no respondía siguió hablando-vez, créeme yo se de esto mucho mas que tu, y siendo un hombre lobo conozco su olor, y los puedo identificar fácilmente

-por favor, creeme, si, créeme-me dijo muy suplicante

**Jacob** es un hombre lobo, y yo una humana, el tiene razón, sabe mas de esto que yo, no tengo mas remedio que aceptar lo que es, he cruzado la barrera entre la realidad y la ficción, y ya no me puedo echar atrás –pensé

-mira **bella**, esto era lo que te ocultaba, quería decírtelo pero no podía, hubiera sido muy egoísta de mi parte decirte la verdad y dejar al descubierto lo que somos para no perderte-me dijo

-yo quisiera evitar esto, quitarme esta maldición de encima, pero no puedo, lo lamento, y si no quieres volver conmigo lo entenderé pero por favor no cuentes a nadie de esto-y así termino de hablar, con una lagrima bajando por su mejilla. Nunca había visto a** jake** llorar y verlo me partió el corazón

**-jake** yo nunca te dejare, ya estoy incluida en tu mundo, te amo-le dije y lo abrase

-gracias, yo también te amo –me dijo y luego me beso

-tengo una pregunta aún-le dije –de quien rayos quieres alejarme

-eso no te lo puedo decir, tu tienes que descubrir lo que en verdad es cada persona –me respondió-pero ten mucho cuidado, no confíes en nadie, porque si lo haces, la muerte te asechara muy rápido

-yo simplemente asentí, sabia que alguien quería hacerme daño, pero no sabia ni quien ni que era, pero no iba a dejar esto así, yo iba a averiguar de quien rayos me prevenía **jake**

Le pedí a **jake** que me llevara a casa ya que eran las siete de la noche .Inmediatamente subimos a su moto y partimos rumbo a mi apartamento. Llegamos rápido ,le di un suave beso y entre al conjunto, al llegar note que mi amiga no estaba y ni siquiera me dejo una nota diciendo para donde iba, jmm en verdad era una vaga .iba a llamarla pero estaba tan cansada así que me fui a mi habitación a dormir, y gracias a mi cansancio dormí toda la noche.

**Punto de vista de Edward:**

Apenas entre a mi cuarto, tire mi maleta, Salí al bosque y me fui a cazar, en verdad estaba muerto de sed

Me di cuenta que mis hermanos venían de cazar, lo note porque **emmet **tenia toda la boca llena de sangre

-hey** Eddie**, que tal te va pequeño niño-me dijo emmet con voz chillona

-jodete **emmet**, no me digas así, sabes que lo detesto –le dije serio

-hay no por favor, **Eddie** se puso bravo ¡corran!-dijo **emmet** corriendo en círculos

-**emmet** cállate –le grito **rose**, a la única que le hacia caso era a ella

-ja woo **emmet** tu jefa ya hablo-le dije para molestarlo

-ya cállate **Eddie** –me respondió

-ok, solo un consejo, límpiate la boca, si, es que la tienes llena de sangre y parece labial-le dije

-ja sabes me recuerda a **Annie**, a ti no **jasper**-le dije a mi amigo

**Emmet**, quien estaba detrás de **rose** nos hacia señas de que nos que iba a disfrutar esto

-aaa, si claro como olvidarla, a, pero **emmet** si que debe recordarla-dijo** jasper** parándose a mi lado

**Emmet** nos suplicaba que nos calláramos .Que divertido era vengarme de el

-si, esa noche en que **emmet** salió con la boca pintada jajajaja-dije

-oye, **Edward** querido, no tenias que ir a cazar?-me dijo **emmet** para que dejara de hablar

-tu callate **emmet**-le dijo **rose** empujándolo lejos-y ustedes sabandijas ,díganme que paso esa noche-nos exigio **rose** con una cara amenazadora. En verdad que le temíamos cuando estaba furiosa

Ella se acerco a mí, me tomo de mi playera y me agarro fuertemente

-dime lo que sabes ahora o alguien morirá-me dijo **rose**-que paso esa noche

-bueno es que ,yo, ¡**Jasper**! Pregúntale a el –le dije para qué me soltara. Rápidamente** Jasper** se escondió detrás de su novia y empezó a gritar como niñita-yo no se nada-

-ay vamos rose no te las des de santa, recuerdas a **Daniel**-le dijo **Alice**

-quien es **Daniel** le grito **emmet **furioso

**Rosalie** me soltó de la camisa y empezó a tartamudear

-bueno ,el,esque,quien dijiste-dijo **rose** nerviosa

-me escuchaste bien ,quien es **Daniel-**volvió a preguntar** emmet**

-nadie amor, nadie, oye además tu no me has dicho quien es** Annie** –dijo **rose**

-bien **emmet** , tu y yo tenemos que hablar ahora, de acuerdo, así que anda vamos para la casa-dijo** rose**

**Alice**, **jasper **,y yo soltamos la risa ,luego de que se nos pasó el ataque de risa ,**Alice** y **jasper** se despidieron ,mientras que **rose** y **emmet** salieron detrás de ellos ,furiosos el uno con el otro

-no olviden que lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones –les dije a ambos los cuales bufaron ante mi comentario

Cuando tuve un poco de paz fui a buscar mi presa y la encontré rápidamente ,al terminar de cazar ,me puse a caminar por el bosque ,iba pensando en lo que había visto hoy .La linda chica a la cual quería matar ,pero de la cual me estaba enamorando ,tena novio , y nada mas ni nada menos que un lobo ,y si me metía con ella el tomaría como una violación al tratado, pero que iba a hacer si yo ya no podía alejarme de ella, era tan hermosa ,pero aun así tenia que buscar una solución. Entre tantos pensamientos descubrí la solución, por fin ya sabia que debía hacer y desde ahora lo pondría en practica.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Chicas sucedió un problemita con mi cuenta de twitter y me toco cambiarla así q las que lean mi historia porfa síganme /vivis_twilight**

**No voy a negarlo , este capitulo esta muy largo, espero no se aburran :/**

Era una maña muy fría, yo desperté con un fuete dolor de cabeza, me dirigí a la cocina a tomar agua, luego de esto me alistaría ya que debía ir a clase, cuando iba llegando, me fije que Jenny estaba tirada en el piso y olía demasiado a cerveza

-Jenny-le grite horrorizada lanzándome a su lado, yo pensando que estaba muerta

-que –me dijo a duras penas, tratando de sentarse

-que lindo, te vas sin siquiera decirme a donde –le dije furiosa

-oh que linda te ves beca-me dijo, aún estaba borracha

-Que mal hueles-le dije alejándome de ella

-beca, beca, beca –me decía

-no, es bella, sete nota que estas mal-

-oye porque estas tan alta-me pregunto

-tal vez me vez así porque estas sentada en el piso-le dije

-ah ,si bueno –me dijo parándose

-ah ,si sigues siendo la misma enana de siempre –me dijo dándome palmadas en el hombro

-si, lo que tengo de enana tu lo tienes de alcohólica –le dije con una sonrisa fingida

-si si si, me voy a dormir, que, son las 5 de la tarde? –me dijo tratando de caminar, pero lógico cayo al piso

-jajajaja, que estúpida –le dije burlándome por su caída

La ayude a levantarse y la lleve de un brazo , luego de que se me paso la risa

-y además, tarada son las…mmm espera-le dije sacando mi celular de mi pijama

-ok son las 6 en punto- le dije con cara de despreocupación ,que luego cambio a preocupación-mi dios las 6 en punto-tire a mi amiga al piso y Salí corriendo a arreglarme .Gracias a dios me arregle en 20 minutos y Salí rápido a la universidad

Mis clases fueron entretenidas, no se porque pero hoy había disfrutado mis tres primeras horas de clase. Al finalizar mi tercera hora de clase, me puse a hablar con el profesor sobre política, que raro NOTA MENTAL: debo reexaminar mi vida

Cuando ya había salido del aula, me dirigí a mi casillero, y me asegure de que tuviera todo. Al llegar vi a Edward allí y lo salude muy emocionada, ni siquiera sabia porque actuaba así

-hola Edward, como estas-le dije con una sonrisita que inconscientemente me salió

-hola, bien –me dijo sin dejar de mirar su libro-traerías todas tus cosas, hoy no pienso ser caritativo con nadie-me dijo muy odiosamente

-si, si no te preocupes, no necesito que seas caritativo conmigo-le dije furiosa por su comentario

-ojala sea verdad, si lo sigo siendo tal vez a finales de semestre termine sin esferos, libros y entre otras cosas –me respondió

-a entiendo, mira yo me lleve tu esfero por equivocación, no quería robártelo-le dije con rabia

-jm lo dudo – me respondió

-bueno chicos saquen sus cuadernos, hoy habrá mucho que escribir-dijo el profesor entrando al aula

Yo lo ignore toda la clase y el hizo lo mismo, me dolió lo que me dijo, no soy una ladrona. Cuando salimos al receso me encontré con mis amigos y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Yo estaba muy distraída, porque razón Edward un día era agradable y al otro no, que hombre tan raro, mi receso se me hizo muy largo, yo solo deseaba salir y poder distraerme en mi trabajo cuidando niños

Iba por el corredor caminando con la mirada en el piso, cuando de pronto tropecé con un chico, yo rápidamente levante mis libros, cuando me di cuenta que con el chico que había tropezado, era Edward

-podrías mirar hacia al frente cuando camines-me dijo muy enfadado

-disculpa, niño mimado-le dije

-perdona-me respondió

-sabía que eras tonto, pero no sordo-le dije-

-ah seré sordo y tonto, pero al menos no soy ciego-me dijo

-idiota-le dije levantándome y alejándome de el

-tarada –me dijo también alejándose

Y así pasamos toda la semana Edward cullen y yo, peleando como niños pequeños, pero este idiota siempre salía con algo que me hacia reír

Era lunes 26 de agosto , empezábamos las clases de música, estaba yo frente a mi casillero, mis tres primeras clases ya habían terminado, me dirigía al auditorio para la primer clase de música, esta clase nos la darían a la cuarta hora, cuando de pronto unos chicos se me acercaron

-hola que tal, me llamo Alice-me dijo una chica bajita

-hola, isabella swan-me presente

-ah ellos son Jasper-me dijo presentándome a un joven rubio y un poco mas alto que ella ,quien me tendió la mano-Rosalie-quien era una tipa rubia alta, muy bonita-y emmet-me dijo señalando a un chico alto, fortachón y como todos ellos era muy pálido

-ah, mucho gusto-les dije en general

-bueno nosotros somos hermanos de Edward cullen-me dijo

-ah claro me suponía que eran hermanos del engr…-no termine de hablar, ya que no quería hablar mal de Edward enfrente de ellos

-perdona, que dijiste-me dijo Alice

-ah, no, que ya me suponía que eran hermanos de Edward, ya que son tan parecidos-le respondí

-bueno y…necesitan algo-les dije

-a si claro-me dijo Alice

-queríamos invitarte a la fiesta que organizaremos en nuestra casa-me respondió con una sonrisita

-jm es enserio –le dije riéndome

-pues si, porque no ha de serlo-me dijo el chico fortachón

-pues, nos acabamos de conocer, yo no soy muy popular y…-la chica rubia me interrumpió en ese momento

-no es necesario que seas popular, no se porque pero nos caes bien y además tu y mi hermano se conocen-me dijo

Yo no pude evitar reírme

-de que te ríes –me pregunto el tipo rubio

-no de nada, mi cerebro esta fallando-fue lo primero que conseguí decirle

-ahh ok entonces vendrás?-me pregunto Alice

-no lo se no me gustan las fiestas-le dije a la chica

-oh por favor ,si, por favor vamos-me dijo

-porque tanto interés en que yo vaya-le dije

-no se es que nos caes bien, oh vamos dale, anímate-me dijo emmet

-tranquila ya invitamos a tus otros amigos, e incluso Jasper les dio la dirección-me dijo Rosalie

-ok, no se, tal vez si vaya-les dije

-por favor has lo posible –me dijo Jasper

-si claro-en esos momentos llego Edward, al ver que se acerba, sus hermanos se despidieron rápidamente y se fueron

Antes de llegar al auditorio, mis amigos y yo nos reunimos, para entrar juntos

Al llegar note que no había mucha gente, pero la persona que ahora detestaba, estaba allí, si, el caprichoso, odioso de Edward .Entramos rápido ya que la profesora ya iba a comenzar.

-hace unos días les dije que hoy deberían presentar una canción –nos dijo-bueno en total hay cinco grupos así que se presentaran de la siguiente manera.

1el grupo de Bree

2el grupo de diego

3el grupo de bella

4el grupo de Fred

5el grupo de Edward-

-y ahora, no perdamos tiempo, el primen grupo al escenario-dijo lo profesora tomando asiento

Y así se paso lento el tiempo, hasta que por fin nos toco el turno de presentarnos, nosotros optamos por tocar - Bring Me To Life de evanescence, en verdad me encantaba esta canción

Luego de nosotros siguió el grupo de Fred y por ultimo el grupo del tarado de Edward quien canto it will rain de Bruno mars, y no lo voy a negar, Edward cantaba muy bien

Ángela, Ben y Jenny se levantaron mucho antes de que terminara de cantar el grupo de Edward, yo quise escucharlo.

Cuando termino la clase, me dirigí a la cafetería, donde me encontré con mis amigos, y hablamos todo el receso sobre los grupos que se habían presentado, pero llegamos al tema de la fiesta a la que nos habían invitado

-entonces bella, te vas a animar o que, jake no te deja-me dijo Ben

-no, hace rato no me veo con jake, y no es que no me lo permita, es que no me gustan las fiestas-le respondí un poco molesta

-ay tu como siempre, tan amargada-me dijo Jenny

-y tu siempre, en son de trago tu ni lo dudas-le respondí

-no, bella, Jenny tiene razón, tienes 20 años, no 40, disfrutalo, esos momentos nunca vuelven-me dijo Ángela

Gracias a dios sonó la campana ,y nos dirigimos a clase, decidí no entrar a mi clase, ya que se me había olvidado el trabajo que tenia que entregar .me puse a subir y a bajar las escaleras de la universidad, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, me fije que Edward estaba en el tercer piso ,por mirarle, resbale en el ultimo escalón y puse mi mano izquierda para que el golpe no fuera tan duro, pero en lugar de eso me torcí la mano. Apenas caí, me fije que Edward estaba a mi lado, pero como había llegado tan rápido, si por verlo a el fue que me caí

-bella, bella estas bien-me dijo muy asustado

-no, me duele demasiado la mano-le respondí

-ok ven vamos, te llevare a el hospital –me dijo ayudándome a levantar

-esta bien-le dije, y nos dirigimos al hospital

Al llegar Edward llamo al hombre que había atendido a Jenny la otra vez

-papá ven un momento, podrías revisar a bella-le dijo a…carlise

-papá-dije asombrada

-claro, ven siéntate –me dijo el doctor- Edward, hijo espera afuera, quieres-le dijo

El doctor me hizo un masaje, y luego me vendo la mano

-ya esta, era solo una torcedura cariño, ahora ve, no quiero que pierdas tus clase-me dijo el doctor carlise

-gracias, por ayudarme-le dije despidiéndome

-es mi trabajo-me dijo

Al salir, vi a Edward sentado en la sala esperándome, cosa que pensé que no haría

-vamos?-le dije para que se levantara ,lo cual hizo

-dime como llegaste tan rápido, si por tu culpa me caí-le dije

-por mi culpa-me pregunto

-si por tu culpa, a ti lo sordo no se te quita eh-le dije

-esperaba un gracias , no un insulto,-me dijo-dime porque no estabas en clase-me pregunto

-te lo diré si tu me respondes mi pregunta-le dije

-ah bueno ,corro muy rápido-me dijo

-por favor ninguna persona corre tan rápido-le dije

-y porque tu tampoco estabas en clase –le pregunte

-te lo digo si me dices porque no entraste tu-me contraataco

-ok no entre porque se me quedo el trabajo, ahora tu-le dije

-yo no entre porque no quise y porque no es de tu importancia –me respondió

-ven , otra pregunta , tu y mis hermanos de que estaban hablando-me pregunto

-jm eso no es de tu importancia- le dije alejándome de el y dirigiéndome sola a la universidad, no se porque pero me gustaba pelear con Edward

Los días pasaron rápido, y aburridos, yo quería ver a jake , pero el me decía que estaba muy ocupado ,el y yo solo hablábamos por celular.

El miércoles, justo dos días antes de la fiesta de los cullen , le comente a jake que pensaba ir, a lo cual el se negó rotundamente, y terminamos peliando ,así que me decidí ,iba a ir a esa fiesta y punto

OOoOooOoOoOoO

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDWARD:**

Era jueves por la tarde , estaba yo solo caminando por el bosque , y pensando que aunque fuera doloroso tratar a bella de la forma que lo estaba haciendo ,tenia que soportarlo por el bien de ella ,y el mío, aunque no niego que era súper divertido pelear con ella. En esos momentos, una voz me saco de mis cavilaciones

-hey tu Edward-di la vuelta y me fije que era Jacob Black

-vaya Jacob , que haces por aquí, estas no son tus tierras, se te olvida-le dije

-solo vengo a advertirte, te acercas a mi novia y tu vida de chupasangre acaba-me dijo furioso

-cuando ella me lo prohíba me alejare, pero de el resto no lo hare ,tenlo por seguro-le dije

-provócame , y te aseguro que destare una pelea entre lobos y vampiros-me advirtió

-esta bien, ya quiero ver quien ganara-le respondí

Jacob salió furioso del lugar ,sin decir una palabra más

Había llegado la ansiada fiesta para mis hermanos, ellos aprovechaban que mamá y papá estaban ese día en otro lugar .

Yo me había puesto una camisa blanca, con un traje negro, no ponía mucho problema para vestirme como los demás A eso de las 8 de la noche comenzaron a llegar los invitados, que mal ,el karma si que empezó temprano.

**Punto de vista de bella**

A las 7 de la noche Ángela y Ben estaban en el departamento arreglados para la fiesta ,yo ,ni siquiera me había arreglado, no tenia que ponerme. Gracias a dios , Jenny me presto un vestido morado que llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, luego de bañarme , cambiarme y discutir con las chicas que insistían que me pusiera maquillaje, tome un abrigo y nos encontramos con shelly ,quien se ofreció para llevarnos , y nos dirigimos a la casa de los cullen

Al llegar, todos los cullen nos dieron la bienvenida, incluyendo a Edward , quien sinceramente lucia muy guapo, y esta vez fue decente. Al entrar , no pude evitar sorprenderme , era una casa grande , y muy hermosa, de tres pisos , con grandes ventanales y un diseño moderno

Ya entrada la noche , como a las 3 de la mañana, me dirigí al balcón, estaba muy cansada y tanta gente ya me estaba estresando

-hola-me dijo Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-hola -le conteste

-que hermosa estas-me dijo

-enserio, te vas a burlar como siempre lo haces o quieres algún favor-le respondí

-ay bella ,ves no puedo ser amable contigo, porque siempre estas a la defensiva-me respondió

-perdona, pero no es normal que seas decente, tomaste mucho licor?-le dije

-no , no he tomado licor , y bueno quiero hacer las pases contigo-me respondió

-no te creo-le dije

-ah vamos que tonta eres- me dijo parándose frente a mi

-tonto tu-le contra ataque

-idiota –me dijo acercándose

-estúpido –le dije

-torpe-me dijo pegando su frente con la mia ,y tomándome de la cintura

-bastardo-le dije ya sin ganas de hablar , y deseando que me callara. Pero esto no estaba bien, yo tengo un novio -pensé

-Edward , no lo hagas-le dije mirando sus labios

-por favor permítemelo-me dijo el sin alejarse ni un centímetro

Preciso ,cuando me iba a besar, sonó un fuerte sonido, que hizo que nos alejáramos .Edward se puso furioso, y partió en dos una cuchara de plata que llevaba , porque diablos tenia una cuchara

-Edward-le grite asombrada al ver que había partido en dos la cuchara

-como rayos partiste esa cuchara-le dije

Al ver que tenia en sus manos la cuchara en dos partes, la apretó fuerte y se fue rápido

.no se cuanto tiempo me quede meditando lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero llego Ángela, me tomo de la mano y me grito fuerte

-bella camina, nos vamos ahora mismo-al ver que hablaba enserio, apreté su mano, nos dirigimos al carro y nos fuimos rumbo al apartamento.

**Adelanto:**

**Que mal sueño, pero tenia que organizar mis ideas, era demasiado real ,y si en verdad el era esto-**

**-no lo hagas-le dije**

**-vamos bella no me digas que no deseabas el beso como yo**

-en verdad todo a lo que le temía se hizo realidad- 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Eran las 5 de la mañana y yo seguía dando vueltas en mi cama, no dejaba de pensar en lo que me había pasado. El beso que casi me dio Edward, la fuerza que tenia, su rapidez, su palidez, lo extraño que era.

De pronto a mi mente se vinieron las palabras de mi novio:

**Pues no todos son así, los vampiros no son como tú crees****bella****, ellos son pálidos, fríos, muy rápidos, sus ojos son rojos y la mayoría no tienen piedad de los humanos.**

Todas lo que recordé, describía muy bien a Edward, aunque sus ojos no eran rojos y pues socializaba con los humanos, AY POR DIOS, como era que estaba pensando en esto, el no puede ser un vampiro-pensé

Pero ya que recordaba esto, yo todavía no sabía quien me quería hacer daño,

Me vino otro recuerdo:

**Eso no puedo decírtelo, tu**** tienes que descubrir lo que en verdad es cada persona, pero ten mucho cuidado, no confíes en nadie, porque si lo haces, la muerte te asechara muy rápido**

En verdad no creía que Edward fuera ese alguien quien buscaba hacerme daño, presentía que era otra persona, no se porque

Luego de 15 minutos más, logré conciliar el sueño

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Que lindo lugar, es muy hermoso-dije**

**-Que bien que te guste, solo traigo a personas especiales para mi-me dijo**

**Era un lindo prado, lleno de flores moradas y rodeado de hermosos arboles. El y yo íbamos tomados de la mano, nos detuvimos a admirar el hermoso campo, el y yo nos quedamos mirando el hermoso paisaje.**

**-que hermosa eres, te amo-me dijo **

**-edward, tu y yo solo somos amigos-le dije**

**-no es cierto-me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida tan encantadora, poniendo su frente contra la mía**

**-ok no peleare-le dije**

**En ese momento me tomo de la cintura y me beso, era tan espectacular su beso, cada movimiento era tan especial, y una corriente eléctrica que nunca sentí con Jacob me pasaba por el un momento a otro Edward se detuvo muy agitado .**

**-que te pasa -pregunte**

**-lo lamento tanto –me dijo. En ese momento note que sus ojos cambiaban de color, y en su mirada se reflejaba cierto deseo. Pero deseo ¿de que?**

**-ya no lo soporto, yo necesito-tomo aire y paso saliva-necesito tu sangre , necesito beberla-me decía desesperado**

**-no Edward, no por favor no-le gritaba mas de una vez**

Me desperté gritando desespera. Corrí a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, estaba demasiado agitada. Todavía no me cavia en la cabeza que yo deseara besar a Edward, aunque en el sueño se sentía tan real y era tan hermoso. No estaba preocupada por la parte en que se convertía en vampiro, estaba segura de que no lo era, tan solo soñé con eso por estar pensando estupideces. Me quede sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina rosándome los labios con los dedos y reviviendo ese beso tan hermoso con el que soñé.

-jm bella te estas enamorando de tu enemigo-dije inconscientemente en voz alta y sonriendo

-hey, que, por fin te decidiste de votar al bastardo de Jacob?-dijo Jenny entrando a la sala

-que de que hablas Jenny-le dije

-pues tu dices que te estas enamorando de tu enemigo-me respondió-quien es-

-mm nadie , yo . No nadie-le respondí

-si si como para creerte, tarada, no insisto porque ah me coges cansada –me respondió mi amiga

-hey pero respóndeme, a ti no te cae bien Jacob-le pregunte

-no , es un tarado, me alegre cuando tu y el pues se volvieron novios , pero ahora este idiota te abandonó-me respondió

-mira bella, el no te ama, mira mas allá de tus narices, y encontraras algo mucho mejor que el-me dijo ella aconsejándome

-a que te refieres -le pregunte

-no se, a veces lo que mas detesta ,será lo que mas amaras-me respondió

-jenny ,estas bien, el trago te transformo, o que te pasa, que paso con mi amiga borrachina que era mala para los consejos ,que le hiciste-le dije jugando

-ay vamos bella ponte seria , esto te servirá-me dijo abandonando la sala

Así pase toda la madrugada del día siguiente, teniendo sueños con Edward cullen, sueños que siempre terminaban siendo una pesadilla ,siempre con Edward siendo un vampiro, y así me desperté como unas seis veces ,hasta que llego el lunes, de nuevo a estudiar y trabajar y yo sin haber dormido bien y todo por el idiota de Edward

Las clases fueron tranquilas ,me concentré demasiado. Al llegar la cuarta hora , me dirigí al auditorio para mi clase de música mi celular sonó apenas Salí del aula ,era un mensaje de texto de Ángela

**Hola bella ,quisimos esperarte, pero**

**Estábamos ansiosos, así que**

**Nos vemos en el auditorio, te **

**Guardaremos puesto**

**Te quiero **

**Att: angela**

De acuerdo, tendría que irme sola hasta el auditorio, llegar vi que mis amigos me gritaban como locos, claro las chicas sentadas y Ben estaba parado en su silla ,parecía un niño pequeño.

-hola-les dije

-hola –me saludaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

-hola bella , si que eres sorda, no?-me dijo Ben sentándose

-no ,no soy sorda, te escuche, y te vi, porqué razón te paraste en la silla-le dije a mi amigo

-bueno es que es divertido-me dijo riéndose como un niño

Luego de un rato de estar charlando ,reconocí el olor de Edward ,quien se sentó detrás mío , no se que me estaba pasando ,tan solo sentir su olor me estremecía de pies a cabeza

-hola , tonta-me susurro en el oído

Yo,lo tome de la nuca y lo acerque más para hablarle al oído

-eres un imbécil –le dije soportando las ganas de reír

-imbécil si, tarada-me dijo alejándose

-eres un completo pendejo -le dije al darme la vuelta

-gracias tonta hermosa-me dijo con una sonrisa

-de nada tonto sexy-le respondí

-ahh sexy-me dijo riéndose

-si porque tonto hermoso me parecía muy perdóname la palabra, pero me parecía muy mariquita para ti –le respondí riéndome

-a crees que soy sexy-me dijo

-no, no Edward no te creas tan afortunado, te lo dije para que no te sintieras mal ya que no hay nada que adular de ti- le dije

-eres un poco mm no se descortés amm dura ,insensible ,idiota ,est..-no le deje terminar

-hey Edward cálmate si ,respira hondo ,que no se te note que estas ofendido –le dije

-ofendido yo –dijo abriendo los ojos y actuando como si en verdad estuviera ofendido

-si ,tu, tonto-le dije dándome la vuelta para sentarme derecha

-boba, inmunda-me dijo

-animal detestable-le respondí

-si yo lo soy, pues tu también y ya basta ,punto-me dijo tapando mi boca con su mano

En esos momentos llego la profesora y comenzamos la clase de inmediato

La clase fue lenta, gracias a dios Edward no molesto en clase ,las horas me parecías eternas pero por fin terminaron las clases

Eran las 2y 20 ,yo me dirigía a mi trabajo, cuando escuche que gritaron mi nombre

-bella-me llamo Edward acercándose a paso apresurado

-dime –le dije esperando a que llegara

-tan solo quería despedirme-me dijo

-enserio ,me detuviste para eso, tienes problemas Edward –le dije

-no , no solo es que ,bueno quería verte-me respondió nervioso

-sabes ,eres tan bipolar ,loco, ¿llegaste tarde a la reparticion de cerebros?, porque a veces actúas tan raro-le dije

-hey hey tu niñita ,tampoco te pases, se que me odias pero no pensaba que tanto-me dijo

-aja, claro Edward como tu digas,-le respondí-oh vamos liquillo no es para tanto-le dije pegándole un fuerte puño en el brazo

-hey-me grito

-vez que no es lindo aguantarte a alguien que de un momento a otro cambia de actitud –le dije poniéndome seria

-si, si ,óyeme es mejor que vayas a un psicólogo ,tu tienes peores problemas que yo-me dijo

-como digas am ,adiós-le dije para finalizar nuestra charla

-creo que me debes algo -me dijo

Edward rápidamente me tomo del brazo y me hizo dar la vuelta, para que quedáramos de frente, y se acerco a mí lentamente

-eres la tonta mas hermosa que he conocido-me dijo acercándose para intentar besarme

-no lo hagas-le dije como entre las nubes, su respiración tan cerca mío me hacia sentir en cielo

-vamos bella no me digas que no deseabas el beso como yo-me dijo

Bella, eres una perra-pensé .En esos momentos puse los pies sobre la tierra y lo detuve

-Edward, -le grite levantando mi mano para darle una cachetada

Edward al ver esto me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca. Al tomarla acerco mi mano a su boca y le dio un tierno beso , cuando soltó mi mano se quedo en silencio

-Edward como es que tienes tanta fuerza, y corres tan rápido-le dije rompiendo el silencio, y esperando que me diera respuestas coherentes

-amm, bueno porque entreno mucho-me dijo. De lógica, ninguna persona tendría tanta fuerza o tanta rapidez, no le creía

-dime la verdad-le pedí

-ah, luego nos vemos bella ,si, debo irme ,adiós-me dijo fastidiado, y se fue directo a su coche

Me quede bloqueada por unos minutos, y luego recordé que tenia que ir a trabajar, así que me dirigí a mi trabajo rápidamente.

Todo el día estuve pensando en lo que pasaba, en lo raro que él actuaba. En cuanto llegue a mi apartamento a eso de las 8 de la noche, el estruendoso ruido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Era un mensaje de Jacob, disqué novios y ni siquiera le importo-pensé

**Hola mi vida como estas,**

**espero que bien, no te he podido llamar **

**porque he estado muy ocupado, porfa perdóname ,**

**en cuanto me desocupe te invito a salir**

**a algún lado, te amo, porfa **

**no me llames, que descanses y dios te bendiga **

**te quiero **

**Att: jake**

**-**pendejo –dije en voz baja, acomodándome en el sillón de la sala

-y hasta ahora te das de cuenta –dijo la sapa de mi amiga

-y ese milagro que estas en casa-le pregunte

-bueno hoy no habían chiquitos para cazar- me dijo mordiéndose el labio

-me pregunto cuando será que tu vas a conseguir una pareja estable –le dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación

-nunca, soy una niña rebelde-me dijo riéndose como loca, en verdad si que le faltaba el cerebro

-ok como digas niña rebelde, hasta mañana –le dije

-hasta mañana nerd-me dijo .yo no puse atención a su comentario. Me puse mi piyama y me fui a dormir, estaba sumamente cansada, apenas toque mi cama y me arrope caí dormida

**-tengo suerte de tenerte aquí-me dijo**

**-si, lose –dije riéndome**

**-pero tengo que decirte que yo soy un vampiro-me dijo muy serio ,y si, de nuevo tenia los rasgos de un vampiro**

**-no, no lo eres-le dije**

**-si, si lo soy-me dijo-y en algún momento te matare **

**En ese momento el sueño se hizo borroso, veía a Edward que se acercaba y me hablaba, pero unas imágenes aparecieron por mi mente, las imágenes de cuando estábamos solos en el balcón, cuando estábamos hablando en el auditorio, cuando rompió la cuchara, cuando corrió tan rápido , y la de hoy cuando beso mi mano.**

Me desperté agitada, Que mal sueño, tenia que organizar mis ideas, era demasiado real ,y si en verdad el era esto, no, Edward no podía serlo, pero tenia las pruebas suficientes, -creo que la única manera de saberlo, es encarándolo-pensé,- si no es cierto que me crea loca, pero si es cierto ,tomaría las medidas para tratar de hacer algo, ya no me alejaría de él-

Al otro día, me encontré con Edward a la cuarta hora, todo fue normal, la clase se paso entre una divertida charla entre el y yo, en realidad no pusimos ni un poco de atención a la clase. Cuando salimos al receso le pedí a Edward el favor de que saliéramos a pasear por el bosque que quedaba justo atrás de la universidad. En todo el camino estuvimos muy callados, yo no hallaba la manera de preguntarle que era en verdad. Pero luego de darle tantas vueltas me decidí de que era hora de hablar, arriesgaría mi amistad por simples supersticiones, o en verdad sabría lo que Edward cullen escondía.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Chicas quisiera q me dejaran sus comentarios diciéndome q les parece mi historia sinceramente, por favor, **

-Edward…-dije para atraer su atención

-Dime-me respondió

-Ah te diré todo sin rodeos –le dije

-De que hablas-me dijo confundido

-Quiero q me respondas porque eres tan fuerte, tan rápido, tan frio, tan pálido porque actúas tan raro conmigo-le dije, sentía que mi cara ardía

-Enserio, todo eso es normal, que paranoica eres-me dijo restándole importancia, pero se notaba nervioso

Me acerque a el lentamente

-Edward dime la verdad por favor –le dije

-No lo se, se que no me creerás-me respondió desviando su mirada de la mía y dándome la espalda

-Ten por seguro que lo hare, dímelo, en estos momentos creería lo que sea –le dije

-No lo se –me dijo

-Vamos Edward ya basta, me vas a seguir engañando, por favor ya no mas, ya no puedes seguir engañándome –le dije un poco molesta

-Tu no sabes nada bella-me dijo dándome la espalda y volviendo a caminar

-Se mucho mas de lo que crees, o me negaras que eres un vampiro-le dije

-Él, se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Lo sabes, sabes lo que soy–me dijo

-Si, lo supuse, pero me parecía un poco estúpido, pero ahora tu me lo has afirmado-le dije aterrada, yo pensé que se burlaría de mi, que me diría que estoy loca y soy una estúpida, o tal vez se alejaría de mi aterrado por la locura que decía, pero no, me lo afirmo.

En verdad a lo que le temía se hizo realidad, no quería saber que Edward era un vampiro, pero lo era. Trate de negarme a mi misma lo que escuche pero no podía, tenia que enfrentar mi realidad, tenia que aceptar lo que Edward era

-Como lo supiste-me dijo aun nervioso

-Eso no importa, una y otra ves me decía a mi misma que tu no podías ser esto, pero lo eres, eres un vampiro –le dije sin ganas de hablar

-Crees que quise ser esto, no me quedaba otra salida, era la muerte o la vida eterna-me dijo un poco enojado –ah debí negártelo, esto no debió de suceder, no tenia que involucrarte en mi mundo, en este maldito mundo-me respondió

-Es mejor que te alejes de mi, así ya no habrán mas problemas-me dijo mirando hacia el piso y me dio la espalda de nuevo

-No por favor Edward, no me quiero alejar de ti, así sea para tratarnos mal, no importa, no te dejare ir-le dije desesperada, en verdad no quería perderlo

-Porque Edward, podemos vivir con esto, te prometo que no diré nada, pero no te alejes – logre ver que no me respondía nada volví a hablar-es por mi culpa verdad, porque soy una frágil humana

-Si quieres culpar a alguien porque rayos no culpas al licántropo que tanto amas-me grito dándose la vuelta para mirarme, en sus ojos se veía cierto rasgo de dolor y eso me lastimaba

-Perdona, no se de que hablas-le dije desviando mi mirada, sabia muy bien a quien se refería

-Por favor bella sabes a que me refiero, y aun así me reprochas que no te engañe mas, si entre comillas tu también me has estado engañando-me dijo enfadado-quieres que te refresque la memoria , si , te hablo de tu novio Jacob Black lo recuerdas , o te dio amnesia

Me quede en silencio, no sabia que hacer, descubrí lo que ocultaba y el descubrió lo que yo ocultaba, pero la situación era diferente, el secreto que yo guardaba no era mío, en esta situación me vi obligada a aceptar lo que Edward me había dicho

-Si, pero era mi obligación callar, no era mi secreto-le dije

-Lo se-me dijo dándose la vuelta, para mirarme -es mejor que tu y yo no nos hablemos mas, es bueno para los dos

-No que te pasa, yo no quiero esto , no quiero perderte, prometo callar, pero no me hagas esto , por favor.-le dije desesperada porque no quería que se fuera, le tenia un gran aprecio a pesar de todo , no podia perderlo

-No lo se, serian muchos los problemas que surgirían si mis familiares saben que yo te dije lo que ocultamos- me respondió desviando la mirada de nuevo

En ese momento, su celular sonó, era Alice

**Edward donde estas**

**Ya se acabo el receso, **

**Que te pasa tarado, muévete-**le escuche decir a Alice

**Si si alece, ya voy no molestes**

**Luego hablamos, **

**Adiós-**

Le respondió Edward para luego colgar

-Ya que mas da, ya sabes la verdad -me dijo acercándose a mí para luego tomarme del brazo y subirme a su espalda. Íbamos tan rápido, que me toco esconder la cara porque el viento me pegaba demasiado fuerte en la cara

Al llegar Edward me bajo bruscamente de su espalda, y camino hacia la universidad

Apúrate, o nos pondrán un retraso –me dijo Edward

Al entrar a la universidad, tome a Edward del brazo para q se detuviera

-Edward, por favor no me hagas esto, no se porque razón no te quiero perder, y no me importa, lo único que me importa es que tu no te alejes -le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-No sabia que yo era importante para ti-me dijo

-Pues si, lo eres, por favor Edward, no pido mucho, solo te pido que no te alejes, piénsalo-le dije .luego me aleje a paso apresurado. Mientras caminaba escuche la voz de Edward, quien tan solo dijo, "lo pensare"

Mis últimas clases fueron aburridas, no puse mucha atención, tan solo pensar que Edward se alejaría me torturaba cada vez mas, trataba de encontrar la razón por la cual no quería dejarlo ir, las clases acabaron y ni una razón se me vino a la mente

Al salir de la universidad, escuche que gritaban mi nombre, cuando me di vuelta, me fije que era Jacob, estaba un poco lejos, y no tenia muchas ganas de correr, así que camine a paso lento .desvié mi mirada, y me fije de que Edward me miraba, estaba casi al lado de jake el cual me pedía que me apresurar. Al llegar jake se me lanzo y me abraso muy fuerte. Ni siquiera sentí cuando se aparto de mí, ya que yo tenía la mirada clavada en Edward

-Que miras-me dijo jake un poco molesto

-Nada-le dije sin dejar de mirar a Edward

-Ah ya veo –me dijo fijándose en que era lo que tanto miraba

Jake se acerco rápido y me beso muy bruscamente. Me dio tanta rabia que lo empuje muy fuerte

-Que te pasa, te dan ataques, o se te olvido besar –le grite, pude sentir que mi cara cada vez ardía mas

-Perdona cielo es que me hacías falta-me dijo en son de disculpa, y luego me abrazo

-Esta bien, vamos, si, estoy muy cansada, camina-le dije. Nos montamos en su moto y nos fuimos a mi apartamento, ya que no tenía que trabajar sino hasta dentro de 3 días

**Punto de vista de Edward **

Me subí a mi auto, y conduje lo mas rápido que pude hacia mi casa, tan solo quería tocar el piano, necesitaba relajarme, pero cuando llegue, mis hermanos y mis padre me estaban esperando en la sala, quise ignorarlos, pero Carlisle me llamo. Estaba confundido, no sabía porque razón todos me esperaban, lo supe hasta que pude leer la mente de Alice

-Edward-dijo Carlisle con un tono muy serio

Me acerque y me quede parado mirándolo fijamente

-Que te esta pasando-dijo esme

-Si, te estas volviendo loco-me dijo Alice

-Por favor Edward, nunca pensé que eso te fuera a pasar a ti, pensaba que primero me pasaría a mí, pero a ti-me dijo emmet

-Si Edward, como eso de que vas perdiendo 8 materias, que te esta pasando-me dijo Carlisle

-Lo lamento, he estado un poco distraído –les dije-se reunieron todos solo para esto

-Pues si, emmet quería que pareciera dramático-dijo Jasper

-Jajajaja y así fue, cierto Eddy-dijo emmet

-Ah estoy cansado así que iré a tocar el piano un poco, les prometo que mejorare en mis estudios-les dije saliendo de la sala

Subí al cuarto de música y empecé a tocar **the meadow, de Alexandre desplat**

Mientras tocaba el piano, pensaba en la mujer mas hermosa , pensaba en ella, su delicada voz, sus hermosos ojos, y en la intensidad con la cual me pedía que no me alejara de ella .No sabia porque razón no quería que me apartara de ella, soy un simple bastardo , un bastardo que la ama desde lo mas profundo, y si de ser posible , si en algún momento tuviera que dar mi vida por ella ,lo haría , así no fuéramos nada, porque ella se convirtió en mi todo, en mi mundo

Quería quedarme con ella , el problema era que si lo hacia , me metería en problemas con mis padres y con la manada de perros , tan solo pensar que en algún momento Jacob le haría daño a bella me ponía furioso ,meditar esto requería de tiempo, y tiempo era lo que no tenia

Tan solo recordar a bella desesperada pidiéndome que no me alejara de ella, me daba tristeza hacerla sufrir, así fuera poco, me dolía, solo quería una de sus sonrisas, o uno de sus comentarios locos, no quería verla así, desesperada, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Por otra parte me da alegría porque se que significo algo para ella, no se si mucho mas de lo que un amigo le podría importar, pero le importo, y eso me da muchas esperanzas

Pasadas las doce de la madrugada, me fui a mi habitación y me puse a leer un libro llamado el aire que respiras, pero no le puse atención, yo solo pensaba en el dilema que tenia enfrente, dejarla ir para siempre o quedarme y arriesgarla a pasar por malos momentos por los cuales ella no merecía pasar

**Punto de vista de bella**

Estaba desesperada dando vueltas en mi cama, solo lograba pensar en lo mal que la estaba pasando, Edward y yo llevábamos 3 días sin hablarnos, solo nos mirábamos, no hablarle me dolía, pero lo respetaba.

Todo el mi día fue una tortura, cada minuto, cada segundo que pensaba en lo poco que era, hacia que mi autoestima decayera cada vez mas.

Salí rumbo a mi trabajo, yo simplemente miraba al suelo. No se en que momento llegue, pero presentía que hoy me llevaría una gran sorpresa, y cada vez me latía mas rápido el corazón, pero no sabia que era ni porque actuaba así.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y yo no sabía como evitar que lo hiciera. Al entrar al edificio me encontré con esme, ella me dio un fuerte abrazo y subimos juntas

Quiero presentarte a mi hijo, es muy tierno, te agradara-me dijo mientras nos acercábamos al salón

Hijo, pensé que vivía con gatos, no me dijo nunca su apellido, su edad, o si era casada, soltera, con hijos, para mi, mi jefa era demasiado rara. Ella y yo casi nunca nos veíamos, ni hablábamos demasiado, yo sabía lo que tenia que hacer así que no tenía porque hablarle

Estaba con la mente en otra parte, no me di cuenta de que cada vez caminaba más lento, esme se adelanto y se paro en toda la entrada del salón para esperarme, al llegar a su lado llamo a un joven quien estaba de espaldas jugando con Marie, una hermosa niña a la cual adoraba, ella tenia el pelo liso el cual era color café, era blanca y tenia unos ojos azules muy hermosos. Cuando el joven se dio la vuelta, no pude creer que fuera el, era Edward

-Edward-dije asombrada

-Bella –grito Marie lanzándose a mis brazos

-Bella-me respondió asombrado también

-Esme –grito mi jefa

-Esperen, se conocen-volvió a interferir esme

-Si, si imposible no conocer al distinguidísimo Edward cullen-le dije sin dejar de -mirarlo a el

-Edward seguía mirándome sin decir nada

-Ok me ahorraron una presentación, así que bella, Edward podrían ayudarme a organizar a los niños-dijo mi jefa

-No, no esme yo puedo encargarme de esto solo, lo sabes-dijo el negándose rotundamente

-Tranquilízate, se que puedes encargarte de esto solo, pero yo quiero que lo hagan los dos-dijo esme

-Esta bien-dijo el dándose la vuelta

-Tranquila hermosa, si hay algún problema me avisas, de acuerdo-me dijo esme

-De acuerdo-le respondí dejando a Marie en el piso

-Vamos –le dije a Marie estrechando mi mano

-Claro mami-me respondió con una sonrisa, yo no pude evitar que una lágrima saliera de mis ojos, se oía tan hermoso. Cuando subí, mi mirada, me fije que Edward nos miraba y en sus labios se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa

-Vamos-le respondí a la niña, y nos dirigimos hacia el aula

La tarde se paso demasiado rápido. Ya eran las 9 de la noche, era demasiado tarde y hacia mucho frio, para mi desgracia yo solo llevaba un suéter negro

-Adiós esme, te veo el lunes -le dije y me dirigí hacia la puerta

-No espera-me grito esme

-Se me olvido hacer algo-le pregunte

-No, todo esta bien cariño, es solo que es demasiado tarde y no será bueno que andes sola por ahí-me dijo

-Tranquilízate, puedo caminar rápido, no me gusta ir en auto, me gusta la calma de la noche-le respondí para tranquilizarla

-No, sabes, Edward te acompañara-me dijo

-Que-respondí

-Que-respondió él

-Si, tu Edward la llevaras a casa en el auto y te regresaras –dijo esme

-Esme no quiero ser grosera, pero para eso tengo piernas, no me gusta andar en auto, y menos tener un guarda espaldas-le respondí

-Lo se, pero no dejare que te vayas sola, no te dejare ir sola, esta es tu única opsion isabella –dijo esme un poco furiosa

-Ah, de acuerdo-le respondí saliendo del salón

Cuando llegue a portería me di cuenta de que Edward estaba detrás de mí

-Quieres ir en auto-me pregunto

-No, como dije antes no me gusta andar en auto Edward-le respondí saliendo del edificio

-Edward iba a mi lado, juntos íbamos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que a Edward por fin se le ocurrió hablar

-Veo que los niños te quieren demasiado eh-me dijo

-Si, si y yo también los quiero-le respondí

-Ah, si me doy cuenta, eres demasiado tierna y sensible, eres tan tú-me respondió con mucha dulzura. En ese momento los dos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, era una conexión única, tan extraña pero tan cómoda, de un momento a otro esa conexión se rompió y volvimos a estar en silencio.

Hacia demasiado frio, yo estaba entumecida, Edward lo noto y se quito la chaqueta

-Ten, póntela-me dijo extendiéndomela

-No, no es necesario ya tan solo faltan dos cuadras para llegar-le respondí

-Vamos bella no seas terca-me dijo

-Enserio Edward, no quiero molestarte-le respondí

-Que, temes a que sienta frio, es enserio bella, por favor ya no te hagas de rogar-me dijo obligándome a ponerme la chaqueta

-Cuando por fin logro hacerme poner la chaqueta, tomó los libros que llevaba en mis manos y los cargos por mí

-Edward no es necesario, yo puedo cargarlos-le dije

-Lo se, pero yo quiero cargarlos-me respondió.

Estaba tan confundida, primero no quería ni hablarme y ahora quiere ser un caballero conmigo, necesitaba saber lo que el había decidido, porque no entendía nada

- Y ya tomaste tu decisión -le pregunte sin tener el valor suficiente para mirarlo

-No, la verdad no tuve que tomar una decisión, lo tengo muy claro, sé que esto te asombrara pero te lo dejare claro-en ese momento se detuvo, ya que ya habíamos llegado, él se quedo mirándome fijamente con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenia y hay mismo volvió a hablar

-se que tu tienes novio, y es mi enemigo, pero no me importa, lo cierto es que yo te amo con todo lo que soy, se que no lo dejaras, pero eso no significa que yo me voy a rendir, eso significa que nunca te dejare, porque si te dejo, no seria nada

-Edward no necesito que hagas eso, creo que Jacob y yo tenemos un lazo muy fuerte el cual nos une-le respondí

-Lo se, pero es que yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso, yo te estoy avisando-me dijo

-Toma tus libros, esme me esta esperando-me dijo. Yo rápidamente los tome, el se dio la vuelta y tomo su camino .yo aún tenia puesta la chaqueta de Edward

-Edward-lo llame para que volviera

-Dime-me respondió mirándome extrañado

-Tu chaqueta-le dije

-Tranquila consérvala como recordatorio de que desde ahora, alguien mas te ama, alguien que dará hasta la vida por ti,-al decir esto, corrió demasiado rápido y en cuestión de segundos ya no estaba allí. Las palabras de Edward me bloquearon por completo, yo pensando que me odiaba, pero en verdad me amaba, y no dejaría de luchar por mi, estas palabras me emocionaron, pero me sentía mal porque yo sabia que no dejaría a Jacob por Edward así que su esfuerzo seria vano .

Antes de entrar a mi apartamento, me quite la chaqueta, no quería que mi amiga me molestara. Al entrar no me fije en que ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, así que me dirigí a mi habitación, tire mis libros y la chaqueta de Edward sobre mi cama

- En mis tiempos se saludaba-me grito

-Si, en los míos también-le dije

-A ti lo maleducada ni con un baño se te quita-me dijo Jenny acomodándose en mi cama.

-Si y a ti lo fastidiosa ni con un psicólogo se te quita –le respondí

-Okey, bella dime algo, porque llegaste tan tarde, estaba asustada, y mas si tuviste que venirte sola, le diré a esme que tampoco se exceda contigo-me dijo mi amiga, ella me protegía mucho

-No, no me vine sola-le respondí

-Que, como así Jacob te recogió-me pregunto

-No, Edward me acompaño-le respondí como si no tuviera importancia

-Oh vamos si ni siquiera se hablan, y el ni sabe donde trabajas tu-me respondió dándome un fuerte golpe en el brazo

-Pues créelo-le dije fingiendo una risa y dándole un puño en el brazo como ella lo hizo conmigo-resulta que Edward cullen es hijo de esme

-Enserio-me dijo ella-jajajaja ósea que uh bella vas a tener travesuras con el hijo de tu jefa, uy pero que mala-

-No, no te equivoques, el solo me acompaño porque esme le pidió que lo hiciera, además yo no engañaría a Jacob-le respondí

-Y el a ti si- dijo Jenny muy bajito saliendo de mi habitación

-De que hablas-le pregunte

-No de nada, que hasta el de pronto si pueda hacerlo-me respondió

-Ah, pero se que no lo hará-le dije

Luego de un par de horas, me fui a dormir, pero en toda la noche estuve dando vueltas en mi cama, no quería hacer sufrir a Edward, el cual, esperaba que en algún momento yo lo amara, eso no era bueno esta muy segura de lo que sentía por Jacob y no lo dejaría nunca. No dormí casi, toda la noche me la pase pensando y pensando en cosas locas que podrían en algún momento llegar a pasar

Cuando logre conciliar el sueño, mi tonta amiga se me lanzo encima e hizo que me despertara de un salto

-Jenny, que te pasa, respeta mi especio no seas tan atrevida-le dije furiosa, detestaba que me despertara de esa forma

-Perdona-me dijo haciendo un puchero

-Ok, tranquilízate-le respondí

-Eres muy mala amiga, sabes-me dijo saliendo de mi cuarto

-Porque, si te disculpe-le respondí

-Que harás hoy bella-me dijo sentándose en el sofá

-No lo se-le respondí

-Y Jacob, tu lindo y tierno novio que tanto te ama-me dijo esto ultimo haciendo unas comillas con sus manos

-Tal vez tiene planes, de pronto nos veremos mas tarde-le dije

-Sabes que si no te llama antes de las10, es mejor que lo olvides, y si quieres saber son las…11, ya olvídalo-me dijo, yo simplemente baje la cabeza, ella tenia razón

-Luego de un rato Jenny y yo nos pusimos a hacer aseo, era sábado y nuestro departamento estaba hecho un fiasco, así que había mucho que hacer, a eso de las 3 de la tarde, Jenny yo terminamos, estábamos muy sucias pero al menos el departamento brillaba. Cuando decidimos descansar, mi celular sonó, corrí hacia mi habitación pensando que era jake, pero cuando lo iba a contestar colgaron. Me di cuenta de que era un numero desconocido eso me bajo el animo, tenia demasiada rabia, yo ya no le importaba a Jacob, me dirigí a la sala y me volví a sentar al lado de mi amiga, al cabo de unos minutos volvió a sonar y al segundo pitazo conteste

**-Hola-** **dije**

**-Hola bella-me respondieron**

**-Con quien hablo-pregunte, aunque ya sabia quien era pero me pareció estúpido pensar que era el**

**-Con Edward-me respondió, si definitivamente era quien yo pensaba**

**-Ah, y como conseguiste mi numero-le pregunte**

**-Luego te digo, te llamo porque quisiera ,no se, salir contigo hoy-me respondió**

**-Hoy, no se es que-le respondí, no sabia si aceptar o no, tal vez jake lo tomaría a mal .En ese momento mi amiga me dio un codazo y se arrodillo para que yo aceptara**

**-Estas muy ocupada, o te quieres negar para que tu novio no se enfade-me respondió**

**-No, no es eso, esta bien a que hora-le dije tratando de no reirme, ver a Jenny arrodillada pidiéndome que aceptara era muy gracioso**

**-Te parece si paso por ti a las cuatro y media-me dijo **

**-Claro que si-le respondí**

**-Ok te aviso que soy muy puntual, por cierto lleva ropa cómoda-me dijo**

**-De acuerdo, adiós-le respondí**

**-Adiós hermosa-me dijo y colgó, al escuchar esto, sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y no pude evitar sonreír**

-Y mi querida amiga, podrías decirme porque razón Edward tiene mi numero celular-le pregunte

-No lo se, quién sabe, talvez Ángela o Ben se lo dieron, son muy maldadosos-me respondió haciéndose la tonta

-Si, no me creas boba Jenny, tu se lo diste no es así-le dije

-Si, esta bien asumo la culpa, hace unos días me encontré con el en el centro comercial, hablamos un rato y me pidió tu numero, pero ahora corre al baño que se te esta haciendo tarde-me respondió

-Luego hablaremos de esto, por ahora iré a bañarme-le respondí, y Salí directo para el baño

-Cuando termine de vestirme, escuche que abrieron la puerta, Edward ya había llegado pero hasta ahora eran las 4, termine de arreglarme el pelo y me dirigí a la sala, donde estaban Jenny y Edward hablando muy bajito

-Hola-le dije a Edward

-Hola, estás muy hermosa-me respondió

-Gracias, nos vamos-le dije

-Claro-se despidió de mi amiga y salimos

-Al llegar al auto, fue tan cortes de abrirme la puerta del copiloto y luego se subió él

-Y bueno, para donde vamos-le pregunte

-Es una sorpresa, te encantara-me respondió.-por ahora solo admira el paisaje, te prometo que hoy la pasaremos de maravilla-y con esto termino nuestra conversación.

**Okyyyy chicas, díganme que tal estuvo este capitulo, déjenme sus comentarios por twitter,las quiero gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Edward estaba muy misterioso. Nos dirigíamos a uno de los tantos bosques que había en el pueblo, fue lo único que me dijo.

Cuando llegamos, el fue tan caballeroso y me abrió la puerta, luego de cerrarla me tapo los ojos con sus manos

-Que haces-le dije

-Bueno es una sorpresa-me respondió

Escuchaba como las ramas crujían, respiraba el delicioso aroma de la naturaleza, me encantaba

-Ya casi-le pregunte

-Tranquilízate, ya casi y…ya llegamos-me respondió quitando sus manos

El lugar era precioso, estábamos en la entrada del bosque, los arboles eran demasiado altos y hermosos. Escuchar los pájaros cantar, el roce de las ramas, el viento pasar, y me tranquilizaba saber que todo era verdad, parecía un sueño pero no lo era, estaba allí, junto a Edward

-Que te parece-me dijo

-Es hermoso-

-Que bueno que te guste, ven sígueme -me dijo. Yo lo seguí hasta que llegamos a la cima de una montaña no tan alta, desde allí se podía ver un hermoso rio y disfrutar del hermoso atardecer Habían unos troncos allí, Edward me pidió que me sentara a lo cual yo accedí

-Esto es hermoso, no te parece-me dijo mirando el atardecer

-Si, demasiado, porque tienes acceso a esta zona, esto no es permitido-le dije

-Si, lo se, pero mi padre es dueño de la mayor parte de hectáreas del pueblo

-Ah, tiene mucho dinero-le dije

-Si, lo se, se lo ha ganado con mucho esfuerzo-me respondió clavando su mirada en mi

-Porque eres tan hermosa-dijo

-No lo se, es natural-le respondí y los dos reímos al tiempo

-Porque razón me odiabas-le pregunte

-No te odiaba-me dijo

-Como que no, eres demasiado odioso y malo conmigo-le dije

-Lo se, pero trataba de alejarte, no quería involucrarte en esto y no quería tener problemas con Jacob, pensé que si actuaba así, tal vez te alejarías y así yo podría olvidarte, pero no, fue imposible hacerlo, te amé ,te amo y ten por seguro que te amare por siempre-me respondió. Yo quede atónita, no sabia que decirle

-Hacerme daño, porque-logre decirle

-Tu no perteneces a este mundo, te merecías una vida normal, esta es nuestra condena y no la tuya, luego de un tiempo querrás contárselo a los demás, tendrás que mentir, te condenaras a callar por toda tu vida un secreto que no es tuyo, te torturaras a ti misma-me respondió

-Lo se, pero creo que mi destino era este-le respondi, Edward se quedo callado ante mi comentario

-Y cuéntame como es tu familia-le pregunte, decidí cambiar de tema

-Bueno es un poco loca-me respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Cuéntame como es cada uno-le dije

-De acuerdo, Alice, ella puede ver el futuro, es un poco loca nosotros le decimos duende, pero eso le molesta, ella es una chica maravillosa, le encanta el maquillaje e ir de compras al igual que Rosalie

Rosalie es igual, es mas seria, pero es muy linda y divertida

Emmet es esposo de rose, el es demasiado gracioso, es el mas fuerte de la familia

Jasper, es divertido, alegre, pero sabe en que momentos, quiero decir que no es como emmet que le saca chiste a todo, el respeta cuando se habla enserio y molesta cuando no

Carlisle es muy bueno con todos nosotros, es amable y se que daría lo que fuera por nosotros, y nosotros haríamos lo mismo por él, el nos ha hecho lo que somos ahora

Esme, como ya lo sabes es una mujer tierna, amable, siempre ayuda a los demás, no le importa quien sea, ella siempre sabe que decir, es una gran mujer

-Si, lo se, es una excelente mujer –le respondí mirando el cielo ya nublado

De un momento a otro, empezó a llover fuerte, Edward se puso de pie rápidamente y me tomo de la mano

-Vamos, hay una pequeña casa cerca-me dijo halando mi mano, yo lo seguí pero había demasiado lodo y resbalo, sin culpa caí sobre su pecho, no pudimos evitarlo y los dos reímos al tiempo .Cuando se nos paso la risa nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, y los dos juntamos nuestras frentes, pasaron unos minutos, y nuestra conexión se acabo, Edward me ayudo a levantarme y nos encaminamos hacia la casa de la que tanto hablaba

-Sigue-dijo Edward entrando a la casa de madera, era muy bonita-ponte cómoda, ya te traigo una toalla

Luego de un rato, Edward volvió con una toalla y una ropa

-Mira-me dijo pasándome las cosas-,la ropa es de Alice ,hace tiempo la dejo aquí, ya no se la pone ,si quieres puedes ponértela hay un baño al fondo a la derecha

-De acuerdo, gracias-le respondí dirigiéndome al baño. Luego de unos minutos, Salí y vi que Edward ya estaba cambiado y había prendido la chimenea, además, tenia su guitarra

-Que linda guitarra-le dije sentándome es un hermoso sofá negro

-Gracias-me respondió

-Te parece si cantamos un rato-me pregunto

-De acuerdo, te parece si cantamos she will be loved ( watch?v=ZzDm2vMHabE) –le pregunte

-Por supuesto-me respondió

Estuvimos un buen tiempo cantando varias canciones, y hablando, cuando nos fijamos que ya eran las 8 de la noche, Edward guardo se guitarra, cerró bien la casa, y nos dirigimos hacia su auto. En el camino me pregunto que si podíamos pasar a su casa, ya que tenia algo que darme. al llegar vi que todos sus familiares nos esperaban en la sala

-Hola bella como estas-me dijo esme brindándome un abrazo de bienvenida

-Bien, bien-le respondí

-De acuerdo, bella ella es Alice –me dijo señalando a una de las chicas

Hola bella ya nos conocíamos pero es un gusto, Edward no ha dejado de hablar de ti, eres muy hermosa, me gustaría que ustedes dos tuvieran algo, se ven geniales juntos, te gustaría salir de compras con rose y yo, y luego maqui….-gracias a dios Edward la detuvo

-Alice ya basta, cálmate por favor-le dijo Edward

-De acuerdo- dijo Alice

-Ok, ella es Rosalie –dijo señalando a la chica rubia

-Hola bella-respondió la chica con una sonrisa

-El es Jasper –dijo señalando al esposo de Alice

-Jasper se acerco y me dio un suave abrazo –

El es emmet dijo señalando al fortachón

-Hola bella-dijo alzándome

-Hola-le respondí -podrías bajarme, me estoy quedando sin aire

Al bajarme volví a dirigirme hacia él

-Tus presentaciones siempre son así-le pregunte

-Si, solo con la gente que me agrada-me respondió

Y bueno, Carlisle, que ya lo conoces bien-me dijo señalando a su padre

-Como no conocerlo, si he estado tantas veces en el hospital-le dije, todos reímos al tiempo

Edward subió a su habitación y en menos de 2 minutos ya estaba de nuevo en la sala.

-Nos vamos-me dijo susurrando en mi oído, yo asentí con la cabeza, nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos a la salida.

-Al abrir la puerta, me di cuenta de que Edward tenia una cara de espanto tenas, mire hacia la salida y me di cuenta de que allí estaban james y Laurent

-Tu-grito james

-James-dije aterrada

-Lo conoces-me pregunto Edward

-Si, lo conocí cuando…-me interrumpió Laurent

-Cuando el maldito perro gigante que tiene por novio mato a victoria-dijo

-Que, fue Jacob –dijo Edward

-Si, si ese día fue cuando descubrí que era-le respondí

-Me la pagaras niñita, por él perdí lo mas preciado que tenia, ahora el perderá a quien mas ama-me dijo james

-Ni te la creas, Jacob no estará pero estoy yo, y ninguno la tocara-dijo Edward empujándome hacia atrás

-Que pasa- dijo Carlisle, quien se ubico con todos los demás detrás de mí

-Que tenemos una cuenta que saldar con esta niñita-dijo Laurent

-No vete al infierno primero se mueren ustedes antes de tocarla a ella-dijo Edward empujando a Laurent

-No lo toques -dijo de inmediato james

-Pues te guste o no, esta niñita morirá pronto, es una advertencia y te digo, no estamos solos-respondió Laurent quien luego de esto desapareció junto a james

Edward estaba atónito, se quedo parado sin hacer nada, y yo estaba peor, saber que en algún momento moriría, era demasiado fuerte. Me dirigí hacia Edward y le pedí que me llevara a casa de Jacob, tenia que decírselo

-Enserio -me dijo Edward

-Si, apúrate-le dije subiendo al auto

-Al llegar, me fije que Jacob estaba parado en la puerta, al bajar corrí y lo abrase

-Jake-le dije lanzándome a sus brazos

-Hola-me dijo correspondiéndome

-Que hace el aquí-dijo Jacob mirando a Edward

-Ella quiso que yo viniera, quiere decirte algo, y no te preocupes, ya sabe que soy-respondió Edward

-Deja de leer mi mente-le respondió jake furioso -Que cosa quieres decirme-

-Resulta que salía de la casa de Edward y nos encontramos con james y Laurent, quienes me advirtieron que me matarían –respondí alejándome un poco de el

-Porque razón estabas en su casa-me pregunto serio

-Pues quise salir, no me iba a quedar aburrida en el apartamento-le respondí

-Y tu, no podías alejarte de ella, tenias que llevarla a tu casa, que no entiendes que ella es mi novia-respondió jake furioso acercándose a Edward

-No es tuya, y sabes que yo la amo, y el hecho de que este contigo no significa que no este disponible-le respondió Edward acercándose mas a Jacob

-Entiéndelo, ella es mía y nosotros vamos a estar por siempre, tú nunca la tendrás, entiéndelo-le respondió jake

-El nunca no dura tanto y el siempre no es eterno –le respondió Edward

-Jake lo iba a golpear, pero en ese momento decidí intervenir

-Jacob ya basta déjalo en paz –le dije empujándolo

-Que te pasa bella-me respondió el

-No soy tuya ni de nadie, no soy una cosa o una propiedad, tú deberías entender eso-le respondí

-Esto no hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras salido con el, pero no, hasta de pronto querías acostarte con el-esta ultima palabra me dejaron impresionada, como podía pensar eso

-Como te atreves a decir eso , eres un completo idiota, que te pasa, crees que yo me revuelco con cualquiera ,crees que busco eso , pues te informo que no me interesa , me tratas como una basura ,yo no iba a esperar a que a ti se te diera la gana de decirme que saliéramos ya me canse de encerrarme todos los sábados esperando tu llamada, y sabes piensa lo que se te de la gana , ya estoy aburrida de hacer lo que tu quieres ,si, soy así, salgo con cualquiera, y que ,y si no te gusta saber esto pues consíguete a otra y déjame en paz , al fin y al cabo que por una persona nadie se muere y yo no seré la primera-le respondí y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos

-Que poco hombre eres, como puedes tratarla así-le dijo Edward

Jacob no respondía, tenia la mirada perdida.

-Vamos bella –dijo Edward mientras me tomaba la mano y me dirigía hacia su coche

-Adiós Jacob-le dijo Edward subiéndose al auto, luego de cerrar mi puerta

-No espera tu no tomas decisiones por ella-grito Jacob, quien corrió hacia el auto y se detuvo en mi ventanilla

-Por favor bella perdóname, si, me descontrole, perdóname-me dijo

-Luego cuando arreglemos algo con mi familia te diré los planes que tenemos para proteger a bella, claro si es que sigues con ella- dijo Edward tratando de contener la risa

-No, mira tu cállate o esto se pondrá feo-le dijo Jacob-por favor linda, hablemos

-No, ya me dijiste todo, por ahora dejemos así, luego tu y Edward se arreglaran de acuerdo, y ya déjanos ir, es demasiado tarde y estoy cansada-le respondí -Edward por favor sácame de aquí-Edward me hizo caso, encendió su auto y lo puso en marcha, de lejos pude escuchar como Jacob grataba mi nombre, yo trataba de no llorar pero me era inevitable, Edward se detuvo, me retiro las lagrimas de la cara con sus manos y luego me abrazo

-te quiero, con todo lo que soy, y nadie te va a hacer daño, te amo –me dijo y me di en un beso en la mejilla , luego de unos minutos se incorporo de nuevo en su asiento y retomo el camino


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Mi noche fue demasiado amarga, era imposible aceptar que él pensara así de mí, me dolía pensar que fuera él quien me hubiera dicho eso, y si en verdad me estaba comportando como una cualquiera, y si no era el único que pensaba eso de mi, tal vez debía evitar salir y mas bien tratar de pasar mas tiempo con él, si lo amaba tal vez debería comportarme de otra manera.

No pude parar de llorar, mi almohada y mi pijama estaban empapados y me dolía la cabeza, cerrar los ojos, estar en silencio, me hacían revivir este horrible suceso que me lastimo demasiado, las palabras lastiman mas que los actos, pensé que era una simple frase, que eran torpes cosas creadas por otras personas, pero no, era así, era una realidad difundida por personas quien habían probado un amargo sorbo de ella.

Me levante a las 7 de la mañana, no acostumbraba a levantarme los domingos tan temprano, pero me parecía estúpido seguir dando vueltas en la cama, me bañe, me cambie e hice el desayuno. Cuando estaba desayunando Jenny se me acerco y me abrazo

-Hola-me dijo ella apretándome fuerte

-Hola, que pasa nunca me abrasas-le dije

-Se que estas mal por culpa de ese estúpido de Jacob-me dijo

-Yo, no, porque dices eso-le respondí

-Sabes, tienes que echarte mas agua en los ojos, los tienes demasiado rojos, además Edward me conto todo –me respondió

-Que sapo-le dije

-Sapo porque se preocupa por ti, que mal estas-me dijo entrando al baño

-Ya te vas a bañar-le pregunte

-Si, Ángela nos invito a su apartamento, quiere estar un rato con nosotras ya que Ben llega hasta dentro de dos semanas-me respondió

-Ah, que mal, ya va un mes que Ben no regresa, no es así-le dije

-Si, pero a ella parece no afectarle, desde que se fue no la he notado triste, antes bien acompañadita

-Como así, la has visto con otro-le pregunte

-Espera me baño y ya hablamos-dijo ella

Termine de desayunar y me recosté en el sofá, me puse mis audífonos y me puse a escuchar música. Luego de una media hora, Jenny entro a la sala y desayuno, cerro las ventanas y me pidió que saliéramos, guarde mi celular y salimos del apartamento, en el camino quise volver a retomar la conversación pero a Jenny se le veía seria, cosa rara en ella así q mejor me quede callada

Ángela no demoro en abrirnos la puerta, nos hizo pasar y nos ofreció café. Toda la mañana estuvimos hablando, a eso de las 3 de la tarde preparamos el almuerzo y ya terminado almorzamos y continuamos hablando

Ángela nos pidió que la acompañáramos a su habitación. Íbamos siguiéndola pero me detuve frente al cuarto de lavado había visto una camisa igual a la de Jacob

-Que ocurre- dijo Ángela devolviéndose

-Nada, esa camisa es la misma que tiene Jacob-le respondí

-Enserio, que coincidencia, verdad Ángela-dijo Jenny

-No puede ser, esa camisa la compro Ben hace un mes, el día que se iba a ir si somos exactas, el muy tonto la dejo-dijo Ángela

-Vengan, caminen, necesito que me ayuden a escoger que ropa usar hoy-dijo

-Luego que harás hoy-le pregunte

-Saldremos-me respondió

-Ah, ojala la pasen bien-le dije

-No, saldremos todas, eso te incluye-dijo Jenny

-No tengo ganas de salir, y no cambiaran mi animo de acuerdo-les dije a las dos

Como a las siete de la noche, Jenny y yo subimos a nuestro departamento, ella es arreglo y a las ocho de la noche ya estaba saliendo.

Me puse mi pijama y me senté a ver televisión para distraerme un poco, pero me era imposible dejar de pensar en Jacob. Tocaron la puerta y sin ganas me levante a abril, y allí estaba, era Jacob, entre abrí la puerta

-Que quieres-le dije

-Te quiero a ti, por favor perdóname, se que actué demasiado mal, lo lamento tanto-me respondió arrodillado

-No hagas eso, ven entra, hablemos –le dije ya que las personas que pasaban lo estaban mirando impresionados

Al entrar Jacob me abrazo

-No podemos estar así, se que me amas, por favor perdóname –me dijo. Yo, rápidamente lo aparte

-No fue justo que me dijeras eso, no tenias derecho de tratarme así-le dije sentándome en el sofá

-Lo se, se que soy un idiota, pero de solo verte con ese, me hierve la sangre, no tienes que andar con él –dijo acomodándose a mi lado

-Yo no soy tuya, no soy una cosa con la que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, entiéndelo-le respondí

-De acuerdo, yo me comprometo a no volver a tratar así, pero tu por favor evita en lo mas posible hablarte con el, si, por favor-me dijo muy suplicante

-Esta bien-le respondí y de inmediato me beso, fue un beso el cual empezó muy dulce, aunque raramente ya no sentía lo mismo, luego de unos segundos, este beso se torno mas fuerte y apasionado .Jacob puso su mano en mi pierna y subió mi pijama, yo me estremecí de inmediato

-Jacob-le dije alejándome

-Que ocurre, no me amas-me dijo muy tranquilo

-Si pero aun no estoy lista –le respondí

-Ok como quieras, debo irme, a por cierto, Edward ya me dijo que iban a hacer, ellos esperaran a james y a Laurent, supuestamente para hablar, pero será como una emboscada, el me dijo que no tenia que ir, pero de lógica voy a ir por si algo-me dijo

-Ok este bien y yo que hare-le pregunte

-Tu estarás con ellos, así dijo el chupasangre –me respondió

-Jake respétalo-le dije

-Si como digas, debo irme –me dijo dándome en beso en la mejilla, y se fue

Ya me sentía un poco mas aliviada, pero me sentí mal por no darle lo que él quería, será que hice bien en negarme, por ahora no me preocuparía. Me fui a la cama y apenas me arrope, quede dormida

Eran las cinco de la mañana en mi celular, Jenny estaba despierta, que estaba pasando, mi celular estaba mal. Me levante de un salto, Salí corriendo a la sala, pero aun estaba oscuro

-Que haces levantada-le pregunte a Jenny quien preparaba el café

-Quise despertarme tempano, además no podía dormir-me respondió

-No tomaste anoche-le pregunte

-No, no tenia ganas-me dijo

-Y eso porque no puedes dormir-le pregunte

-Am, no lo se-me respondió

-Y tu, porque tan contenta-volvió a hablar mi amiga

-Anoche Jacob vino a pedirme disculpas-le dije

-Y lo disculpaste luego de todo lo que te dijo, que eres estúpida o te haces-me dijo

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, yo lo amo y cambiare por el, ya no hablare mas con Edward-le respondí

-Tu eres muy tarada, como vas a cambiar la amistad de Edward, por el amor de alguien quien te ha traicionad-me dijo furiosa

-El no me ha traicionado-le grite

-Así lo ves tú-me respondió y furiosa se dirigió al baño

Desde el momento en que peleamos, Jenny y yo no volvimos a cruzar palabra. Me arregle y desayune, y a las seis en punto Salí del departamento .Iba sumida en mis pensamientos, llegue a la universidad veinte minutos después ya que camine despacio, saqué mi libro y cerré mi casillero

-Hola hermosa-dijo Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-Hola y adiós-le respondí, iba a tomar mi camino pero el me agarro de la mano y de inmediato sentí una corriente pasar por todo mi cuerpo

-Te pasa algo-me dijo

-No-le dije zafándome -Edward tú y yo no debemos hablar más, ya no quiero más problemas con Jacob

-Que, lo perdonaste luego de lo que te dijo-me pregunto con una mezcla de rabia y horror en su voz

-Si-le respondí mirándolo fijamente

-Como puedes hacer eso, ahora no me impresionaría que me dijeras que también piensas acostarte con el-me dijo

Yo simplemente me quede callada y le quite la mirada de encima

-Lo estas considerando –me dijo asustado

-Yo no he dicho nada-le respondí

-El que caya otorga-me contraataco

-Si lo estoy considerando o no ese no es tu problema-le respondí

-Claro que es mi problema, no ves que te quitara lo más preciado de una mujer, te hará un mal-dijo

-No me hará un mal, tan solo me hará sentir como una mujer-le dije

-Crees que acostarte con el te hará mujer, pues te equivocas, mujer es ese ser esplendido y único el cual enfrenta los duros problemas, mujer es aquella la cual se respeta, se ama, la que sabe cuidar a los demás, mujer es ese ser tan preciado, es ese tesoro que aunque a veces esta desesperada mantiene la calma, es aquella que sabe que decir y sabe hacerlo todo tan perfecto, es esa persona fuerte que demuestra su respeto y su educación ante todo, que sabe como actuar en cada ocasión, mujer es aquella que ama sin limites, pero que nunca se excedería ni cambiaria con los demás, se tu misma –me dijo

-Sabes la practica hace el maestro –le respondí, no quería que me ganara

-Pues que mal piensas bella, sabes me imagino lo lindo que debe ser la primera vez con esa persona tan especial en un momento tan especial, sabes es lindo ver que esa persona trate de descubrir cosas nuevas, y no aplicar lo aprendido

-Ja, si tú, como si ya no te hubieras acostado con otras chicas-le dije

-Pues te informo que soy virgen, y si no me da pena decirlo, eso significa respeto, yo no seria capaz de aprovecharme de alguna chica, no soy como tú crees, yo si respeto y valoro a las mujeres, yo si se tratar a una mujer-me respondió, estaba muy enfadado conmigo

-Si algún día me acuesto con Jacob, será porque lo amo-le dije

-Que equivocada estas sobre la idea del amor-me respondió, se dio la vuelta y se fue

Todo el día me sentí mal por lo que le dije a Edward, no se porque le dije esas cosas. Al salir al receso, me senté sola, desde mi mesa veía a Edward quien de un momento a otro me miro con una cara de decepción, y aparto su vista

Salí a mi trabajo, el lugar en donde me podía distraer, pero lastimosamente el tiempo se paso rápido

La semana fue una tortura completa, no hablaba con Jenny ni con Edward, y me sentía demasiado sola y triste. Era viernes en la noche, cuando me di cuenta del tiempo que había perdido peleando Jenny había decidido irse a quedar en casa de una de sus compañeras, yo tendría que quedarme sola, y tenía que dormir bien ya que al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo lo que la familia cullen había planeado

Jacob llego a las 7 de la mañana, yo ya me había arreglado y estaba desayunando, luego de media hora nos subimos a su moto y nos dirigimos a la casa de Edward .Al llegar todos nos estaban esperando en la puerta, los saludamos pero Edward no mostraba una sonrisa, le daba igual verme allí, y sabia que hoy se enfrentarían por mi, que estúpido

Carlisle nos condujo a un gran campo, Jacob se escondió y Alice aviso que ya habían llegado

-James, Laurent, como están-dijo Carlisle

-Bien, bien, de que quieren hablar-dijo Laurent

-Queríamos saber si podíamos llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes, algo que no implique lastimar a bella-dijo Edward

-No lo se, yo no saldo mis cuentas con pactos, y menos una cuenta tan importante-dijo james

-Pensé que no vendrían solos-dijo Jasper

-Fue una broma- dijo Laurent

-Ok de acuerdo, quieren un pacto, no la lastimaremos, pero ella sellara el pacto-volvió a replicar este

-No, Laurent-exclamo james

-Cállate james-le respondió Laurent

-De acuerdo –respondió Carlisle, y me pidieron que me acercara a Laurent. Yo me acerque y tome su mano fría, pero el halo mi mano e hizo que cayera al suelo

-Es otra bromita –dijo Laurent

-No aléjate de ella ahora –dijo Edward

-Y si no que-respondió james agarrándome del pelo

-Si no te las vez conmigo-respondió Edward

-Ja, como te dije antes, no estamos solos-dijo Laurent quien hizo una seña y aparecieron unos 12 vampiros mas

-A ellos –dijo james soltándome

-Jacob-grito Edward, Jacob salió y se transformo rápidamente, Edward se acerco a mí, me alzo y me dejo en una parte alta donde podía verlos, pero estaba muy alejada de ellos

Veía como Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, Alice, emmet, Rosalie, Esme y Jasper los despedazaban, Laurent le hizo una seña a james, quien atendió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba, Edward lo noto y corrió rápido para detenerlo, pero no lo evito, james llego primero y me apretó fuerte el cuello con su brazo, Edward llego en ese instante

-Suéltala ahora o esto se pondrá muy feo-dijo Edward

-No me das miedo-respondió james

-La matare y no lo evitaras, ella es la causa de la muerte de victoria-dijo el

-No, no es su culpa y lo sabes-dijo Edward

-Si, si es su culpa, la muerte de victoria me afecto y no sabes cuanto, ella era mi vida-dijo james

-Mientras james hablaba, Edward se le lanzo enzima y lo hizo caer al suelo, james me soltó para poderse defender

-Corre-grito Edward, yo le obedecí, Salí corriendo y me escondí detrás de un árbol

James lo lanzo al piso, voltee a mirar y Jacob estaba allí parado, no estaba transformado, estaba allí viendo como james atacaba a Edward y no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo para ayudarlo, james lo tenia en el suelo, y el no podía defenderse

-James-grite desesperada- soy yo la que tengo que pagar por lo que paso, no tienes que matarlo, mátame a mi mejor-

Cuando James dejo a Edward para atacarme, Edward se levanto rápido, se le subió enzima y le arranco la cabeza. Jacob se acerco, me tomo de la mano, y la soltó cuando llegamos donde estaban los cullen, detrás de nosotros llego Edward

-Pudiste ayudarlo y no lo hiciste-le dije empujando a Jacob

-Que te pasa, podía defenderse-me respondió

-Eres ciego, no vez que casi muere por defenderme-le dije

-Estas loca, que es el para ti, a mi también casi me matan y eso no te importa-me dijo

-Además, el esta aquí, esta vivo, no te preocupes, no debería importante tanto-volvió a hablar

-Claro que si me importa, el me importa-le dije

-Tanto como yo, -me pregunto

-Si tanto como tu, porque lo que siento por el es demasiado grande entiendes-le dije

-Que, eres una z...-Edward no lo deja terminar

-Cierra tu boca, no la trataras mal-dijo Edward

-Si james no te mato, yo lo hare-le dijo Jacob

-No creo que lo hagas, la lastimarías así, sabiendo que soy importante para ella-le dijo Edward

-Si-respondió Jacob

-No, Edward por favor no le hagas nada-le dije halándolo de la muñeca

-Tranquila hermosa, no te lastimaría así-me respondió Edward

-Yo no te enfrentare, evitar no es cobardía, es educación – respondió Edward

-Ja si tu-dijo Jacob acercándose a mi-creo que tomaste tu decisión, no quiero seguir contigo, ya no mas, lo lamento pero tu no eres buena para mi, dejemos esto así, no lo soportare, lo lamento

-Jacob, no por favor no me hagas esto, yo te amo, no me dejes si por favor-le dije, me sentía al borde de un abismo, acepte lo que tanto tiempo negué pero aun así, quería mucho mas a Jacob, sentía un vacio en mi estomago

-No, tu ya decidiste, yo no podría seguir con esto sabiendo que lo quieres, lo lamento, adiós-me dijo y salió corriendo. Estas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de el, me tire al suelo, y no pude evitar parar de llorar. Todo me daba vueltas, y de un momento a otro caí en un sueño profundo.

Cuando desperté, estaba en el departamento, a mi lado estaba Edward, Carlisle y Jenny

-Como estas-dijo Edward tomándome la mano y acariciando mi cabeza

Carlisle se levanto y contesto su teléfono, pude escuchar la voz de Alice alterada, y el solo respondía que ya estaba bien, luego de unos minutos colgó

-Bien, que me paso-pregunte

-Te dio un ataque de nervios, te desmayaste en el campo, no recuerdas-me dijo

-No, ósea que si se fue-le dije con los ojos llorosos

-Así es, es un cobarde, Edward ya me conto todo- dijo Jenny

-Es demasiado tarde Edward, dijiste que esperaríamos hasta que despertara, debemos dejarla descansar –dijo Carlisle

-Tienes razón, adiós linda –dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente

-Adiós bella-se despidió Carlisle desde la puerta y se marcharon

-Yo me senté en el sofá, apreté mis piernas a mi pecho y me eche a llorar. Jenny se acerco y me abrazo

-Tranquilízate, el es un maldito cobarde-dijo ella

-No, todo fue mi culpa, no fui una buena novia-le dije

-No, fuiste la mejor novia, es un desgraciado, idiota, estúpido...-la interrumpí

-Porque lo odias tanto –le pregunte

-Llego la hora bella, tengo que contarte la verdad-me respondió


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

-Verdad, que verdad Jenny-le pregunte. En ese momento ella recibió una llamada, era Laura quien alarmada le dijo que debía irse lo mas rápido que pudiera para el hospital, mi amiga se levanto rápidamente

-Que pasa-le pregunte

-Stefan tuvo un accidente, un carro la atropelló –me respondió, cogió su chaqueta y salió corriendo del departamento, el silencio me hizo recordar lo que me había pasado, Jacob se había ido y ni una escusa lógica me había dado. Me recosté en mi cama, y entre lágrimas y sollozos me quede dormida.

Tuve que estarme sola todo el día, Ángela y Edward no habían ido a estudiar, cada segundo que pasaba sola me atormentaba preguntándome que fue lo que hice mal, porque se había ido, no fue mi culpa enamorarme de Edward, él estaba pendiente de mi, era muy divertido y bueno. Me dirigí a mi departamento, Esme me había dado el día libre. Jenny estaba sentada en el sofá mirando fijamente un sobre

-Hola, como esta Stefan, que le paso-le pregunte al entrar

-Bien, bien, estaba tomada no se dio cuenta de que un auto venia y la atropello, pero no fue muy grave-me respondió

-Y ese sobre-le pregunte señalándoselo

-Son unos papeles de la universidad-me dijo

-Jenny ahora si me vas a contar de qué verdad hablas- dije

-Ahora ya no estoy tan segura, mira las ojeras que tienes-me respondió

-No, no importa lo que sea, solo dímelo - repliqué

-Mira es que no es tan sencillo-me respondió

-Ahora no me salgas con bobadas, dime-

-Jacob te estuvo engañando estos tres últimos meses-me conto

-No, es enserio dime de que trata-le dije

-Es verdad –me respondió

-Y como lo sabes, lo viste-le pregunte

-Si, lo vi-me dijo

-Con quien-le dije ya sin poder hablar

-Con Ángela-me respondió. Escuchar el nombre de la persona que menos pensaba, quien yo creía era mi mejor amiga, fue como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría

-No, no es cierto-le dije con una lagrima cayendo por mi mejilla

-Sabes cuando te digo la verdad-me respondió, si, sabía cuando me decía la verdad, y si la estaba diciendo

Me levante y Salí del departamento, quería estar sola. Luego de varias horas de caminar, me dirigí al bosque donde una vez Edward me había invitado. Allí me senté en la montaña más alta. Él sonido de varios pasos me saco de mis cavilaciones, pensé que era algún guardia de seguridad que venia a arrestarme por estar en una zona restringida,

Bueno pasar la noche en una cárcel no será tan malo -pensé

-Hola-dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado

-Que haces aquí-le pregunte

-Quería verte-dijo

-Como supiste que estaba aquí-

-Bueno tu olor es un poco fuerte-me dijo

-Ya te lo dijo-me pregunto

-Que me dijo quien-

-Jenny, ya te dijo lo de Jacob –

-Que, tu también lo sabias-dije alterada

-Si, Jenny y yo nos encontramos en el centro comercial, íbamos hablando y vimos a Jacob y a Ángela besándose en una cafetería, Jacob nos vio y corrió hacia nosotros, nos suplico que no te dijéramos nada, que luego el lo haría, que no te lastimáramos así, Jenny estaba furiosa y le dio una cachetada, nos fuimos rápido, ella me pidió que la llevara, cuando llegamos me pidió que no te dijera nada que ella te lo diría por eso no dije nada, perdóname-me conto

-Crees que estoy bien-respondí

-No quería lastimarte, el debía decírtelo-

-Me lo hubieras dicho tú o él, de todas formas me hubiera lastimado, pero tu que vas a saber, tu solo le terminas a tus novias y ya, no te importa nadie-le dije levantándome

-Crees que no he sufrido, te informo que yo he sufrido más que tu, mi prometida murió en mis brazos, mi novia me engaño tres veces, y crees que no he sufrido-me respondió

-Que, como que murió en tus brazos-pregunte caminando hacia él

-Si-respondió sentándose de nuevo

-Cuéntame-dije sentándome a su lado, no pensaba cuanto le dolería contármelo, era un acto egoísta, me comportaba como una chismosa

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, Edward decidió hablar

-Sucedió cuando yo era humano, iba hablando con unos amigos, estábamos cerca a la plaza, de un momento a otro toda la gente empezó a gritar y a correr, se escucharon muchos disparos la gente me miraba y solo una persona me informo de lo que pasaba

-Tienes que correr a la plaza ahora, antes de que sea tarde-me dijo una mujer. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, había mucha gente, los empuje y me fije que era Sheila, ella estaba tirada en el piso, su vestido estaba todo ensangrentado, me arrodille a su lado y tome su cabeza con una mano, mientras la otra se posaba en su abdomen

-Tranquila, estarás bien-dije, y empecé a pedirá ayuda a gritos, pero nadie me ayudaba

-No, Edward ya es tarde-me respondió tomando mi mano

-Quien te hizo esto-le dije llorando a mares

-Eso ya no importa, Edward te amo y se que mejores cosas vendrán para tu futuro, alguna persona mejor que yo te hará feliz-me dijo

-Pero yo te quiero a ti-respondí

-Pero yo no soy para ti, no te aflijas, cosas mejores vendrán-dijo

-No, no hagas esto, no me dejes-le pedí

-Lo lamento tanto-me dijo, puso su mano en mi nuca, acerco su cara a la mía, y me beso, el beso cada vez era mas lento, su mano se cayo sobre su pecho, y el beso se detuvo, una lagrima caía por su mejilla soltó un ultimo respiro y murió.

Su sangre se mezclaba con el agua del suelo, mis lágrimas caían una y otra ves, y apretaba su frágil cuerpo contra mi pecho, mis sollozos eran lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar, las personas pasaban y miraban, pero no me ayudaban, tuve que tener el valor de alzar su cuerpo sin vida, llevarlo a la iglesia y allí pedir ayuda, mis piernas temblaban, me sentía cada vez mas débil, mi traje estaba lleno de su sangre pero eso no me importaba, ese mismo día la enterramos, estaba yo solo llorando sobre su tumba.

Luego de eso me descuide, no comía nada, solo bebía, Carlisle se encargaba de mi ya que era muy buen amigo de mis padres los cuales habían fallecido hacia varios años ya. Meses después enferme, no tenia cura, la enfermedad estaba ya avanzada y no había nada que hacer, y hay fue donde Carlisle me convirtió y tuvimos que irnos. Tuve que acostumbrarme a estar sin ella, no te niego que fue duro, ella era todo lo que tenía, me acostumbre a la soledad, yo pensaba que la olvidaba porque ya no le lloraba, yo logre mas de una vez olvidarla por un tiempo y sentía que de a poco me curaba luche con todo lo que era, pero seguía pensando en ella, pasaron 50 años, hasta que por fin pude olvidarla.

-Lo siento-fue la única palabra que se me ocurrió decirle luego de esa confesión

-No digas que lo sientes, tú no sientes el mismo dolor que yo siento-me respondió

-No puedes hablar por los demás, no sabes lo que piensan o lo que sienten otras personas, porque tienes que ser tan egoísta con los demás, deja de pensar en ti misma, deja de desquitarte con los demás, piensa que ellos tienen problemas mas serios y tu solo los estresas mas, deja de ser tan cobarde y aprende a superar esto, porque pierdes el tiempo llorando por alguien que se fue, como si con tus lagrimas fuera a regresar, deja de excusarte, de negarte a salir adelante, tu misma te estas condenando a tu pasado, y te estas aferrando a recuerdos inútiles que nunca te ayudaran, preocúpate por no echar tu vida a la basura, cosas peores te pasaran y tienes que estar lista entiéndelo, madura- luego de decirme esto Edward se paro y se fue

Fue muy duro conmigo, pero me dijo la verdad, yo me comportaba como niña inmadura y me negaba a salir adelante, no podía seguir así tratando de desquitarme con los demás, lastimando a las otras personas, el me estaba ayudando y yo de egoísta me negué , no podía dejar las cosas así

Luego de varios días de no ver a Edward, el se digno a ir el viernes .Antes de entrar a la cafetería el y yo nos tropezamos

-Hola-dije de inmediato

-Hola-me respondió un poco serio

-Perdona por comportarme ese día así contigo, tienes razón soy muy inmadura-le dije

-No, tranquilízate entiendo que estabas sufriendo y no querías escuchar a alguien-me dijo

-Te invito un café, afuera de la universidad venden un café riquísimo, te gustara-le dije

-Bella, es enserio, no bebo café, ya sabes porque –me respondió

-Claro, se me olvidaba, que torpe soy-respondí muy avergonzada, sentía como mi cara se ponía cada vez mas caliente

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, mejor demos un paseo por el bosque de la universidad, te parece-dijo

-Si esta bien -respondí, y nos dirigimos para la parte de atrás de la universidad

Íbamos en silencio cuando recordé que le debía unas disculpas

-Lamento a verte hecho recordar ese suceso tan espantoso-dije

-No te preocupes-respondió

-Siempre actuó mal contigo, y tú siempre me disculpas, porque-le pregunte

-No se, no puedo ponerme de mal genio contigo eres tan hermosa que siempre que te veo se me olvidan las cosas que me haces-respondió, y de nuevo me sonroje

-Podrías hablarme de tu otra novia, recuerdas que me dijiste que eran dos-dije cambiando de tema

-Ah si, Tanya, ella me engaño tres veces, con varios hombres-me dijo

-Ella era una vampira-pregunte

-Si –me respondió

-Si te engaño tres veces porque seguías con ella-pregunte

-Tanya tiene ese don de encantar a los hombres, es como mi don de leer mentes o el de Alice de ver el futuro, o el de rose de duplicarse-me respondió

-Espera espera, rose se duplica, eso no me lo habías dicho-dije

-Si, parece ilógico pero es así, no te conté porque le molesta que lo sepan, cuando se duplica puede hasta hacerse invisible-dijo riéndose

-No te lo creo, es un poco raro e imposible de creer-le dije

-Créelo, cuando hace eso siempre nos toma fotos muy graciosas o nos hace travesuras, es igual de molesta a emmet, al principio nos fue difícil acostumbrarnos, ahora ya podemos sentirla cuando se vuelve invisible-me respondió

-Y lo hace muy seguido-le pregunte

-No, no le gusta,-dijo

-Y ella te molesta mucho, o invade tu privacidad-pregunte

-No, ella molesta a los otros, pero nunca se mete conmigo-respondió

-Bueno volviendo al tema, tu como te enteraste que eran tres hombres con los que te engañaba tanya –le pregunte

-Pues porque la misma rose se metió a su habitación y la vio tres noches seguidas cada noche con un hombre distinto

-Y tu le terminaste- pregunte

-No, ella me dejo porque ya estaba aburrida de mi –dijo riéndose

-Me imagino, es que la que te soporte debe ser una dura, tu eres muy molesto-le dije en son de broma

-Si, yo soy molesto, pero tu estas loca, el que te soporte a de ser un hombre muy valiente, tu eres muy rara-me respondió y juntos nos reímos al tiempo

-Y a tanya la querían en tu familia-le pregunte

-No, recuerdo que la noche que nos enteramos de que me engañaba, tanya llego preguntándome y Alice, le arrojo un zapato, tanya salió corriendo de inmediato –los dos volvimos a reír ante su comentario

La campana sonó en ese momento, no estábamos muy lejos así que caminamos lento. Antes de entrar Edward me tomo la mano

Bella como ya te había dicho antes, voy a luchar por ti, y mas ahora que ya no hay estorbos, no me acelerare, no te voy a estresar-me dijo

Este bien, será un nuevo comienzo, voy a empezar de nuevo-le respondí

Comenzando por-lo interrumpí tapándole la boca con mi mano

Comenzando por ti –dije y me dirigí hacia la universidad, él se quedo unos minutos y luego me siguió


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Mientras iba camino al departamento pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Edward, no se, tal vez dije eso porque si quiero empezar de nuevo, pero tal vez lo dije porque necesitaba distraerme.

Mi amor por Jacob fue disminuyendo hasta que ya no le decía un te amo, solo un te quiero, pero el dolor que sentía no se olvidaba de un momento a otro, tal ves le había dicho eso a Edward porque quería zafarme ese dolor que sentía, en mis pensamientos también se involucraron varios recuerdos, yo sentía algo por Edward, si se lo dije a Jacob el día que se fue, era porque así lo sentía o porque dije cosas al azar, debía adivinar que era lo que sentía por Edward cullen.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, en silencio trataba de descifrar tantas cosas que necesitaba aclara urgentemente, como debía actuar ahora, como empezar de nuevo, como saber que siento, eran cosas las cuales necesitaba saber, pero ni una respuesta lograba encontrar .

Jenny había llegado furiosa y estaba toda empapada , cerro la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-Que te pasa, actúa como una persona educada-dije.

-Educación, educación la que le falta a Ángela –respondió.

-Y ahora que hizo-

-Yo, simplemente quise decirle sus verdades y me arrojo un balde de agua, solo le dije la verdad-respondió mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Si, conociéndote tus verdades duelen, dime que le dijiste-

-Solo le dije que era una chica que no respetaba a sus amigas y ya-dijo desviando su mirada.

-Ah claro, voy a hablar con ella ahora, me va a escuchar, recibirá un puñetazo mío-respondí dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Ella al escuchar esto salió corriendo y me detuvo.

-No, espera, acepto que me pase un poco, no te busques problemas- dijo

-Dime exactamente que le dijiste-

-Solo un par de verdades que no le afectan, como que era una chica muy vendida, una, hay vamos bella, dije muchas cosas que ya ni me acuerdo- respondió.

-Ben esta hay –pregunte.

-No, llegó el 24 de noviembre, antes de que la tratara mal pregunte por el y me dijo que había salido a comprar unas cosas-

-Mira Jenny no voy a hablar con ella porque quiero evitar un problema ahora, pero tú no estarás siempre para detenerme-le dije y .Me encerré en mi habitación y me quede leyendo hasta tarde.

Jenny y yo salimos temprano del departamento .Íbamos a entrar a la universidad, pero me fije que Ángela y Ben estaban parados en la entrada del parqueadero, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no era justo que Ben siguiera con ella .Me aleje de Jenny, apresure el paso y me dirigí hacia ellos.

-Que poca cosa eres –dije.

-De que hablas, a quien se lo dices-pregunto Ben.

-Le hablo a tu novia-respondí. Ángela quien estaba detrás de Ben negaba con la cabeza y me pedía que no le dijera nada.

-Porque le dices eso-replico Ben.

-No te lo dijo, pues ella estaba saliendo con Jacob mientras el aún era mi novio, y no salían como amigos, sino como algo mas-dije.

-No, estas diciendo mentiras-respondió Ben con sus ojos aguados.

-Lamento decírtelo pero es así, ellos se estuvieron viendo, y me imagino que hasta se estuvo revolcando con Jacob mientras tu no estabas, que poca cosa eres-le dije.

-Eso es cierto Ángela -pregunto Ben.

-Dile la verdad, merece saberlo-exclamo Jenny quien se paro a mi lado.

-Si, estuve con el-dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Como pudiste, te creía tan incapaz, confié en ti y me haces esto- exclamo Ben quien luego se dirigió rápidamente a la universidad.

-Como pudieron hacerme esto-dijo Ángela.

-No, tú como pudiste hacerme esto, te creía mi amiga, pero no eres más que una hipócrita-respondí y de inmediato Ángela se lanzo encima mío para pegarme. Edward llego en ese momento y aparto a Ángela.

-Que te pasa, tras de que la traicionas ahora la agredes, déjala en paz si no le vas a pedir una disculpa-interrumpió furioso. Ángela se aparto, bajo su mirada y se dirigió a la universidad.

-Gracias –le dije a Edward y me fui yo también.

Me dirigí a mi trabajo al termia mis clases, me sentía tan feliz, la única hermosura que me distraía y me sacaba una sonrisa era Marie, amaba a esa pequeña .Cuando entre al salón, la niña se me lanzo encima y me abraso fuerte.

-Hola mami-dijo Marie.

-Hola hermosa, debes dejar de decirme así o tu verdadera mami se pondrá brava-le dije mientras la alzaba.

-No, porque tu eres mi segunda mami como este mi segundo hogar-respondió.

-Bueno entonces aquí soy tu mami-replique.

-De acuerdo-dijo dando un pequeño salto para bajarse de mis brazos y salió corriendo.

La tarde estuvo llena de risas, los niños me llenaron de pintura y aunque me molestaba ensuciarme lo aceptaba.

Era jueves, decidí no ir a la universidad ya que en una semana terminaba mi semestre, tenía que hacer un papeleo para mi viaje ya que me iría a forks a pasar la navidad con mi padre.

Estuve toda la tarde haciendo largas filas y soportando los insultos de la gente y a las 5 de la tarde por fin ya había terminado mi pesadilla, tan solo tenia que pasar en dos días por los papeles.

-Cuando llegue, note que Jenny estaba con uno de sus amigos, ella estaba enamorada de él pero el tipo no le ponía cuidado.

-Hola-salude en general.

-Hola- respondió Steven, era un tipo un poco amargado y a veces maleducado, no me agradaba mucho.

-Hola, como te fue-exclamo Jenny.

-Bien, estoy agotada, me iré a descansar-respondí y me dirigí a mi habitación. Dormí lo más que pude.

Estaba agotada pero aun así me levante temprano para ir a la universidad, gracias a dios era viernes. Nada había cambiado entre Ángela y Ben, seguían peleando y hasta donde me conto Jenny, Ben le iba a terminar muy pronto. No tuvimos mucha clase ya que algunos profesores no habían ido, así que la tarde se paso volando.

Edward me acompaño hasta mi trabajo, no se iba a quedar pero Esme le rogo que lo hiciera, así que toda la tarde nos la pasamos juntos, los niños lo adoraban era muy bueno con ellos y hasta dejo que lo llenaran de pintura como a mi, ellos tenían la costumbre de ensuciasen con pintura todos los días.

Edward fue tan amable y me llevo hasta mi departamento, al llegar me invito a salir, no podía negarme, me encantaba pasar tiempo con él porque con él me sentía segura, cómoda y siempre me hacia sentir como una de las mejores personas.

Habíamos quedado en vernos a las 5 pero Edward llego media hora antes con la excusa de que quería hablar con Jenny. Salimos del departamento a la hora fijada.

Edward me llevo a un parque natural, me fascinaba estar rodeada de naturaleza. Íbamos hablando sobre la universidad cuando de pronto un niño salió corriendo y le echo encima el helado a Edward, él no se puso de malgenio, antes le compro otro helado al niño, pero la mamá estaba de coqueta con Edward y eso me sacaba de quicio aunque él no le daba importancia a la mujer ya que solo me miraba a mi.

Luego del incidente nos sentamos en unas banquitas que estaban debajo de un árbol enorme.

-Serás un gran padre-le dije mientras me acomodaba.

-Si, todos dicen eso-contesto.

-Los vampiros pueden tener hijos-pregunte de repente.

-Si, es normal, aunque solo pueden tener uno-respondió.

-Y Alice y Rosalie porque no tienen hijos-

-Porque ellas no querían tenerlos, ellas se operaron, además no son muy buenas para criar niños, a veces son muy mal humoradas-respondió.

-Tu si serás una buena madre, el hombre que este contigo será muy afortunado-al decir esto hizo que me ruborizara.

-Si, tal vez lo sea-dije.

-Eres muy linda aunque malgeniada y a veces gruñona y torpe también-dijo. Le di un puño en el brazo pero sin poder evitar la risa, él simulo que el golpe le había dolido.

-Niña Bella, a veces te pasas-dijo.

-Me paso, no tu te pasas, enserio soy gruñona-

-Seamos sinceros, no mentiras, bueno a veces-contesto.

En ese momento recibí una llamada, pero fue duro lo que me dijeron.

**Punto de vista de Edward**

Cuando Bella colgó el teléfono se veía muy triste, ella se levanto.

-Vamos, es muy tarde y quiero descansar-dijo quitando una lagrima de su mejilla. Yo me apure y la seguí.

No dijimos nada en el camino, ella solo miraba por la ventana y yo no sabia de que hablarle .Estacione mi auto y Bella por fin hablo.

-Gracias Edward –dijo.

-Tranquila, Bella que te pasa, quien te llamo, que te dijeron-le pregunte mientras me volteaba hacia ella.

-Era mi padre, me pidió que me fuera a forks lo más rápido que pudiera porque mi abuela esta enferma y en cualquier momento podría morir-dijo y me abrazo .Sentía su respiración agitada y como mi camisa se empapaba cada vez mas de sus lagrimas.

-Perdona, ensucie tu camisa, no sabes como me siento-exclamo.

-Se como te sientes, y no te preocupes por mi camisa-conteste.

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo solo dime, siempre estaré para ti-dije mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello.

-Gracias por ofrecerme tú ayuda, pero quiero estar sola, no necesito que se preocupen por mí, puedo con esto sola-contesto.

-Porque siempre evades la ayuda de las personas que mas te quieren, siempre que trato de ayudarte o de estar cerca de ti es como si tu me tuvieras , no se, miedo o fastidio y eso es doloroso pero si así tu lo quieres, estaré lo mas lejos posible de ti-dije sin alzar la voz.

-Perdóname, soy buena lastimando a la gente, pero así soy y no puedo evitarlo, no quiero que te alejes porque te necesito-exclamo y se bajo del auto. Entro lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando ya no pude verla encendí mi auto y me dirigí a casa.

Cuando llegue, escuche la gritería de mis hermanos, por lo visto Carlisle y Esme no habían llegado, subí a la sala y los salude a todos, luego de saludar me dirigí a mi habitación pero emmet me siguió mientras subía las escaleras.

-Edward quieres jugar damas-dijo.

-No- le respondí.

-Cartas-volvió a hablar.

-No-respondí.

-Domino-replico de nuevo.

-No-conteste.

-Soga-dijo suplicante.

-No-respondí de nuevo.

-Cuadrito, triqui, parques-me pregunto nuevamente.

-No, no y no, emmet quiero descansar y por favor ponte unos pantalones, no es lindo que andes en calzoncillos por toda la casa, a Esme y a Carlisle no les gusta -le conteste evitando la risa.

-Eso mismo le dije pero no quiere hacerme caso-exclamo Jasper desde la sala.

-Jasper no molestes nadie te pregunto, además así me siento libre-dijo emmet.

-Por favor Eddie juguemos, quieres-dijo muy suplicante.

-No- le conteste- Rosalie, por favor ayúdame con emmet.

-Es a ti a quien molesta no a mi, defiéndete-contesto.

-Mira emmet mantente a veinte pasos lejos de mi, no me molestes que no estoy de humor-le dije cuando ya había llegado a mi habitación. Emmet conto los pasos, estaba exactamente veinte pasos lejos de mi

-Y ahora si quieres jugar, mira que ya me aleje los veinte pasos-dijo.

-No –le respondí

-Que aburrido eres, deberías andar sin pantalón, te ayudara-dijo.

-No soy tan degenerado como tu pero gracias-le conteste.

-Como quieras-respondió y se fue.

Me encerré en mi habitación, el silencio me daba la calma que tanto necesitaba, me cambie de camisa y me senté en los pies de la cama, luego de unos quince minutos golpearon la puerta.

-Puedo pasar-exclamo Rosalie.

-Sigue-dije. Ella entro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Que tienes Edward, ayer te vi feliz y hoy estas triste, que bipolar eres-dijo.

-Lo se, soy demasiado bipolar, es que me canse de ofrecerle mi ayuda a Bella tantas veces, ella siempre se niega o siempre actúa mal conmigo-respondí.

-Tantas veces que le he contado cosas personales mías, y que le he aconsejado, pero sigue siendo lo mismo, ella cree que es la única que sufre-dije.

-Edward la quieres cierto-pregunto.

-Si, mucho-replique.

-A pesar de que la quieras tanto debes evitar darle importancia, consíguete a otra persona que si te valore, recuerdas a Kate, ella todavía sigue enamorada de ti, vendrá en un par de días, pasa tiempo con ella, quiero mucho a Bella pero tú no tienes porque humillarte ante ella-dijo

-Si, lo hare-respondí.

Estábamos hablando con Rose cuando el grito de Esme nos interrumpió.

¡Emmet, ya ve a ponerte unos pantalones!

Alice y yo salimos al corredor a ver, y allí estaba emmet quien subía las escaleras y se cubría con una cobija mientras Carlisle, Alice y Jasper estaban muertos de la risa.

-Te lo dije-exclame mientras emmet pasaba por mi lado.

-Tú cállate-me contesto.

Salude desde arriba a Esme y a Carlisle y me dirigí a mi habitación. Rose me siguió.

-Sabes Rose, no importa lo que yo haga, ella nunca me vera de la manera en que yo deseo, jamás me vera como alguien digno de su amor –Rose asintió ante mi comentario.

-Tal vez ella se dará cuenta y aceptara lo que siente por ti, pero tal vez sea demasiado tarde cuando lo haga-contesto.

-Voy a seguir tu consejo, pero hare las cosas a mi manera y tú me ayudaras-le dije

-Que tienes en mente-exclamo Rose

-Nada malo, me aburrí de que Bella no me preste atención, llego la hora de que sea yo el que la ignore-le respondí


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Punto de vista de bella:**

Mis vacaciones con la familia swan fueron geniales, mi abuela se veía muy decaída y sabíamos que en cualquier momento ella ya no estaría, pero eso hacia que cada momento con ella fuera valioso y trate en lo posible de disfrutarlo al máximo.

Me encontraba en mi antigua habitación, mirando hacia el techo, pensando en él, en el hombre que ahora me confundía, Edward, estaba recordando varios sueños raros que había tenido con él, pero en ese momento mi abuela entro.

-Bella-exclamo fuertemente.

-Edward- grite de pronto sentándome en la cama.

-¿Que?-dijo mi abuela acomodándose confundida a mi lado.

-No, nada abuela, porque entras tan dé repente, y porque estas caminando, sabes que te prohibieron hacer mucho esfuerzo-le reproche.

-Vamos bella, no te pongas como tu padre, puedo caminar y moverme, no seas exagerada, Charlie ya me tiene cansada, de él me da de comer y me pone pañales, puedo defenderme mi niña-respondió.

-Si te creo, mi papá seria capaz de eso-exclame.

-Quien es-pregunto.

-Quien –

-El chico que te trae enamorada, Edward –respondió.

-Ah él, no solo es un amigo –dije.

-Si, un amigo muy especial-dije desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana.

-Te conozco y se que estas enamorada, conozco esa mirada, engañas a tu padre, pero a esta vieja nunca, cuéntame sobre él-respondió.

-No, abuela no es impor…-me vi interrumpida por el grito de mi abuela.

-¡Que me cuentes sobre él!-exclamo impaciente.

-De acuerdo, cálmate- respondí.

-Es un chico que estudia lo mismo que yo, es generoso, guapo, divertido, le gustan los niños y es muy caballeroso-mientras hablaba no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en mi cara.

-Que linda te ves cuando sonríes, en definitiva estas enamorada-dijo mi abuela.

-Que, no, yo no estoy enamorada, tal vez me gusta pero es todo-respondí.

-Llevas tanto tiempo cerrándote a nuevas cosas, hasta donde sé solo has tenido un novio en Edimburgo, porque te encierras tanto en tu mundo, siempre cuando alguien te lastima tu de inmediato te alejas y rechazas a las personas o ocultas lo que sientes-dijo.

-Tu como sabes que es así- respondí.

-Te conozco bien bella, recuerdas lo que te paso cuando tenias 15 años?-exclamo.

-Lo que paso con collin, abuela solo era una niña-conteste.

-Si, pero creo que entonces sigues siendo una niña, eres la misma, él te lastimo demasiado, te torturo y recuerdas que me dijiste que no volverías a dejar que te lastimaran, y desde ese momento creaste una barrera entre tu y las personas-dijo. De inmediato un silencio incomodo embargo la habitación.

-Mira mi niña, el dolor nos instruye y nos dice que debemos cambiar, cuando nos negamos a escuchar el dolor y sus enseñanzas, nos convertimos en escapistas, el dolor no es un mal que tengamos que evitar a toda costa, el dolor es un maestro que nos puede enseñar muchas cosas, no te niegues a sentir el dolor, porque el eso es parte de lo que tenemos que vivir y si no lo vives o lo sientes considérate como una persona sin escrúpulos-dijo, se levanto de mi cama y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta.

-Abuela-exclame para que se detuviera lo cual hizo- pero y si me vuelven a lastimar.

-Las cosas solo pasan cuando tú te convences de ello, no pienses en eso y vive la vida, eres joven, no tienes hijos, y aun así te cohíbes de tantas cosas-respondió.

-Gracias abuela-respondí mientras me dirigía a ella y luego la abrace fuertemente-te prometo que desde ahora esa estúpida barrera se ira, te lo prometo.

-El tiempo se paso volando. Estaba ya en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de mi padre, de sue y de mi abuela, de la cual me despedí de últimas.

-Adiós mi niña- dijo mi abuela dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Adiós abuela-respondí.

-Recuerda tu promesa-exclamo.

-Claro que si abuela, que te mejores, te amo-respondí, tome mis maletas y me subí al avión. Estaba ansiosa por llegar y decirle a Edward que estaba enamorada de él, agradecía a Dios que me hubiera dado esa charla con mi abuela, ella me abrió los ojos, me hizo ver que no hay nada malo en experimentar el dolor y que en verdad estaba enamorada de Edward.

El viaje fue agotador y muy lento, no veía la hora en que llegáramos pero lo hicimos. Llegue a mi departamento, mi amiga al verme se me lanzo encima e hizo que me cayera.

-Bella, te extrañe-grito Jenny.

-Si yo también pero te me quitarías de encima, me estas ahogando –respondí.

-Es necesario, Ja claro ya me quito-dijo.

Duramos todo el domingo hablando, le conté sobre la charla que tuvimos la abuela y yo y los planes que tenia ahora, ella me conto sobre como se la había pasado con su familia y que le habían dado un raro regalo el cual no quiso mencionar, yo le mostré mi regalo, era una linda cajita morada y adentro venían varios álbumes de mis grupos favoritos.

Iba a salir a ver a Edward, pero ya era demasiado tarde así que me fui a descansar, al día siguiente teníamos que ir a inscribir materias así que lo vería en la universidad.

Me levante temprano, prepare el desayuno y me entre a bañar, cuando Salí del baño Jenny ya estaba desayunando.

-No podías esperar-dije mientras me dirigía al cuarto.

-No, me levante con mucha hambre hoy-respondió.

-No te comerías el mío también-dije.

-Ups, es tarde, pensé que lo habías hecho para mí-fue lo único que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

Me cambie despacio, tenia mucho tiempo, tenia que verme bien para Edward así que escogí mi ropa con mucha cautela ya que no era buena mesclando las prendas.

Tuve que volver a hacer el desayuno, para cuando ya había terminado de hacerlo mi amiga salió y me lo volvió a quitar.

-Gracias, dos desayunos en un día, te extrañaba-dijo.

-Ese era mío-exclame.

-Era bien dicho amiga-me respondió-tendrás que hacer otro.

-Esta loca, camina que ya es tarde-

-Tarde, pero nos queda todo el día para inscribir materias, aun no entiendo porque madrugamos-exclamo.

-Pues ya vez, tengo cosas que hacer por la tarde-

-Claro, Edward es muy afortunado verdad-comentó, yo solo reí mientras la jalaba para que saliéramos rápido.

Tuvimos una charla muy entretenida por el camino, inscribimos materias rápido y cuando terminamos nos dirigimos a la cafetería, allí nos encontramos a Alice y a Rosalie quienes se acercaron a saludarnos.

-Hola –exclamo Alice abrasándonos.

-Hola Alice, Rosalie, como están-dije.

-Hola bella- exclamo Rosalie-luces hermosa hoy-dijo.

-Ok, necesitan un favor, dinero, que es-dijo Jenny.

-Que, de que hablas-le respondió Alice.

-Si, ustedes están actuando raro-exclamo mi amiga.

-No, raro no, simplemente queríamos acercarnos a ustedes, además nos agradan mucho, oigan haremos una fiesta el viernes de la otra semana, las invito y no acepto un no por respuesta-dijo Alice mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de salida.

-Enserio, que genial, que crees que me deba poner-exclamo Jenny mientras se acercaba a Alice .Yo me quede atrás observándolas, como es que aun así me llevo bien con estas chicas-pensé.

Rosalie se paro a mi lado.

-Vamos-exclamo.

-Es totalmente necesario que yo vaya a la dichosa fiesta, no me gusta-dije.

-Sabes como es, sí no le dices que si, te obligara-respondió.

-Apúrense chicas-dijo Alice interrumpiéndonos .Rosalie y yo aceleramos el paso.

-Y Edward en donde esta-exclame-debo hablar con el de algo muy importante.

-Ahí viene, que le tienes que decir-dijo rose tomándome del brazo.

-Que yo lo...- Edward nos interrumpió .El iba tomado de la mano con una mujer.

-Hola chicas-exclamo.

-Hola - saludamos todas al tiempo.

-Quien es ella-pregunto Jenny.

-Ella, es Kate, mi novia-respondió.

- ¡Tu que! -gritamos Jenny y yo al tiempo.

-Su novia, que no se escucha o que pasa-dijo esa tal Kate.

-Amor, te presento a Bella- dijo señalándome con la mano-y a Jenny.

-Un gusto -respondió dándome la mano, al tocarla sentí como la tenia de fría igual que Edward, era vampira.

-Y que harán hoy, les gustaría salir a dar un paseo con nosotros -exclamo Edward.

.-Si yo voy, seria genial-exclamo Jenny.

-Y porque no lo dejamos para el domingo-dijo Alice.

-Si, estaría mejor, con eso tú y yo tendremos más tiempo a solas-exclamo Kate.

-Kate-dijo Edward un poco molesto.

Hubo un momento en el que me imagine cosas horribles que podían pasar entre ellos dos, me dio tanta rabia que no la pude ocultar, apretaba mis puños, y respiraba mas rápido, me di la vuelta para poder tranquilizarme y conté hasta diez, eso me ayudaba un poco.

-Si, seria genial distraernos un poco-exclamo Rose.

-Y tu Bella, vendrás con nosotros-pregunto Edward.

Si no voy le demostraría que estoy celosa y eso no me gusta, pero si voy me los tengo que aguantar, ya que aceptare –pensé.

-Claro, será un gusto conocer a Kate, se ve muy…sociable–respondí. Edward se había aburrido de esperar, y aunque quería llorar a mares en ese momento, lo soporte, por mis estupideces de niña pequeña el se había cansado.

-De acuerdo nos veremos el domingo a las 3 en punto, pasaremos por ustedes-dijo Edward refiriéndose a mi y a Jenny.

-Adiós chicas-exclamo la linda pareja quien se fue rápidamente.

Llegue al departamento y me senté en el sillón. No había dicho ni una palabra en el camino, solo quería recostarme en mi cama y llorar. Pensé que las cosas cambiarían, que por fin estaría con Edward, pero no, él ya se había cansado de estar suplicando por mi amor, y creo que consiguió en otra persona el amor que nunca le brinde o que más bien me cohibía de demostrarle.

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella!-quito mí amiga-estas bien.

-No del todo, estaba que le rompía la cara a esa mujer pero me controle-respondí.

-Si, lo lamento, lamento que hayas perdido a Edward, pero tienes que admitir que fue tu culpa-dijo.

-Si lo se, deja de recordármelo, sabes no me animas mucho, me iré a descansar-ella sabia que no iría a descansar, de lógica iría a llorar, soy muy sensible.

-De acuerdo, lleva muchos pañuelos Bella-cerré la puerta lo mas duro que pude y toda la tarde estuve encerrada.

Toda la semana fue una completa tortura, veía todas las tardes a Kate con Edward, se abrasaban, se tomaban de la mano, pero nunca llegue a ver que se besaran, fue un karma, no puedo contar cuantas veces fueron las que llore por el hecho de saber que él ya no estaría conmigo.

El domingo había llegado, ya eran las 2 de la tarde y yo no me había arreglado gracias a que Jenny duro casi dos horas en el baño, salió a la media hora, era demasiado tarde, tome una toalla y me bañe lo más rápido que pude.

Me cambie rápido aunque escogí bien lo que me iba a poner. Me puse unos pantalones negros, los cuales resaltaban mi figura, tome una playera morada de cuello v la cual era un poco ajustada, me puse mis converse negras, me deje el cabello suelto, tome una chaqueta blanca y Salí de la habitación. Los chicos ya estaban esperándonos y Jenny nada que salía, golpe fuertemente su puerta.

-Jenny sal ahora mismo-dije.

-Espera, no es mi culpa, tuve que salir a abrir la puerta, ya casi termino de alisar mi cabello-exclamo.

-No te demores-dije.

Salude a mis amigos, quienes al verme se impresionaros y empezaron a molestarme.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo Jasper.

-Eso es cierto, luces espectacular-agrego emmet.

-Si, ya estas aprendiendo a mesclar tus atuendos-dijo rose.

-Deleitaras a los chicos hoy amiga-exclamo Alice.

-Bueno, hoy no será un día tan perfecto-dijo Kate entre dientes para que nadie escuchara, pero fue inútil todos escuchamos su comentario.

-Si seria un día perfecto, pero es que tu decidiste venir, vez, lo arruinaste-dijo Alice-sabes Kate deberías quedarte en casa- no me pareció tan mala idea.

-Edward, dile algo-exclamo Kate furiosa. Edward no dijo nada.

Mi amiga salió y todos nos levantamos rápidamente para salir.

-De acuerdo, Bella iras con nosotros en el auto y que Jenny se vaya con rose y Alice ¿no?-exclamo Edward.

-No, porque no al contrario-dijo Jenny.

-No, así está bien-dije mientras nos dirigíamos al parqueadero.

Subí al auto rápidamente, me toco en la parte de atrás. En el camino hablaron solo de ellos, bueno solo pude escuchar un par de cosas ya que iba escuchando música para distraerme, de ves en cuando miraba el retrovisor y me topaba con los hermosos ojos de Edward los cuales me miraban por cortos lapsos de tiempo.

-Se me olvido un gran detalle, a donde vamos-pregunte mirando hacia la ventana.

-Iremos al parque central, es muy hermoso-me respondió Edward.

-Ah claro-dije.

Me quite los audífonos unos minutos antes de llegar, y solo escuchaban algunas babosadas que se decían mutuamente algo como "te amo, no yo te amo mas", me mortificaba pensar que en algún momento el le daría un beso enfrente mío, era una martirio saber que el estaba con ella y no conmigo.

Edward y Alice se fueron a parquear mientras nosotros los esperábamos en el parque.

-Vamos a dar un paseo-exclamo Jenny.

-Gran idea- dijo rose.

-De que hablan-dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Jenny quiere ir a dar un paseo-respondió rose.

-Si seria genial-dijo Alice

-Y porque no vamos a comer un helado y nos sentamos en alguna parte-propuse.

-Enserio, eso es aburrido-dijo Kate.

-Lo lamentamos, si no te gusta puedes irte-dijo Alice, en ese momento si que la amaba.

- ¡Alice! -exclamo Edward.

-De acuerdo, vamos por el helado-dijo rose. Alice iba adelante con rose y Jenny, detrás iban Kate y Edward tomados de la mano y yo iba detrás de ellos.

-Quienes comerán helado-dijo rose. Jenny y yo alzamos la mano.

-Les parece si lo compramos aquí-dije parándome frente a una pequeña tienda.

-No, no me gustan esos helados, yo quiero de otros, pero los venden a cinco cuadras mas arriba-dijo mi amiga, parecía una niña pequeña.

-Tranquila, iremos a comprarlo-exclamo rose.

-Es necesario, comete uno de estos y ya-exclamo Kate molesta.

-No, queremos comprárselo y tu nos acompañaras-dijo rose.

-Irán ustedes, yo no quiero ir-dije.

-De acuerdo, tú nos esperaras aquí con Edward, ahora pide tu helado mientras nosotras cuatro vamos a comprar el otro-dijo Alice.

-Los dos, solos, ¡no!, me quedaren con ellos-exclamo Kate mientras abrazaba a Edward, sentía como mi cara se ponía cada vez mas caliente y simplemente me di vuelta para no mirar más la escenita de amor.

-Así de perezosa eres, que mal físico, es que me imagino que ni puedes caminar mucho, creo que son los años, los viejitos no caminan mucho-dijo Alice.

-Que te pasa, vamos, te demostrare que puedo caminar mas que tu- dijo Kate avanzando a paso rápido.

Edward se ubico junto a mí luego de que su noviecita se fue.

-Mira hermosa aquí esta tu helado-exclamo el joven que me atendió- eres muy hermosa, sabes no te cobrare por el helado, yo lo pago.

-Gracias, eres muy amable-respondí.

-Y tu muy hermosa-dijo el joven.

.No, yo pagare el helado-dijo Edward.

-Deja así, mas bien cuídamela bien cuñadito-dijo el joven quien luego regreso a su ocupación.

-Idiota-dijo Edward entre dientes.

-Ja, disque tú mi hermano-dije riéndome mientras avanzaba.

-Si, que idiota, yo tu hermano-exclamo él.

Íbamos en silencio, yo gozaba de mi helado mientras el me observaba.

-Adiós hermosa-dijo un joven muy guapo.

Luego de unos minutos, paso otro muchacho.

-Que hermosa mujer, cuñadito me la cuida-exclamo el joven.

Pasamos por varias tiendas donde varios muchachos me molestaban diciéndome cosas como "hey que hermosa estas "y siempre le decían cuñadito a Edward.

-Ya me canse, porque tienes que estar tan hermosa y porque todos creen que tú eres mi hermana-dijo furioso.

-No lo se, lo de hermosa bueno porque así es la vida-exclame en son de broma.

-Porque te pones así, esto no te afecta, al fin y al cabo tú tienes novia-respondí con mi voz temblorosa mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Bella tu eres… -se quedo cayado al ver como había reaccionado.

-Bella, porque te pones así-pregunto.

-Porque tu me…-no pude decirle lo que sentía ya que Kate llego y se colgó en su cuello, y luego lo beso apasionadamente.

Edward freno el beso y me miro. Yo no pude esconder mi tristeza y una lágrima apareció, agache mi cara y me fui.

-Bella a donde vas-grito rose.

-A caminar un poco –dije. Las chicas se me unieron inmediatamente y luego la pareja perfecta se unió.

Iba tan distraída q no se en que momento todos me pasaron y yo iba un poco alejada del grupo, iba tan distraída que un joven choco conmigo e hizo que tirara el poco helado que me quedaba.

-Perdóname-exclamo el joven, me di cuenta de que era un buen amigo de Ben, él era divertido e inocente una ves me lo presentaron pero no recordaba muy bien su nombre.

-Tranquilo, soy tan torpe que no te vi-dije.

-Hey yo te conozco, Bella ¿no es cierto?-pregunto el joven.

-Si tu eres amigo de Ben, ¿no es verdad?-dije.

-Si así es-respondió.

-Perdóname linda, fue mi culpa, te parece si te compro otro-dijo.

-No lo se, estoy un poco lejos de mis amigos además prácticamente ya me lo había acabado-respondí.

-Vamos anímate-dijo.

-De acuerdo-respondí.

-Mucho gusto princesa, soy Brady-dijo tendiéndomela mano.

-Un gusto, perdona que no haya recordado tu nombre, no soy buena con los nombres-respondí tomando su mano.

-Bien ahora sabes quien soy-exclamo y luego nos quedamos en silencio. Yo iba con mi mirada en el suelo y sin querer se me escurrió una lágrima, la limpie rápidamente para que él no se diera cuenta.

Nos dirigimos a un pequeño carrito de paletas. Escogí la paleta y el la pago.

-Y dime porque una joven tan hermosa como tu esta tan sola y tan triste, dime porque lloras-dijo el mientras caminaba a mi lado.

-Bueno me distraje y perdí de vista a mis amigos, y lo de triste, bueno es complicado-dije.

-Cuéntame- respondió.

-Bueno estoy enamorada de uno de mis amigos pero me había negado aceptarlo, el estaba enamorado de mi pero creo que ese amor se acabo ya que yo me comportaba de una manera muy fea con el, y pues el se canso de mi y busco a otra chica –le conté sin poder reprimir mis lagrimas.

-Porque te comportabas mal con el si lo amabas-pregunto.

-Porque no quería enamorarme, quería alejarme y darme tiempo y pensar bien que iba a hacer ahora-dije.

-Hoy estábamos solos y me iba a decir algo pero no termino la frase ya que su estúpida novia llego, solo dijo "Bella tú eres…"-

-De pronto el aun te quiera y tal vez eso te iba a decir-respondió.

-No lo se, hasta que salga de boca de el no creeré nada, además no creo que me quiera aun, es cariñoso-dije esto ultimo haciendo unas comillas con mis manos.

-Así que es cariñoso-dijo esto imitando mis comillas.

-Bueno es que a veces creo que no la quiere y otras veces creo que si-respondí.

-Y si hacemos que el te lo diga, algo así como obligarlo-dijo.

-Decirme que-pregunte.

-Que es lo que siente por ti, enserio eres muy distraída-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No lo se es que…-me interrumpió

-Vamos hazlo, de otra forma no creo que te lo diga -dijo.

-Espera, se me olvido lo mas importante, quien es el-dijo

-Edward cullen-dije suspirando.

-Wow, Edward cullen, ahora si ya no estoy tan seguro, seria capaz de matarme-me respondió.

-Porque haría eso, el no es capaz-dije.

-No supiste el problema que tuvo una vez con un joven que trato de molestar a una de sus hermanas, me estoy arrepintiendo de hacer esto-.

-Si, tranquilo, lo entiendo-respondí

-Ah, que me golpee, que importa, no quiero verte triste, me agradas así que te ayudare -dijo- Ahí viene

-De acuerdo, que tienes en mente-dije.

-Ya veras – respondió-tu solo llévame la corriente. Veía como su mano temblaba, pobre, no tenia porque involucrarse en esto, pero si el quería, que podía hacer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

-Bella, llevamos bastante buscándote y tu no aparecías, porque te alejaste de nosotros, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba-decía Edward mientras avanzaba hacia mí. Veía como Kate trataba de detenerlo jalándolo de un brazo, pero Edward la arrastraba. Edward se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí, pero no me miraba exactamente a mí sino que miraba a Brady.

Luego de unos minutos llego Alice quien se detuvo al lado de su hermano. Los dos se quedaron mirando a Brady sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

-Lo lamento, me distraje un poco-dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¡Hey Brady!-grito mi amiga acercándose con Rosalie.

-Lo conoces –exclamo Edward girándose hacia Jenny.

-Claro, es un gran muchacho-dijo ella mientras se dirigía hacia Brady a quien saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Disculpen, todo fue mi culpa, me tropecé con esta hermosa dama-dijo Brady mientras me señalaba- y hice que tirara su helado, así que aproveche y le invite uno-luego de terminar, rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos. Vi como Edward apretó sus puños y su mandíbula, y sin querer solté una pequeña risita.

-Ah, no hay problema, entiendo que tal vez querían privacidad y por eso no nos alcanzaron cierto, bueno me gusta cómo se ven juntos, se ven tan lindos-dijo Jenny mientras me miraba.

-Si claro se ven… bien –dijo Edward dándose la vuelta.

-No, yo, él, no, solo estábamos hablando, solo somos amigos-dije inmediatamente, no quería que Edward mal interpretara las cosas. De inmediato Edward volvió a encararme.

-Ven hermosa-dijo Brady acercándome más-quieres saber lo que siente por ti sí o no-dijo susurrándome en mi oído.

-No lo sé, lo estoy dudando, no quiero que sea de esta forma-respondí muy bajito. La verdad si lo estaba dudando, no quería hacerle eso a Edward, me sentía mal por ello.

Kate abrazo a Edward por la cintura y luego le dio un beso, no puedo negar que Edward seguía mirándome mientras se besaba con ella, me puse tan furiosa, que tuve que darme la espalda para no volverle a mirar porque terminaría o llorando o encima de ella, no me importaba si era vampira, quería a Edward para mi sola, pero tenía que sacarle la verdad de lo que ahora sentía por mí así fuera malo o bueno.

-Hagámoslo, necesito que me demuestre si me quiere o no-dije susurrándole en el oído. Él me tomo de la mano y luego la beso. Edward empujo un poco fuerte a Kate para que así terminara el beso, pude ver la ira que trataba de ocultar, miraba con rabia a Brady quien solo sonreía por la actitud que Edward había tomado.

-Debemos irnos-exclamo Edward dándose la vuelta.

-Pero porque, hasta ahora son las cinco-dijo Alice.

-¡Debemos irnos!-grito Edward mientras seguía caminando.

-Adelántensen ustedes, yo quiero pasar más tiempo con Bella- dijo Brady quien seguía con su mano en mi cintura. Edward se dio la vuelta y se acerco a nosotros, me tomo fuertemente del brazo y me halo.

-¡No!, tú vendrás con nosotros, llegaste con nosotros y te vas con nosotros-exclamo Edward furioso.

-Suéltala, ella se quedara conmigo- Brady me soltó de su agarre y me tomó del otro brazo para luego hálame también.

-¡Ya basta!, los dos suéltenme ahora-grite furiosa, parecía el muñequito de ambos. Brady me soltó de inmediato y se alejo un poco.

-Tu Edward, si quieres irte ya, pues vete solo y déjame en paz-le grite mientras lo encaraba.

-No, tú llegaste con nosotros y te regresas con nosotros-respondió también gritando.

-Porque te importa lo que hago, preocúpate por tu noviecita y a mi déjame en paz, yo disfruto con el que se me da la gana y tu igual así que tu coge por tu lado y yo cojo por el mío, entendiste-le grite.

-Bella no hagas esto, en que te vas a regresar, deja que yo te lleve a tu casa, no seas terca-me dijo soltándome y bajando el tono de su voz.

-No, estaré bien, quiero estar un rato con Brady, no deberías preocuparte por mí, mira a tu noviecita, se le nota que quiere arrancarme la cabeza- dije mientras miraba a Kate quien tenía los brazos cruzados y me miraba como si quisiera matarme.

-Si tú si quiera supieras-dije agachando la mirada, sentía su respiración frenética, y luego de un par de segundos, habló.

-Saber que-respondió confundido.

-Ah, ya no importa, solo súbete a tu lujoso auto con tu hermosa novia y vete, deja de restregármela en la cara y vete-dije en un susurro y me aleje. Él no reacciono hasta después de varios segundos. Se dio la vuelta y se fue junto con las chicas quienes rápidamente se despidieron de mí.

-Estas bien-pregunto Brady mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro y veía como se alejaban.

-Sí, no hay problema-respondí tratando de limpiar rápidamente las lágrimas que caían consecutivamente.

-Enserio, eres la primera persona que me dice que todo está bien mientras llora-en su tono de voz se podía ver que trataba de soportar la risa. Le mire a los ojos y le di una sonrisa fingida, no podía ocultar lo triste que me sentía.

-Disculpa, no quería involucrarte en mis problemas, son solo míos y no es justo que tú te ganes a un enemigo por mi culpa-dije.

-Te parece si damos un paseo-pregunto Brady ubicándose a mi lado.

-De acuerdo-

-Sabes, yo decidí esto, no te culpes porque esta fue mi decisión y yo te anime para que actuaras de esta forma, si, tendré un nuevo enemigo, no es nuevo para mí-respondió-si quieres que hable con Edward para aclarar bien las cosas, lo hare, tal vez no fue una buena idea hacer esto.

-No te preocupes, ya ni importa lo que él piense, me imagino que debe estar dirigiéndose a su casa con Kate para tener una noche muy activa-dije.

-Si tal vez-respondió -ella es muy odiosa, me callo demasiado mal.

-Es normal que ella de esa impresión en las personas-respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No sabía que conocías a Jenny-dije mirándolo de reojo.

-Sí, ella es muy hermosa y divertida, es agradable, inteligente y amable, aunque su locura no tenga extremos-respondió el mientras se reía levemente, yo simplemente volví a sonreír.

-Que puedo hacer para que estés feliz, dime, me molesta saber que tantas mujeres hermosas sufren por nosotros, hombre absurdos que en ocasiones somos tan brutos, que en los momentos en los que ustedes más nos necesitas nosotros siempre las dejamos o actuamos de mala manera, me molestas saber que tantas mujeres tan hermosas, sufren por hombres que no merecen ni que una de ustedes derramen una lagrima por ellos, porque es que ni las merecemos, mujeres tan únicas y buenas como tú no están al alcance de cualquiera, no quiero verte triste, no le des ese gusto de que te vea así, dime que hago para no verte triste- cuando termino de hablar, me detuve y lo abrace fuertemente.

-Gracias, eres tan bueno-dije susurrándole en el oído-muchas gracias.

-No me agradezcas, no mereces sufrir-respondió apretándome más.

-Ya sé que puedes hacer, quiero seguir con esto-dije alejándome un poco de él.

-Dime-

-Tienes que ir conmigo a la fiesta que Alice organizara este viernes-respondí.

-Enserio, Ben me había dicho que no te gustaban las fiestas-dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno, no me gustan, pero es una gran oportunidad y bueno no quiero perderla, además no quiero estar sola-respondí.

-De acuerdo-dijo mientras reía.

Estuvimos caminando un par de horas más, y a eso de las 8 de la noche nos subimos a su moto y me llevo hasta mi departamento. En el transcurso del camino, mientras el viento golpeaba con fuerza mi cara, y la suave llovizna mojaba mi ropa, los recuerdos de las veces en las que Jacob me llevaba en su moto llegaron a mi mente. Me aferre con fuerza a Brady y escondí mi cara en su espalda, lloraba en silencio, pero no por Jacob, agradecía al cielo por habérmelo quitado del camino. Lloraba porque había perdido lo único bueno que me había pasado, lo único que ahora me importaba, Edward. "bella, no lo perderás" me decía una y otra vez, y eso era cierto, haría lo que fuera para no perderlo. No me importaba nada, así el tuviera previsto casarse con ella, yo no lo perdería. Sería capaz hasta de entrar en plena misa y oponerme a ese matrimonio como ocurre en las telenovelas, "concéntrate" grite para mis adentros, ellos son solo novios y yo ya los veía en el altar, ya me imaginaba a mi misma interrumpiendo su boda, en verdad estoy tan mal?

-Bella, -exclamo Brady sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Si-dije confundida.

-Pensé que te habías dormido-respondió mientras se reía.

-Dime que ruta debo tomar para ir a tu departamento-exclamo de nuevo con el mismo tono suave. Me fije que estaba a tres calles del conjunto donde vivía.

-Déjame aquí, estoy a tres calles-dije mientras bajaba de su moto.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto mientras recibía el casco.

-Sí, está bien-respondí, le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí hacia mi departamento. Apresure el paso así que llegue demasiado rápido. Al abrir la puerta de mi departamento me fije en que Edward estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Jenny. Los dos al verme detuvieron su conversación. Edward se levanto rápidamente y se me acerco.

-Sabes lo preocupado que estaba, ya viste la hora que es, pudiste decirle a Brady que te trajera más temprano-se le notaba un tono de desesperación en su voz. Tuve que contener la risa, me di la vuelta para cerrar la puerta y tomar un poco de aire para controlarme, respire hondo, y me senté junto a Jenny.

-Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer así que adiós-dijo Jenny dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Que es tan gracioso-dijo Edward furioso, no me percate de que aun seguía con la gran sonrisota que tenia por haberlo escuchado tan alterado.

-Cálmate Edward, no soy una niña pequeña, yo decido a qué horas llego, además, tu porque te preocupas, que haces aquí-dije.

-Sé que decides a qué hora llegas, pero y si te pasa algo-pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Eso no debería importarte-respondí sin mirarlo-no me has respondido, qué haces aquí.

-Pues, no sé, es que, ah-paso sus manos por su cabello y luego me miro-aunque no lo creas, tú me importas mucho.

-Si, como sea, y tu perrita faldera, ah no perdona, mejor le digo Kate- Edward se rio, cosa que no me esperaba, yo esperaba algo como "Bella no le dagas así" o algo por el estilo.

-Pues, ella se fue a casa-respondió.

-Ah, pensé que querían, no sé, una noche un poco "emocionante"-dije haciendo las comillas con mis manos mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Escuche como Edward rio ante mi comentario.

-Emocionante, ¿enserio Bella?-dijo Edward quien estaba parado a mi lado en menos de un segundo.

-Sí, sabes a que me refiero, creo que han tenido muchas de esas noches-dije mientras me servía un vaso de agua, lo lave y lo volví a dejar donde estaba.

-Sabes lo que pienso al respecto, lo hare con la mujer a la que ame-respondió mientras metía un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, me estremecí al sentir su suave y fría mano.

-Bueno, entonces tengo claro que dejas a Kate plantada todas las noches en la cama-respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Edward se reía fuertemente.

-¿Espera, entonces no amas a Kate?-pregunte mientras lo miraba confundida.

-La verdad es que-tomo aire y volvió a hablar-Bella yo…-y preciso en ese momento Jenny decidió interrumpirnos.

-Bella, te necesitan, es Brady-dijo pasándome su teléfono. Vi como Edward apretó los puños y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Hola-

-Hola Bella, se me olvidaba un gran detalle, paso por ti el viernes a las siete para ir a la fiesta-exclamo Brady. Edward escucho todo gracias a que el teléfono de mi amiga estaba en alta voz.

-De acuerdo-respondí y colgué rápidamente.

-Debo irme- Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerro lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Metiste la pata amiga-dijo Jenny recostándose sobre el muro del pequeño corredor.

-Sí, lo sé-exclame un poco molesta.

-Y ahora que vas a hacer, olvídate de él, ya ni con los celos que le des lo recuperaras-exclamó.

-No lo sé, espera tú como sabes lo que yo…-

-Ay amiga nadie se puede olvidarse de alguien en tan solo una hora, le puse lógica y bueno deduje que lo que querías era darle celos a Edward, pero te pasaste-

-Tal vez, ah voy a descansar un poco, fue un mal día- decía mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

-Y tu decías "vamos Bella será un gran día"-dije tratando de imitar su voz-gracias por nada- dije mientras cerraba mi puerta fuertemente. Me di un baño y me fui a dormir.

La semana no fue tan dura como lo pensaba, casi todo el tiempo me la pasaba con Brady, y aunque mi tortura seguía, ya era un poco más llevadera.

Retomamos nuestras clases de música, Ángela se salió de nuestro grupo y en reemplazo de ella entro Brady, nos sentábamos en las sillas más alejadas a la tarima mientras que Edward y sus hermanos se sentaban cerca a la tarima.

Evite en lo más posible de ver a Edward, y aunque no lo vi mucho durante la semana, el vacio que sentía cada vez que pensaba en que podría perderlo, se abría mas y eso me ponía mal, sentía que cada vez eso me desgarraba, así que tuve que evitar estar sola.

El día de la dichosa fiesta había llegado, Alice, Rosalie, y Kate estaban en mi departamento. Las dos queridísimas hermanas de Edward me llevaron a mi habitación y me encerraron.

-Perdónanos por traerla, pero Emmet nos obligo, dijo que no quería que le arruináramos el día dejándole a una bruja -exclamo Alice.

-Sí, discúlpanos por traerla, pero era eso, o nos quitaban todo el maquillaje, y no podemos vivir sin maquillaje-dijo Rose acomodando sus cosas en mi cama.

-Yo hubiera preferido que les hubieran quitado el maquillaje a que mi departamento quedase impregnado de su asqueroso olor-respondí.

- Bella, no seas así, que haríamos sin maquillaje, además ya no hay nada que hacer-dijo Alice abriendo la maleta donde traía las cosas.

-¡Metete a bañar ahora!-gritaron las dos al tiempo. Me bañe lo más rápido que pude, en cuanto Salí Alice me tendió un hermoso vestido.

-Ponte este vestido-dijo ella. Me lo puse con mucho cuidado, era un vestido negro el cual era estraple, llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, era sencillo pero muy hermoso y muy ceñido al cuerpo. Me mire al espejo y bueno debo aceptarlo, me veía muy bien.

-Esta preciosa-dijo Alice.

-Sí, te ves espectacular-exclamo Rosalie.

Las chicas ya estaban vestidas y maquilladas, hasta Jenny ya estaba lista. Me puse unos tacones demasiado altos y molestos los cuales también eran negros. Alice me maquillo, claro solo deje que me pusiera un poco de labial no tan rojo y pestañina, Rosalie iba a hacerme el peinado.

Salí sigilosamente de la habitación para entrar a la de Jenny y tomar una cinta prestada. Cuando iba de regreso, me detuve en la mitad del corredor a escuchar el interrogatorio que Jenny le hacía a Kate y tuve que recostarme en uno de los muros para no caer en el suelo de la risa que contenía.

-Dime, bruja, como haces para engatusar a los hombres-dijo Jenny.

-Pues mira esperpento, como vez soy hermosa-respondió Kate.

-Ah sí, te doy un consejo, cuídate porque de pronto algún día venga un circo y te confundan con el payaso-dijo Jenny.

-Sí, y a ti con el animal-respondió Kate.

-Responde, te maquillas con maquillaje real o con pinturas para payasos, donde consigues ese perfume a fruta podrida, o tu misma lo haces, tu pelo es natural o es una peluca-dijo Jenny.

-No te voy a responder nada-dijo Kate.

-Entonces lo aceptas-exclamo Jenny.

-Cállate animal de monte-grito Kate-me estas volviendo loca.

-Eso es imposible, ya estás loca, por eso te crees linda-dijo Jenny.

Alice y Rosalie escucharon mi risa y salieron. Me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron. Cuando cerraron la puerta, yo estalle en risa, luego de los gritos de Rose para que me calmara, me levante y se puso a peinarme. No hizo casi nada, enalteció mis crespos, eso fue todo lo que hizo, y me puso una cinta dejando mí frente al descubierto.

Luego de media hora de sufrimiento, me dirigí a la sala, tocaron la puerta y era Brady, Jenny abrió la puerta mientras yo cerraba las ventanas.

-Te vez hermosa-escuche que Brady le decía a Jenny.

Cuando termine de cerrar todo, tome mis llaves y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Bella tú no te quedas atrás-exclamo.

-Gracias –respondí mientras echaba seguro a la puerta. Metí mi celular y las llaves en el bolso de Jenny ya que yo no llevaba uno, y nos dirigimos al ascensor.

Brady había ido en el auto de su padre a recogernos. Con él nos fuimos Jenny y yo, mientras que Alice y Rose se fueron con Kate.

Al llegar Brady abrió la puerta de Jenny y la ayudo a bajar, luego abrió la mía y me tendió la mano.

-Gracias-dije mientras bajaba, él solo me dirigió una sonrisa.

Vi como Edward, emmet y Jasper nos esperaban para saludarnos, Edward se veía realmente guapo, llevaba una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, y un traje negro pero no tan oscuro como el tono de su camisa, al verlo, inconscientemente me mordí el labio inferior.

Alice y Rosalie se lanzaron encima de sus novios, claro Kate hizo lo mimo pero Edward no reacciono como los otros chicos.

-Bella, que hermosa te vez-exclamo Jasper mientras se acercaba, me abrazo y se quedo mirando mal a Brady.

-Bella, que bien que hayas venido-dijo emmet quien casi me asfixia con su abrazo, y el también se quedo mirando mal a Brady. Luego de saludarme, saludo a Jenny y siguieron mirando mal al pobre Brady.

-Chicos él es Brady-dije señalándolo mientras miraba a Jasper y a emmet Brady les tendió la mano muy amablemente, pero emmet casi se la rompe.

Luego de unos minutos, entramos todos a la casa, había muchísima gente y eso era horrible, me molestaba que me empujaran. Alice nos ubico en una sala muy hermosa donde habían varios sofás de colores, yo me senté junto Jenny y Brady. La mayoría de la noche nos la pasamos hablando y riendo con emmet y Jasper. Brady se levanto a bailar con Jenny y yo me quede sola.

-Bella quieres bailar-dijo Edward tendiéndome la mano, yo la tome y nos encamino hacia la gran pista.

-Seguro que tu novia no se pone celosa-dije hablándole al oído.

-No, ella está bien-me respondió tomándome de la cintura, voltee a mirar a Kate, quien estaba furiosa y tenía una extraña cara que me asusto por completo.

-Estás seguro, mírala, esta que se transforma-volví a hablar.

-No te preocupes-me respondió-y tú, estás segura de que Brady no se molestara.

-No, el no es así -respondí- además está feliz bailado con Jenny.

-Sí, lo noto-dijo-estas muy hermosa hoy.

-Gracias, tu estas realmente…-iba a decir sexy pero no, no era apropiado decirlo- guapo.

-Gracias-respondió, y la canción término.

-Luego de media hora, Kate saco a Edward a bailar. Estaba sonando una canción muy lenta, de esas como para bailar en pareja, algo así como "sensual". Kate no paraba de restregársele a Edward y él le llevaba la corriente, sentí mi cara arder y mis manos ya me dolían de tanto apretarlas. Brady vio esto y decidió sacarme a bailar.

Era como una competencia, yo le bailaba sensual a Brady y Kate le bailaba sensual a Edward, aunque mis pasos eran mas decentes que los de Kate, yo no podía restregármele a Brady como ella lo hacia con Edward, no sé porque pero me sentía incomoda bailándole a Brady de esa forma. Nos dejamos llevar por el ritmo de la canción, imagine que era Edward, y no me di cuenta en qué momento le había dado la espalda a Brady el cual me empujaba hacia su cuerpo tocando mis piernas. No me fije en qué momento Edward se había separado de Kate, solo escuche su estruendoso grito.

-¡Bella debemos hablar ahora mismo!-grito Edward furioso mientras me tomaba del brazo, veía la ira en sus ojos, tanto que me asuste-¡muévete, tu y yo tenemos que hablar ahora!-volvió a gritar ya que yo no me movía. Reaccione y me dirigí con Edward hacia la terraza, temía a lo que me fuera a decir o a lo que fuera a hacer, nunca lo había visto de esa forma.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Edward estaba furioso, me apretaba tan fuerte el brazo mientras subíamos las escaleras que ya se me estaba durmiendo. Cuando me fije que habíamos llegado, me solté bruscamente de su agarre.

-Suéltame-grite furiosa mientras lo seguía con la mirada. Él cerró la puerta y se me acerco rápidamente.

-No puedo creer que te dejaras tocar de esa manera-grito furioso mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Y yo no puedo creer que la tocaras de esa manera-conteste de la misma forma en que me había hablado –además a ti no debería importarte si me dejo tocar o no, ese es mi problema, ¿no crees?

-No, no lo creo, no quiero que parezcas una cualquiera, en verdad me importas-respondió sin bajar el tono de su voz y sin apartar su mirada.

-Dime porque te importo tanto, porque no te fijas en que tu novia casi se desnuda ante todos, deberías protegerla a ella -le grite mientras varias lagrimas se escurrían por mi cara. El simplemente bajo la mirada y se recostó en el muro frontal de la terraza.

Me parecía tan ridículo estar así, sin que ninguno de los dos hablara, así que decidí irme.

-Sabes, no te tengo miedo, pensé que me traías para hablar, pero me equivoque, no hay nada importante de que hablar-me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Cuando iba a girar la perilla de la puerta, escuche la voz de Edward en la cual se notaba su desesperación.

-Bella, espera-me di la vuelta y me pare en el centro de la terraza, no estaba tan alejada de él.

-Bella yo…-se acerco a mí y me tomo ambas manos. Pude sentir un vacío en mi estomago y una corriente la cual se escurría por todo mi cuerpo.

Edward suspiro pesadamente y volvió a hablar-mira bella, yo a ti te amo más que a cualquier cosa, y todo lo de Kate es un montaje, es una mentira, yo le pedí que aparentara ser mi novia para ver como reaccionabas ante esto, quería saber si te importaba un poco-se detuvo, bajó su mirada y acarició mis manos . Yo no fui capaz ni de pronunciar una palabra, no reaccionaba ante semejante confesión, mi cerebro aun trataba de procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

Edward al ver que yo no reaccionaba, soltó mis manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta rosando ligeramente mi hombro.

-Pero veo que no te importo ni un poco-exclamo antes de irse.

No supe que hacer en ese momento, tendría que dejar que se fuera, que tomara un poco de aire o tenia que ir tras de el y decirle también toda la verdad.

Decidí detenerlo y contarle toda la verdad, rogaba que él caminara o corriera a la velocidad que lo hacia un humano. Baje las escaleras lo mas rápido posible tratando de no tropezar por esos altos tacones. Vi a Edward llegar a la segunda planta de la casa, acelere el paso, no me importaba si me caía, me importaba detenerlo.

-Edward-grite para que se detuviera lo cual hizo. Preciso en el último escalón tropecé. Gracias a dios Edward me atrapo, me arregle el vestido y me aleje un poco.

-Si tu supieras-agache mi cabeza y me quede mirando fijamente mis manos las cuales yo retorcía de los nervios.

-Saber que, porque simplemente no me lo dices-respondió un poco molesto.

-Edward yo…-tome aire, lo mire a los ojos y proseguí-Edward yo te amo.

-Pero Brady…-

-Brady simplemente me ayudo, pensé que ya no me querías y yo…le pedí que me ayudara a darte celos, ya se que es un poco estúpido.

-Yo nunca te deje de amar, pero tú simplemente no me prestabas atención así que quise ver si con los celos tú me demostrabas lo que en verdad sentías, pero cuando te vi tan feliz con Brady, acepte que yo no te importaba-

-¿Enserio?, si tú eres lo que más me importa –respondí.

Edward me tomo de la cintura y me acerco mas hacia el, luego pego su frente a la mía.

-Te amo- susurro con sus ojos cerrados.

-Y yo a ti-respondí. El abrió sus ojos y me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-Señorita swan quiere que la bese ya- preguntando con un tono de voz sensual.

-Solo hazlo- respondí.

Edward se acerco rápidamente y me beso. Sentí como nuestros labios tan naturalmente se coordinaban, sentí su dulce sabor, el beso era tan delicado pero a la vez apasionado, era desenfrenado pero a la vez reprimido.

Me sentía cómoda, segura y feliz a su lado.

Por falta de aire tuve que separarme, puse mi frente contra la suya sin aun abrir mis ojos. Ese beso fue como si hubiera sido mi primer beso, con Edward tuve extrañas y hermosas sensaciones las cuales nunca había sentido con otra persona.

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida-dijo separándose unos pocos centímetros.

-Y yo a ti-respondí.

-Vamos, sígueme, te sacare de este lugar-exclamo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndonos hacia las escaleras.

-A donde vamos-exclame mientras nos dirigíamos sigilosamente a la puerta principal.

-Te gustara-respondió.

Salimos corriendo y nos escabullimos en el denso bosque. Caminamos por media hora, nos detuvimos en un prado de hermosas flores violetas, rodeado de inmensos arboles, subimos un poco más, y nos acercamos al árbol más grande, debo decir que todo tenia como su brillo personal, a pesar de la oscuridad de la madrugada, todo se distinguía bien.

-Son las cinco de la mañana-exclame alterada.

-Si lo se, tenemos hasta las ocho de la mañana, ¿no crees?-exclamo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa, se acomodo debajo del enorme árbol y dio una palmaditas al espacio libre que quedaba junto a el, capte el mensaje y me senté a su lado. La vista era hermosa, se veía el resto del espeso bosque que bajaba por la montaña, una hermosa cascada que provenía del nacimiento de esta, y el hermoso cielo cubierto de nubes grises con algunos parchecitos de color azul no tan claro.

-Esto es hermoso-exclame mientras fijaba mi mirada en el cielo.

-Lo se, suelo venir acá cuando necesito pensar-respondió.

-Bella, quisiera pedirte una cosa -replico Edward atrayendo mi atención mientras tomaba mi mano.

-¿Qué?-pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-Se mi novia-exclamo mientras un hermoso brillo se posaba en sus ojos. Me quede en silencio mirándole fijamente, le brinde una amplia sonrisa y apreté su mano con fuerza.

-Sera un placer- respondí con un hilo de voz. El se lanzo y me dio un largo y tierno abrazo, cuando termino el abrazo, saco una cajita negra de su abrigo, la abrió y me la tendió. Era una linda manilla con varias perlitas plateadas, y un pequeño dije en forma de corazón.

-Hay más dijes, pero ya luego te los daré, cada uno en una fecha especial-me explico tímidamente.

-Es hermosa- dije agarrando la caja. Edward tomo la manilla y me la puso.

Un pequeño viento despeino mi cabello, yo me estremecí, la vista era buena, pero hacia demasiado frio.

-Tienes frio-pregunto Edward.

-Si un poco-respondí.

-Toma-me extendió su chaqueta, tenia mucho frio así que no me negué a tomarla.

Apoye mi cabeza en su regazo, miraba el cielo en el que cada vez se disipaban mas rápido las nubes, el acariciaba suave y tiernamente mi cabello, y supe que en ese momento mi vida había tomado el rumbo correcto, junto a el, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí cómoda, me sentí feliz. Disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, y luego de una media hora de silencio, nos vimos iluminados por el primer dorado rayo de sol que se asomaba en medio de una enorme nube. Aun así, yo me sentía mal, quería saber la razón por la cual, Edward me había escogido a mí.

-Edward-exclame, el no dejaba de acariciar mi cabello.

-Dime-

-Porque tu me escogiste a mi, me refiero a que yo no tengo nada para darte, no estoy a tu nivel, tu y yo somos muy diferentes, tu tienes muchos lujos, y yo apenas si tengo lo necesario, hay muchas mujeres que te pueden dar cosas mejores- exclame mientras me enderezaba.

-Bella, a mi no me importa ni lo material, ni de donde vienes, ni nada de eso, me importa como eres, porque eso es lo que amo de ti-tomo aire y siguió hablando- Bella, yo te amo demasiado, y te escogí porque para mi tu eres simplemente perfecta, eres lo que tantos años estuve buscando, tu me das la felicidad que nunca nadie me había dado, tu lo eres todo.

Sonreí tímidamente y le di un pequeño beso.

-Me siento feliz de que por fin tú y yo estemos juntos-exclamo volviendo a consentirme-pero…- se detuvo y suspiro fuertemente.

-Pero-replique

-Pero lamentablemente, Rosalie convenció a Carlisle de que seria malo que yo tuviera una relación con una humana-

-Malo, ¿Por qué?-

-Hay personas que nos controlan Bella, los voulturis, ellos son como nuestra…como decirlo… Algo así como nuestra máxima autoridad-respondió.

-Aun no me has respondido nada-exclame mirándole fijamente.

-Es complicado, si ellos llegaran a enterasen de que yo tengo una relación con una humana, ellos te matarían, o me matarían a mi, y Rosalie dice que hay que cuidar la apariencia de la familia-explico nerviosamente.

-Enserio, así que no se preocupa por tu vida, sino por la apariencia-exclame mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

-Si así es-respondió Edward mientras tomaba de nuevo mi mano.

-Entonces, que propones-pregunte mirándole de nuevo.

-Debemos evitar que se enteren, aunque sea por un tiempo-replico con un tono serio.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos, hare todo por ti, será como una aventura-exclame soltando una larga risa, Edward simplemente sonrió.

-Te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo-

-Tranquilízate Edward, entiendo que esto es complicado-exclame-respóndeme una cosa, como harás para que los voultouriers o como se llamen, no se enteren, tarde o temprano lo harán.

-Hay maneras de ocultarles las cosas –respondió, yo solo asentí.

-Y ellos que hacen-

-Nada .solo revisan cada año que las cosas en cada clan estén bien, si hay alguna anormalidad, nos matan-respondió en un tono descomplicado, yo solo me limite a hacer una mueca.

-¿La muerte para ti es un tema sin importancia?-pregunte bajando la mirada.

-Perdona, debería tomármelo mas enserio, pero mírame, soy un muerto en vida, llevo más de un siglo convenciéndome que voy de paso por la vida, porque así es, y yo simplemente le perdí el miedo a la muerte, es todo-respondió-ahora este tema se ha vuelto mas serio, ahora estas tu, morir implicaría perderte, y eso no lo hare, llevo años esperándote, y ahora que te tengo, no dejare que algo nos separe, te lo prometo.

-¿Y tu estas consiente de que en algún momento, que en cualquier segundo, algo nos separara, ya sea un accidente o una enfermedad?-pregunte-en cualquier momento podría morir por cualquier razón-

-Ahora yo tengo que protegerte, te mantendré con vida, te lo prometo, nada te lastimara ni te dañara ahora, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, aun si eso implicara entregar mi vida por ti-exclamo poniéndose de pie.

-Pero si entregas tu vida por mí, que será de mí luego, si tu ya no estas-pregunte casi al borde del llanto mientras me paraba junto a el.

-No hablemos de eso, tú estas viva y yo digamos que lo estoy, así que disfrutemos de estos momentos juntos, no deberíamos gastar nuestro tiempo pensando en cuando y como moriremos si aun estamos vivos-replico envolviéndome con sus brazos.

-Vamos hermosa, hay que regresar-replico Edward.

Tomamos el camino hacia su casa, yo me había quitado mis tacones y disfrutaba del rose del pasto en mis pies, iba tomada de la mano de Edward, el me daba la felicidad que no tuve por lo que puede ser mucho tiempo.

Me puse mis tacones antes de llegar, Edward le quito el seguro a su volvo, nos subimos y nos encaminamos hacia mi departamento.

Al llegar, me dio un tierno y dulce beso antes de que bajara, me abrió la puerta, me baje rápidamente y camine lo mas rápido que pude hacia mi departamento, recordé que había dejado mi celular en el bolso de Jenny así que debía estar preocupada.

En efecto, Jenny estaba como loca, apenas golpeé, abrió y se lanzo encima de mí.

-Que te pasa, te has vuelto loca, donde estuviste toda la noche-pregunto eufóricamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Tranquilízate, estuve con Edward-le explique mientras tomaba asiento.

-Con Edward ¿enserio?, que, ¿te hablo toda la noche de su novia?-pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-No-respondí secamente, deseaba contarle pero no podía, por el bien de nosotros.

-Entonces-

-Pues estuvimos charlando de varias cosas, como amigos, me sentía mal y el generosamente me saco de allí y estuvimos todo el tiempo en el bosque, eso fue todo-confesé-iré a descansar-me dirigí a mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama.

Mi día fue estupendo. Como es que alguien puede llegar a ser tan feliz solo por una persona, entre tantos recuerdos, muchas preguntas se me vinieron a la mente.

Kate ¿en verdad estaba enamorada de Edward? o solo aparentaba, porque si solo estaba actuando, entonces lo hacia bien. Edward ¿le había dicho a Kate que solo aparentara ser su novia?, o solo le mintió y le oculto la verdad. Tal vez ella creía que su relación era seria, no que la utilizaba para darme celos. Si Kate se enterara de que Edward ahora estaba conmigo, ¿ella trataría de lastimarme? Era una simple humana, pero si el estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por mi, entonces yo también lo estaba, si ella en verdad amaba a Edward y quería lastimarme, yo me enfrentaría a lo que fuera por el, ahora había una batalla que luchar, una batalla entre Kate y yo, una batalla entre una frágil humana y una vampira.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

EPOV

Me recosté en el enorme árbol donde pase toda la madrugada con Bella. Aun había un poco de su olor. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara mientras recordaba lo que había pasado. Ella me amaba, y eso me hacia por fin feliz. No me importaba cuan estúpido me veía con esa sonrisa, sabia que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ella, y eso era lo que me gusta, amar de nuevo, luego se tantos años pude volver a amar.

Tenia que hallar la manera de esconder mi relación con Bella, aunque sea por un tiempo, al menos mientras los convencía. Y por otra parte, tenia que buscar la forma de decirle a Kate que ya no necesitaba de su ayuda. En el momento en que por poco se me vino algo a la mente, Alice me llamo.

-¿Edward, donde estas?-

-¿Que necesitas?-respondí con otra pregunta.

-Bueno, queríamos pasar lo que queda de la tarde contigo-

-Quienes-

-Yo, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle y tu novia, vamos, ven rápido que son las cinco y a las siete me voy con Jasper-

-De acuerdo, ya voy, tengo que hablar con todos-

-Hablar, ¿sobre que?

-Yo también te quiero, adiós- respondí y colgué. Me levante rápidamente y corrí hasta la casa, aprovecharía que estaban todos para contarles la verdad sobre Kate y yo.

Al llegar, me dirigí a la sala, todos al notar mi presencia se quedaron en silencio.

-Hola-exclame un poco nervioso.

-Hola, de que nos vas a hablar amor mío-pregunto Kate mientras me abrazaba.

-De esto – me deshice de su agarre, aclare mi garganta y alcé el tono de voz para que así me escucharan más fácil- Kate y yo no somos nada, nunca fuimos novios, yo le pedí que fingiera ser mi novia para darle celos a Bella, pero no funciono.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, en silencio. Kate estaba atónita, tenía la boca entreabierta y me miraba con demasiada rabia.

-Así que nos engañaste- exclamo Alice poniéndose de pie-sabes cuantas cosas tuve que soportar de esta chica, y todo era una farsa-

-Lo lamento-exclame sin mirarle.

-¿Kate, te prestaste para eso?, que desilusión que le hayas seguido este tonto jueguito a Edward –exclamo Esme.

-Edward, me has desilusionado-luego fue Carlisle quien tomo la palabra.

-Lo se, y lo siento, no debí de haber hecho eso-mire a Kate y continúe-Kate, discúlpame, no debí utilizarte, gracias por tu ayuda.

-¿No seguirás con esto, estas terminando conmigo?-pregunto Kate desesperadamente.

-¿Eres tan estúpida que sabes que te están utilizando y quieres que lo sigan haciendo?-pregunto Alice.

-Alice, es problema de ella- exclamo Jasper.

-Además no estaría terminando contigo, porque nunca tuvieron algo-exclamo Rose, Emmet simplemente le dio un leve codazo.

-Kate, no voy a seguir con esto, perdóname por utilizarte-exclame girándome hacia ella.

-¿Es mas hermosa que yo?, dime, o ya estas con Bella- se acerco a mi- es eso, ya son novios, ¿no es verdad?- yo suspire y baje la miraba.

-Edward, ¿tu y bella son novios?-pregunto Rosalie- eso esta mal.

-Cerré mis ojos y respire sonoramente, esta mentira dolía mucho-No, Bella y yo no somos novios-exclame.

-Me dejas por otra mujerzuela, ¿soy poco para ti Edward? –exclamo como loca Kate mientras me tomaba de la camisa fuertemente

-Suéltalo-grito Alice quien la empujo rápidamente.

-Estas loca, el nunca estuvo contigo, entiéndelo, el no te ama-exclamaba Alice.

-Eres poco hombre-replico Kate y luego salió de la casa.

-Loca- susurro Alice mientras se sentaba al lado de Jasper.

Subí a mi habitación, y me senté en una de las sillas blancas al lado del gran ventanal. Era una tarde hermosa. Me preocupe al pensar que si en algún momento, Kate se entera de que Bella y yo éramos novios, tal vez le haría daño, ella era capaz de todo, Kate estaba demasiado loca.

-¿Edward puedo pasar?- pregunto Carlisle desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si-exclame, Carlisle entro y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Porque hiciste eso Edward?-pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Quería saber cuanto le importaba-respondí.

-Pero esa no fue una buena manera de averígualo-

-Si, lo se-respondí.

-Y espero que entre tu y Bella las cosas sigan igual-

-¿Porque no puedo estar con ella?-pregunte un poco enfadado.-se que es humana, pero eso se puede arreglar, hay formas de que los voulturis no se enteren.

-No lo hago solo por los voulturis Edward. Bella es una linda chica, muy tierna y amable por ahora, ella será diferente en un par de años.-respondió Carlisle

-¿Diferente?-

-Si, hay una decisión que ella tomara en un par de años, esa decisión nos afecta a todos, su forma de pensar será distinta, no hay forma de evitar lo que será, así que aléjate de ella-

-¿Por qué?, ¿de que hablas?, ¿que se supone que será Bella?-

-Lo lamento, pero no es el momento, aun no tienes que saberlo, lo sabrás el día de su conversión, o tal vez el día que te alejes de ella-respondió mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta-por ahora los únicos que lo sabemos somos Alice, aro y yo.

-No, no me puedo alejar de ella, tu bien lo sabes-exclame mientras lo miraba.

-Solo hazlo por tu bien y por el de nosotros, aléjate de ella mientras sea humana, y también aléjate de Jenny, al fin y al cabo que ella la llevara a ser lo que será-exclamo y luego salió de la habitación.

Carlisle me había dejado con muchas dudas, a que se refería cuando decía que ella no era normal.

No me quería imaginar mi vida sin ella.

Estaba sentado en el piso, mirando por la ventana, estaba demasiado aburrido así que me levante para dirigirme a la sala de música.

Cuando Salí al corredor, pude escuchar la conversación que toda la familia mantenía.

-Edward es muy duro, muy frio, es como si no tuviera sentimientos, todos sabemos que luego de la muerte de su novia, el no volvió a amar a una mujer, dudo mucho que ahora una simple humana, haga que Edward cambie.-exclamo Rose.

-Cállate- grito Alice - hablas de el como si fuera un monstruo, lo conozco bien, se cuanto a sufrido y cuanto ama a Bella, Edward puede volver a amar cuando se le de la gana, entérate de eso rosalie.

-El problema no es que ame, el problema es la persona a la que ama- espeto Carlisle -Alice, sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

-Si, lo se -respondió Alice tristemente.

-Que, ¿humana?, podemos hallar una manera de que los voulturis no sepan que Edward esta con una humana, Carlisle sabes que podemos hacerlo-exclamo Emmet.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con Emmet-exclamo Jasper.

- Bella es mas que una simple humana-grito Alice.

-A que te refieres- Esme pregunto.

-A nada-escuche los golpes de los tacones de Alice y luego todo quedo en silencio.

-Pues se me hace injusto apartar a Edward de Bella, la chica le da la felicidad que por años no tuvo. Carlisle se me hace demasiado cruel alejarlo de ella, no privaré a mi hijo de su felicidad, aunque eso arriesgara mi vida-exclamo Esme.

-No arriesgare la vida de mi hijo Esme, es su felicidad o su vida.-exclamo Carlisle

-Lo conozco bien, y de que sirve que tenga vida si no esta la persona que le brinda su felicidad. Desde que Bella llego, Edward cambio mucho, para bien, ahora hasta comparte con nosotros, tu sabes cuanta felicidad Bella le ha dado y solo con su presencia, no puedes alejarlos.

-Basta- exclamo Carlisle- aun no es seguro que ellos estén juntos, y mientras no estén juntos, hay que hacer todo lo posible para que sigan separados, es por su bien.

-¿Y si ya están juntos? –pregunto Rosalie

-Ya veremos- respondió Carlisle- por ahora, hay que tratar de separarlos un poco, entiéndanme, no quiero perder a otro integrante de mi familia, lo que hago, lo hago por el bien de él , de ella, de todos, así que por favor ayúdenme-lo ultimo que escuche fue el sonido de los pasos de Carlisle alejarse.

Me devolví a mi habitación rápidamente.

Primer punto, como Rosalie podía pensar esas cosas sobre mí. Segundo punto, porque Carlisle decía que era por mi bien, como antes lo había dicho Esme, ¿de que me servía tener vida si no estaba al lado de la persona que me hacia feliz? Tercer punto ¿como es eso de que Carlisle no quería perder a OTRO integrante de su familia? Me recargue en la puerta. Luego de unos minutos, escuche los pasos apresurados de Alice quien se acercaba a mi cuarto, luego se detuvo frente a la puerta, respiro agitadamente y se fue.

Me quede estático, mi linda duende no entro como loca a mi habitación, eso era raro, Salí rápidamente de mi cuarto y me dirigí al de ella el cual quedaba en el otro extremo del pasillo.

Me asome por las escaleras para ver quien estaba en la sala pero no había nadie.

Golpee suavemente la puerta de Alice, y al tercer golpe me abrió.

-Ed…Edward…que…que necesitas-tartamudeo.

-Puedo pasar-

-Si, sigue-se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

-Me senté en su cama, y ella se recostó en la puerta luego de cerrarla.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?- pregunte.

-¿Yo?-

-Si, escuche cuando te acercaste a mi puerta pero luego te fuiste, ¿pasa algo?-

-No, solo iba a ver que estabas haciendo-respondió nerviosa.

-Alice, escuche la conversación que todos ustedes tenían, gracias por defenderme-

-¿Nos escuchaste?, oye Edward eso es de mala educación-exclamo mi duende.

-Lo lamento-

-Perdona a Rosalie, la verdad es que me saco demasiado la rabia, no me gusta que hablen mal de ti- exclamo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, luego me abrazo-te conozco bien, se lo que has sufrido y cuanto amas a Bella, te quiero mucho Edward, como a un hermano biológico.

-Y yo a ti-respondí y luego le di un pequeño beso en su cabello.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-exclame deshaciendo el abrazo y tomando sus manos.

-¿Cual?-

-Dime que se supone que es Bella-

-Bueno, humana ¿no?-respondió Alice.

-Vamos Alice, sabes a lo que me refiero-exclame.

-No, no se a que te refieres-

-Carlisle me dijo que ella era más que una simple humana-exclame

-No se nada-respondió mientras se levantaba y me daba la espalda.

-Entonces, dime, porque me impides leer tu mente, porque bloqueas tu mente-

-Edward, no puedo decirte nada- respondió sentándose de nuevo a mi lado - me encantaría decírtelo, pero por más que quiera este no es el momento para que lo sepas, perdóname por no serte sincera-

-No entiendo porque me esconden las cosas-exclame furioso-tranquilízate Alice, entiendo que no puedes decirme la verdad-

-Perdóname-espeto jugueteando con mis dedos.

-Tranquila. Debo irme-

-A donde vas-me pregunto un poco nerviosa.

-Al cuarto de música, necesito tocar el piano un poco, adiós-exclame, le di un beso en la frente y Salí del lugar.

Estuve toda la madrugada componiendo una pieza en el piano para Bella. A eso de las ocho de la mañana, me dirigí a mi habitación y me di un baño. Luego le mande un mensaje a Bella, tenía demasiadas ganas de verla, y mostrarle la canción que había compuesto para ella, así que pasaría por ella a las dos.

Cuando llegue pude ver a Bella esperándome frente al enorme edificio. Me sonrió y de inmediato me baje del auto para abrirle la puerta, ella subió y nos dirigimos al parque variety. Este se dividía en varias partes, las personas que eran propietarias de una parte del bosque, lo tenia cercado, y era cuidado por un guardia de seguridad.

Luego de parquear el auto, nos dirigimos a portería, allí me dieron el paso para entrar a la parte del bosque que era propiedad de Carlisle la cual hace poco había comprado.

-Buenas tardes señor cullen-exclamo el hombre mientras nos abría la puerta.

-Buenas tardes-respondí.

-¿Ella es su novia?-pregunto el hombre señalando a Bella quien estaba parada detrás mío. Voltee a mirarla, tome aire y le respondí.

-No, es solo una amiga-

-Siga-se hizo a un lado y Bella y yo caminamos rápidamente.

La dirigí por un largo camino rodeado de enormes arboles. Nos detuvimos al llegar a un hermoso campo de tulipanes. En el centro del campo estaba mi piano. Cuando me detuve frente al piano me quede mirándola, se veía feliz. Luego me senté.

-Siéntate-le señale el espacio que quedaba libre a mi lado, ella inmediatamente se sentó.

Sentí como sus ojos se clavaron en mí con gran intensidad mientras tocaba el piano, al terminar, se me lanzo y me dio un dulce y tierno beso. Cuando el beso se deshizo, me levante y me senté en el suelo, un poco alejado del piano. Bella al cabo de unos minutos se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Tu la compusiste?-pregunto mientras me tomaba las manos.

-Si, estuve toda la madrugada componiéndola, la compuse para ti-

-Es hermosa, como se llama-

-Creo que le pondré, bueno ya que la compuse para ti, le pondré la Nana de Bella, ¿que te parece?-

-Perfecta, espero escucharla cada vez que me vaya a dormir-

-Cuando tú y yo vivamos juntos, te prometo tocártela cuantas veces quieras-respondí y luego la bese. Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos en silencio y al cabo de unos minutos ella hablo.

-Edward tienes algo, tu no eres tan callado-

-No, bueno, Bella es que –dude en contarle, pero decidí hacerlo- ayer escuche una conversación que toda la familia tenia y pues todos tratarán de hacer algo para evitar que tu y yo estemos juntos, en especial Carlisle y Rosalie, en realidad la orden la dio Carlisle.

-¿Le caigo mal?-pregunto tristemente.

-No, es por lo que eres-respondí.

-Humana- susurro.

-Ah- iba a decirle que no era solo por eso, pero me arrepentí- si

-Entiendo, así que tu vas a…-

-No, no quiero que lo digas, no terminare contigo, solo es que, tendremos que ocultar nuestra relación por un poco más de tiempo, al menos hasta que ellos entiendan cuanto te amo. Voy a hacer algo, pero nunca te dejare-exclame tomando su cara entre mis manos.

-¿Ellos han sido muy duros contigo? –pregunto mirándome tímidamente.

-No te preocupes por eso, Carlisle me dio un simple advertencia, pero no creo que se preocupen mucho, o bueno no creo que Rosalie se preocupe mucho, para ella yo soy como un monstruo-espete mientras bajaba mis manos.

-¿Un monstruo?, ¿enserio?-pregunto mientras se reía.

-No te rías Bella, es enserio-

-Pero porque dicen que eres un monstruo, no lo entiendo-

-Porque bueno, con ella me cohíbo de muchas cosas, soy muy tosco desde que murió Sheila, bueno, era muy riguroso y aunque yo sabia que yo no era así, decidí comportarme de esa forma, pero contigo soy diferente, contigo puedo ser yo -exclame

-Sabes-volví a hablar luego de unos minutos de silencio- soy experto en ocultar mi verdadera personalidad, muchas veces para que las personas no me molesten ni me juzguen, son demasiadas las cosas que he soportado.

-Así que tratas de evitar que la gente te conozca a fondo-exclamo ella.

-Si me conocieran bien, verían, aunque suene estúpido, verían mis puntos débiles, seria como dejarme al descubierto ante los demás, y eso no quiero permitirlo-respondí.

-Pero tú estas escondiendo tu verdadera personalidad, prácticamente estas engañando a los demás, te cohíbes de muchas cosas porque tú quieres que sea así-espeto Bella.

-Sabes, a veces prefiero que me odien por lo que aparento ser, a que me conozcan y sepan lo tonto que puedo ser-respondí sin mirarla.

-Se que eso suena feo Bella, pero es mejor así. Muchas personas creen que yo soy un mal hombre, pero no lo soy, simplemente los golpes que me ha dado la vida me han hecho recapacitar sobre quien debo ser o como debo ser. Si me quitaran los dones que poseo como vampiro, no seria más que un débil hombre que ahora tiene una razón para luchar-exclame.

-Cual razón-pregunto

-Tú-

-Ahora mi mundo gira a tu alrededor Bella, nada mas me importa, solo me importas tu-me brindo una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

-Te amo Edward, tu llenas ese vacío que pensé que nunca se llenaría, gracias-exclamo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi cuello.

-No me agradezcas, al contrario, yo debería agradecerte-

-¿Agradecerme?, si soy una simple humana, no te doy mucho-

-¿Es enserio?, las cosas que me das son tan perfectas y buenas, no parece humano todo lo que tu me das, rompes mi rutina con tu espectacular forma de ser,  
amo la paciencia con la que me escuchas, Como me llenas y como me liberas, tu haces que me aleje de la oscuridad, tu simplemente llenas de calor mi mundo . Ojala el tiempo me alcance para regresarte aunque sea un poco de todo lo que me das-exclame mirándola fijamente. Se le escurrieron unas pocas lágrimas y luego me volvió a dar las gracias y me abrazo.

Cuando se deshizo el abrazo, me beso apasionadamente, amaba su forma de besar, en general amaba todo de ella. Luego de que se terminara el beso, me recosté en el piso y ella se recostó en mi pecho.

-Edward, ¿como hiciste para traer tu piano hasta aquí?-pregunto

-Tengo dos pianos, este era de mi padre y el que tengo en casa, lo compre hace poco-respondí. Pasaron unos pocos minutos en silencio y ella volvió a hablar.

-Entonces, que haremos-pregunto

-Tu no harás nada, yo tengo que averiguar un par de cosas, y tratare de convencer a Carlisle, no te preocupes por nada mi niña-exclame-solo convéncete de una cosa, pase lo que pase tu y yo estaremos juntos, para siempre.

-Para siempre-repitió Bella.


End file.
